Total Drama Paradise
by DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs
Summary: Ever wanted to experience Total Drama World Tour, but in a completely better way? Join now with a new host, new people, new places, new challenges, and fun drama! Apps Closed! No Longer Accepting OCs! Rated T for language...and other teen stuff XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Total Drama, or any reference to name-brand items I use in this story.

* * *

><p>Hello fellow readers! I know I haven't posted with the other one shot but I will soon! I'm also in the works of a crossover between 6teen and Teen Titans. I'm still working on it so check it out! just look under my stories.<p>

Alright guys here's the rules**:**

**1. No Gary Stues or Mary Sues. That's boring! Bring some creativity and be original!**

**2. Be lengthy. We need details!**

**3. No mocking any of the original characters of the show, bring something fresh to the story.**

**4. PM and Review them in**

**If you understand and follow these simple rules, add your favorite vacation spot into "Other"! it will help in choosing your character!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue~<strong>_

_'Click, click, click, click' Heels clicking could be heard on the hard stone floor. The woman continues to walk through the hangar. The passing windows show a reflection of the woman. Her night black hair cascades down her back. In the front, it's parted on the side, framing her heart-shaped face. Her sharp dark brown eyes could pass easily as black, piercing you with their glare. Her thin pink lips start to smile with bright white teeth flashing. Perfectly arched eyebrows complete the look of an 'on a mission' female. She's dressed in a dark pinstripe pencil skirt suit. Her 5'6 frame could be easily mistaken in her 4 inch sleek black stiletto heels. _

_Behind her was a smooth 6'0 man holding a briefcase. His high cheekbones, warm grey eyes, blond hair hanging loosely to the base of his neck. His build could be seen as the makings of Eros. He is dressed in a crisp white buttoned shirt and creased black slacks. On his feet were expensive black leather dress shoes. He was dressed to perfection. _

_'Click, click, click, click' The sound of the heels come to a halt. The woman takes a look at the sight before her. It's an 8'6, 2.59 meter-wide cabin. 16 large Gulfstream panoramic windows, each 28 by 20.5 inches. Looking inside the windows, the woman sees handcrafted leather recliners, a private stateroom, a convection oven, large ice drawers, and fitted storage. She turns away and looks for an attendant. When she finds one, the attendant turns to look with a smile on her face. The man began to open the briefcase, revealing a briefcase full of hundred bills._

_The woman grins wickedly and says, "I'm Marsha Mclean and this is my partner Blaise Jordan. That jet over there, I want it." _

* * *

><p><span>General<span>

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Ethnicity:

Stereotype:

Appearance

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Facial Features:

Body (give a good description):

Scars, Piercing, Etc:

Other:

Clothing

Normal:

Sleeping:

Formal:

Swimwear:

More About You!

Bio (Origin):

Personality (Details!):

Family:

Paired up:

If so, What type of person:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Audition Tape (Optional):

Other:


	2. The List

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Total Drama, or any reference to name-brand items I use in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>I have my final 18! I know I didn't give a specific number, but that was because I needed time to read and decide who I would choose. Some people who chose to submit two or more characters may or may not have all of them chosen. I do hope you like this mini chapter naming the characters chosen. Their official descriptions and introductions will be next chapter! I hope you will enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>The evening falls into the luxury mansion house. The corridors were quiet, the servants were done for the night. The large white light of the moon shines into the balconies of the east wing of the house.<p>

Marsha casually crossed her right leg over her left in her comfortable leather armchair. The fireplace crackles in the dark den. Blaise was lounging on the recliner, reading through letters. Marsha was clicking on her laptop on her lap with her perfect manicured nails, reading letters and watching audition videos.

"Lame. Boring. Crazy. _Pathetic_!" She exclaims "Blaise! Have you found anything good?"

"Yes ma'am, this one fellow is quite the artist. Bit of a snob."

"I want him."

"Him? You wound me." Blaise dramatizes, clutching his heart.

"I mean of no intimate relationship darling. You know that's only reserved for you." She looks towards him and winks. A figure comes into the room, looking similar to Marsha.

"Could you _NOT _flirt while I'm still here? I would like to keep the contents of my stomach actually stomach." the man exclaims.

"Oh don't be such a drab Chrissy dear! I am only trying to lighten the mood of finding contestants."

"YOU'RE THE REASON I WAS FIRED?!" Chris exclaims

"Yup," she responds, popping the 'p' "So could you be a dear and leave. You're ruining my concentration." Marsha goes back to her search.

"Don't be upset that your sister will be a much better and respectable host than you," Blaise smirks.

Chris looks at the two going through their search, shakes his head, and walks away mumbling, "Whatever, I didn't wanna do another season anyway."

After Chris leaves, the two leave back to their search. Soon, Marsha exclaims, "Blaise, I'm finished! Could you be a wonderful hunk of a man and make the list of the people for me? I will even let you generalize their personalitiiiiiies"

Blaise smirks, "With pleasure milady." And with that he made the final list:

**Girls**

**Samantha Byers- The Shy Caregiver**

**TJ (Tanya Jane) Peterson- The Southern Thrillseeker**

**Naomi Okeda- The Japanese Gamer**

**Laura Pierno- The Loud Mouth Bx $h**

**Adaliah Aglauros- The Forced Greaser**

**Tori Snipe- The Goth**

**Sabrina Lilac- The Ballerina "Princess"**

**Alice Liddell- The Shy Loner**

**Angel Hale- The Manipulative Backstabber**

**Boys**

**Freddy Brown- The Five Nights at Freddy's Fanatic **

**Zacharias Sophie Smith- The Socially Awkward Geek**

**Paul- The Athletic Gamer**

**Ronny Jacobs Holt- The Lover of Weird**

**Cole Matthews- The Skater Boy**

**Christopher Robin O'Dare- The Type A Perfectionist**

**James Black- The Supernatural Guy**

**Jacque Cortez Metoyer- The Con Artist**

**Yuan Apaec- The Renaissance Man **

Marsha looks at the list when Blaise is done. "You chose quite the descriptions. This is why I love you." Marsh closes in to Blaise's embrace and the two pay no attention the retching sounds Chris makes in the entryway.

* * *

><p><strong>For the people I chose, congrats! For the people who didn't get picked, I'm sorry. I may or may not use them in the story. They may even have their own scenes in the aftermath or something. I'm not sure yet. But I am sorry for the ones that didn't make it. Don't lose hope!<strong>


	3. Let's Meet

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Total Drama, or any reference to name-brand items I use in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So I chose this time to post everyone's introduction on here while I had the time. I won't have the time to post anything on any other story until the weekend, but I will still respond to everyone! I hope I portray everyone like they want! Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>The sun is high in the sky; no clouds to disturb its beauty. A light breeze moves blonde and black hair alike. Marsha and Blaise stand close to the new jet, awaiting their new contestants. Marsha leans on Blaise's shoulder, examining her newly red painted nails. Mere minutes felt like hours to Marsha; she hated to wait.<p>

"Will we have to wait long?"

"I'm not very sure, Marsh. Would you rather lounge in the private stateroom and I greet everyone?" he responds.

"Oh Blaise, you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for." Marsha kisses his cheek and heads into the jet, her white lace dress billowing behind her. Blaise smiles at her retreating figure and notices a spot from the corner of his eye. The first teen has arrived.

This first teen was a female. Her walk had an air of aristocracy to it. Her long golden blonde hair blew behind her as she strutted towards the jet; her icy blonde streaks glistens. As she was getting close, her outfit could be easily seen. She wore a black spaghetti strap under a white off-shoulder long sleeve t-shirt, a black and grey plaid mini skirt, and black knee-high high heeled boots on her feet. Her charm bracelet and locket shine in the bright sunlight. Her pace slowed as she approached the jet with slight interest. As her eyes swept across the luxurious jet, she spots Blaise. Her ocean blue eyes shone with appreciation looking at the blonde.

Blaise wore a grey long sleeved button-up shirt with a first few buttons unbuttoned. He also wore dark blue jeans and genuine Ralph Lauren shoes. He raised an eyebrow at the teen and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I'm Blaise, friend to the host."

"I'm Angel, pleasure to meet the friend to the host." She replies nicely with her British accent flowing through her words. She smiles brightly at him; what better way to win than to get close to the friend to the host? Perfect connection to have.

"Please wait out here for the rest of the contestants to arrive. No one steps into the jet without the host's permission." Angel squints her eyes at him; since when does Chris ever miss an introduction? Wanting to view him from _pleasurable _distance, she walks over to the other side of Blaise and waits for everyone else to arrive. She doesn't have to wait long because she sees a male figure show up.

A tall tanned male walks up to Blaise and Angel. His DC logo t-shirt defined the toned muscles he had. He wore black jeans and black sandals on his feet. The breeze only defined his already messy hair. His round green eyes met grey and ocean blue ones. He smiles and holds out his hand towards Blaise.

"I'm James, James Black. I'm glad to be here!"

"Nice to meet you James, wait over here with Angel for the other contestants." replies Blaise. James nods and heads to stand beside Angel. Angel moves slightly away from him and smiles brightly at him. He smiles back and looks ahead to see another person show up. He doesn't notice the small smirk Angel has behind his back.

It's another male heading their way. His dark brown messy hair flows in the wind. Icy blue eyes shine with determination as he heads towards the group. The teen wore a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, combat boots on his feet, and a silver watch on his left wrist. He looks at the other contestants and then back to Blaise, who holds his hand out.

"Blaise Jordan."

"Christopher Robin O'Dare. But please, call me Robin."

"Sure thing. Don't you think it's a little uh...hot to be in a turtleneck?"

Robin scoffs but replies calmly, "One must dress the part of success." Blaise shrugs and says, "I hear ya, just wait with the rest of the contestants."

Robin quickly assesses Angel and James and gives them a small smile. Angel grins widely back and James gives him a nod. The three fall silent as they see the next contestant coming. This teen was quite scary looking.

She was a full 7'4 hourglass figure. Her hair was, or lack there of, shaved on the right side. The rest of her hair is swept to the left and hangs in front of her left eye and face. It reached down to her waist, but the most striking to her hair is the bright blue and purple streaked color. Dark purple eyes glared at the gang when she felt their stares to her scar over her left eye and nail-marked scars on her neck.

She wore a blue denim jacket covered with chains over a black tank top that exposes her midriff. She wore dark blue pants and a leg brace around her left ankle and an arm brace around her right arm. Looking more closely, the others see three piercings in her right ear. Angel smiled at her; but when the girl turned her way, she hissed, showing her forked-shaped tongue. Angel's smile falters, and she edges towards the boys. Blaise looks at the newcomer, hardly affected at all.

"I'm Blaise, and you are?"

"Adaliah" the tough looking girl hides the uneasy fact that Blaise wasn't scared of her. She doesn't need someone to try to get over on her.

"Let's wait on the rest of contestants shall we?"

"Sure." Adaliah stood away from everyone else and waited to see the rest of the contestants. They all didn't have to wait for long when the next contestant.

The next teen is a short one. She's only 4'11. Her caramel hair falls in big curls to her shoulder. Her wide chocolate brown eyes sweep over the rest of the contestants. She gives a small smile from her sweet full lips that shows her dimples. She wears a light pink spaghetti strapped summer dress with white flats. An open white cardigan is worn over dress. If it weren't for her features, her shape would give nothing away of her gender. The girl walks up to Blaise and smiles timidly.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Blaise. What's your name?"

"I'm Samantha." she replies softly.

"Samantha, so nice to meet you darling," he replies with warmth in his eyes, "Just step over to the others and wait for the others." Samantha walks towards the others. James and Robin smile at her. Adaliah glares slightly and quirks her lip up in a sneer. Angel gives her a toothy grin, she now has the perfect opportunity for another advantage.

"GREETINGS FELLOW CONTESTANTS! The sun has the most beautiful hue this lovely day," exclaims a new teen. This 5'9 figure was nothing if not original. He had on an open sleeveless green vest with a moss green sash. The graceful build of his body was shown through his exposed stomach and chest, catching the eyes of the girl contestants...most of them anyway. He wore white pants and ornate bands on his arms. Two decorative earrings can be shown in his left ear. His poignant and angular jawline was very similar to Blaise. The small tribal tattoos and small specs of color from paint could be seen easily on his face. A thick outcrop of tousled charcoal stood out with a hint of green streaks. It's held behind his ears in a Victorian ponytail, emphasizing the green streaks. He stops and stares wide-eyed in awe at one of the contestants.

His walks proudly in a graceful stride towards the contestant. He holds his hands towards her face and whispers, "Such beauty. Such misery hidden behind these purple eyes. Your person will be an amazing creation."

Adaliah looks at him with a glare. On the inside she craps bricks. How could anyone see that? Especially him. She backs away from him and glares towards the ground. The teen turns slowly away from Adaliah and looks towards Blaise.

"I'm Yuan Apaec. A pleasure to be a part of this voyage."

"Blaise, pleasure is mine. Let's wait for the rest of the people shall we?" Yuan nods swiftly and swiftly strides towards the back of the group, basking in the ambiance of such pleasant muses.

The next figure to show looked at the jet with arguments in head. Is he really here for just the money? So many valuables could just be in the bathroom! With his mind set on doing what he has to do just for the money at the end of this thing, he strides forward with a black duffle bag in his right hand. His skin is dark brown; a short black buzzcut. Pecan shaped dark brown eyes look at every single person already here, stopping at the blonde with icy blonde streaks. He plants his signature sly smirk on his face and walks up to her.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Jacque." Angel looks him up and down. Jacque is wearing a dark grey t-shirt, black sweatpants, and red sneakers. She looks back into his piercing gaze and smiles.

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing special, just sweet dreams." Angel giggles at him, hiding her annoyance. He'll have her eating out of the palm of his hands...if only he knew. Blaise clears his throat and glances back to see the next person show up.

The teen shows up riding a skateboard. The teen yells will excitement as he does small flips towards the jet. His striking leaf green eyes shine with excitement as the breeze blows his aqua hair. His green hood billows in the wind over his white undershirt. He wears purple shorts and green converse shoes on his feet. He zig-zags closer to the contestants and shifts the board sideways, stopping it to a halt. He grins at everybody and looks to Blaise.

"What's up! I'm Cole, this is going to be epic!" Cole looks around and notices a difference between their distance from Blaise. "Um, are you a new host?"

"Nah, the host is in the jet."

Cole rubs his aqua goatee and smirks, "Chris does like to make an entrance. Weird, he's usually cheap." Blaise turns up his nose and snorts.

"Wow! You guys look amazing!" The next teen exclaims. This teen is a 5'8 lean male. He has light brown shaggy hair, sparkling green eyes, and a kind face. He smiles, despite his scar over his left eyebrow. He's wearing a red hoodie unzipped to show a green t-shirt with the orange Pac-Man ghost on the front. Jeans hugged his hips and orange sneakers with green laces were on his feet. A navy blue beanie was on top of his head. Blaise looks at him with an amused smile.

"I take it that you're Ronny."

"Yes sir!" Ronny mockingly salutes. Blaise laughs, "Head over there Ronny, we're halfway there." Ronny heads over to the others. Soon, the next person comes up.

A rather short male figure comes up to the group. The teen had medium, beach blonde hair that brightened up in the sun. He's wearing a red and black tank top with blue jeans and orange high tops with blue laces. Once he was close enough, his freckles on his nose could be clearly seen. He approaches Blaise and gives a small smile.

"Hey there, I'm Paul! This is going to be awesome!"

Blaise chuckles, "Nice to meet you Paul. Head over with the rest of the group." Paul heads over to Ronny and the two engage into conversation. Then the next contestant shows up.

A pale skinned girl approaches the group. The girl's jet black hair blows in the wind. Her white swooped bang blows over her face, obscuring one of her bluish silver eyes. She's wearing a black t-shirt, washed up jeans, purple sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. The wind blows again, revealing her long, deep scar over her right eye. Blaise looks at her with a bit a sadness in his eyes. He meets her halfway and hugs her, earning her bewildered, jealous, and nonchalant glances.

"Tori, did you make it all right?"

"Just fine Blaise. Just fine, " she replies softly. Blaise wasn't anywhere close to showing favorites, but this girl would allow him to at least give her a hug. "Just head over to those two fellows over there and you'll be fine." He points towards Ronny and Paul. Tori quietly walks to them and speaks softly, "Hi."

Paul looked at her with curiosity and a small admiration; he knew he was going to make her his friend no matter what. He looked to Ronny and Ronny nods in understanding. Angel looks at the exchange and frowns slightly, she doesn't like this. Jacque and Robin could care less, Yuan sees a perfect opportunity for a conflict, and Samantha and James watch the next contestant come through.

An lean, tall teen awkwardly walks to the group. His dark brown hair and ears stick out the most on his body. He's wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt, a maroon woolen vest, and khaki cargo pants with numerous zippers. He stops towards Blaise and pushes his silver glasses over his big dark blue eyes.

"Hello there sir, I'm Zacharias Sophie Smith. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." He holds his hand out to Blaise, who takes it.

"Blaise, the pleasure is mine. Please make yourself comfortable with the rest of the oh so wonderful contestants."

"Thank you for your magnanimous help." He then walks to the rest of the group. He would have made it to his intended spot if it weren't for a foot to sticking out in his way. He falls flat on his face. The culprit laughed out loud.

"Watch your step next time dude!" laughed Cole. Robin and James help Zacharias up and try to dust off his clothes. He had a cut on his nose. Cole see's the cut and immediately regrets his joke, it's not like he really meant it.

"Woah, dude, I'm really sorry. I was just making a j-"

"I think you've done enough for right now, yeah?" Blaise asks. Cole looks down then looks back to Zacharias. "If it makes it better, I like the name."

Zacharias gives a small smile, "No problem, and yes, it does makes up for reconciliation." Yuan adored the conflict, it would make an amazing piece: Jokes of Reconciliation. Yuan doesn't get to ponder much on it because the next person showed up.

The 5'8 teen walks with a pep in her step. She has long, black, and wavy hair blowing with the wind. Her high cheekbones define her bright smile as she waves excitedly at everyone. She is wearing a Pikachu hoodie over a red flannel shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and black converse hightops. A scar could be seen on her arm. She walks up to Blaise and asks a plethora of questions.

"I'm Naomi. I'm a love games. What's your favorite game? Have you seen a previous show? How's it to be a host? Where'd this jet come from? I thought Chris's jet blew up? Am I the last one here? What about-" Blaise covers her mouth. Her voice was muffled by his hand and glares at him.

"Slow down there little darling. Catch your breath. Will you go slower?" She nods with his hand still covering his mouth. He slowly moves it and she takes a deep breath.

"I'm just glad to be here! It's going to be some an adventure."

"It sure will. You can wait for the rest of the contestants and talk someone else's ear off." Naomi huffs and walks to the rest of the group.

"Nice hoodie," remarks Ronny.

"Thanks! I got it..." Naomi goes into the story of how she got her hoodie and why she chose Pikachu. Blaise sees this and shakes his head.

"Marsh better be glad I love her," he mutters as yet another contestant shows up.

Another 5'8 male walks up to the scene. He's a brunette with hair short in the back, longer in the front, and gelled up. His blue eyes shone with excitement as he approached the group. He wore a Foxy styled sweatshirt, black jeans, yellow and purple shoes, a black top hat, and a Chica bib that says "let's eat."

He walks with a laid back stride and walks up to Blaise.

"Hello, I'm Freddy!"

"Hey there Freddy, I'm Blaise. Join the rest of the people over there and wait for the last of the contestants. Freddy nods and heads over to the Pikachu hoodie and the other brunette.

"I'm Freddy!"

"I'm Naomi!"

"Ronny!"

Freddy smiles, "You guys look like a couple of gamers, ever heard of Five Nights at Freddy's?" Ronny looks confused but seemed very interested, but Naomi gasps.

"I LOOOOVE THAT GAME!" and the two engage into the subject of FNaF with Ronny listening in, deeply interested. Soon another contestant shows up.

A rusty peach tanned female shows up on the scene. Her wheat blonde hair is in a semi-high wavy ponytail that reaches her upper back. Her thick bangs cover her forehead that frames her round face and almond-shaped olive green eyes. Her full, smiling tan lips emphasize her freckled nose. She's wearing a sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt with a white wife beater underneath tucked into blue denim shorts and mahogany cowboy boots. She looks at the big jet behind everyone and her eyes widen with anticipation and admiration.

"Wowwee! I ain't never seen a plane this big before! Momma always said a big plane brings big chances!"

Blaise walked up to the girl. "Howdy sweetheart, what's your name?"

"I'm Tanya Jane Peterson! But you can call me TJ." She holds a hand out to him. He accepts it gratefully.

"Nice to meet you TJ. There's a few more contestants to meet; so make yourself comfortable."

"I don't know how I'm gonna do it at this place but I'm gonna try!" She walked determinedly to the rest of the contestants. "Petunia would be so proud of me!" She walked up to Adaliah and greeted her. Adaliah sneered and TJ frowned at her. She turned back to look just in time to see another contestant to arrive.

A 6'0 female walks timidly towards everyone. Her long, raven black hair falls back to her waist. Her olive green eyes were filled with resistance as she moved to the contestants. She wore a white tee-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it, a black leather jacket, a black and grey plaid mini-skirt, black fingerless gloves, black knee-high high-heeled rocker boots and a silver necklace with the omega symbol on it. She looks up to Blaise's grey eyes and feels a sense of security.

"I'm Alice, are you the host?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blaise. And no, I'm not. The host is in the jet."

"Oh...ok." Alice walks to the end of the group, making sure she stands away from everyone else. Angel looks at her with a small smile, but Alice doesn't return it. Angel frowns at this and watches for the next contestant...again.

This 5'5 diva walked with confidence. Her graceful stride showed she was a dancer. If that didn't, her outfit sure would. She wore a regular pink ballet outfit complete with the pink tutu and tights. She wore pink flats as well. Her icy blonde hair was placed in a tight bun. As she came closer, the sparkles on her tiny nose could be clearly seen on her pale skin. Her icy blue eyes peered at her fellow competition...very interesting. She will be winning this competition; she hasn't won her ballet competitions and made lead in her recitals for nothing! She sees Blaise and greets him with a winning smile.

"I'm Sabrina Lilac, pleasure."

"Blaise Jordan, pleasure is mine." Sabrina giggles and twirls her tutu, and her entire outfit appeared to be the color purple. Some of the contestants looked impressed, Jacque and Yuan however, were not. Her attention was short lived when a voice could be heard in the distance.

"I HATE WALKING! Can a girl get some help around here?!" The final contestant pulled everyone's attention. The teen could be seen carry a various number a bags and looked a little tired. Her long black hair was pulled in a high ponytail. Her dark green eyes glared at the contestants as they watched her with amusement. Her olive tanned skin glistened with light sweat. She wore a white of-shoulder 'Little Miss Sunshine' shirt, with a bright hot pink bra which can be seen through it, tight fitting light blue denim jeans, white converse and a lot of real and fake gold bling- especially gold hoops. She kept walking far enough to see Blaise. And she dropped her stuff and walked slowly towards him. As she did, she looked at him from head to toe; and she was thoroughly impressed. She approached him and daintily handed him her hand.

"Hello there," she purred, "I'm Laura" she giggles. Blaise inwardly rolls his eyes and replies, "Blaise. You're the very last contestant; welcome to the show."

"Ooooh good! I don't have to wait anymore. So PLEASE tell me you are the host!"

Just then while stretching her arms, Marsha walks out of the jet and says, "Blaise dear, have the- oh! You're all here!" Everyone turned to Marsha. Some eyes turned to her in shock, some looked at her in lust, and others looked at her with envy.

"Please tell me you're _NOT _the host!" screams Laura.

Marsha laughs and replies, "Sorry to disappoint you darling, but I am. And this," wrapping her arm around Blaise, "Is _MINE_!" Blaise smiles at Marsha and kisses her forehead. Laura huffs and joins the others. Then Marsha turns to the whole group. "I know you guys were expecting Chris, but he's not the host; I am. So board up! and let's get on with the show! I have some things we're going to clear as we board, but I want to make this one thing VERY clear: I. Am. Not. Chris." And with that, Marsha grabs Blaise's hand and leads him in the jet. Everyone else looks as the two board. Marsha looks back out the door.

"What are y'all waiting for? Come on!" and everyone gathers their luggage, and begin to board the jet. As Marsha looks out the window to see the last competitor come up the steps, the jet door begins to close.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! I hope I portrayed everyone well and to Cole's creator, I'm not making him a butthole. I just needed a little conflict. I have no idea when I will be updating, but know that I will be continuing this story. I promise. The next chapter consists of the show's rules, teams, and hopefully the first challenge! BTW I randomly chose the order of appearance by picking out of a bag. I also did this with the teams so I made it perfectly fair for everyone. I can't announce the teams, but I can tell you the team names: Iced Diamonds and Burning Rubies. Marsha likes jewelry so I thought it would be fitting. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Review! Just no flames please, that's part of the Burning Rubies title XD Also NO ONE is being eliminated the first challenge. I wanted everyone to at least have one good night on the show before being eliminated and for everyone to adjust, but they will still have a challenge. I think I got everything I needed to say covered XD <strong>


	4. Qui Qui Disney!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Total Drama. Each character belongs to their respected authors and I own Blaise and Marsha. Any other name or brand mentioned...I don't own those either *shrug* sue me XD **

**Some of the destinations may be the same from World Tour, but I'm going about them in different ways! **

* * *

><p>The contestants all looked at the inside of the jet with amazement. The soft cream carpet floors were all neat and clean. There was an actual beige couch with ornate olive green pillows in each corner; white silk pillows behind them. A brown quilt lied casually in the middle of the couch. In the middle of the couch, sleek olive green seat buckles could be seen. Two mini-fridges could be seen in the jet.<p>

Across from the couch were two caramel leather seats; each arm consists of two cup-holders. Posted in the middle of the seats was a dining table, decorated with white fine china plates and polished silver utensils; all under olive green table cloths. Fresh, yellow tulips stood erect in a vase close to the windows.

Jacque eyed the silver and fine china. He mentally slapped himself, _'I'm here for the millions. I can get this afterwards.'_

The group walk through to the corridor to see more caramel leather seats; dining tables with china and silver in between each pair of seats. Fresh orchids are in the floral vases instead of the yellow tulips. The walls are painted a smooth cream, storage doors between each space. All eyes roamed the room until they stopped at Marsha and Blaise. Blaise leaned calmly over the cockpit's doorframe; Marsha sat at the first leather seat, crossing her right leg over her left. She rocked her white leather stiletto heel as she stared at the contestants. She waved a hand to Blaise, and he left inside the cockpit. Beside the cockpit was another room; it seemed to have a bedroom suite inside. Marsha closed the door and looked back to the contestants.

"Hello my dears! I know you were probably hoping..and dreading that Chris was going to greet you." Some heads nodded, while others merely shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, he's not! You're actually getting a better deal here."

"Oh yea? Why's that, huh!?" Laura asked, her ego still sore from earlier.

"Because I'm his sister, duh! And I don't do gross and disgusting." she replies.

Laura huffs and crosses her arms, looking cross.

"Does anyone else have anything to say? No? Good." She stands and walks to them. "I'm Marsha, and now, as you know I'm Chris's younger sister. My brother always was a cocky son of a gun and tried to out-do me in everything. Our parents died, leaving us with trillions of money. Chris wanted to be cheap, but arrogant in his own way and decided to host Total Drama. You see how that went." She snorts, "So I want to give it a try. And unlike my brother," she gestures around the jet, "I like to splurge."

"How much is...all of this exactly?" Angel asks.

Marsha waves her hand in a nonchalant manner, "Don't know, don't care. I have the money for it." Angel accepts her answer, she knows about having the lavish things.

"Now back to what I was saying; I like to splurge. So I decided to splurge on you all; and rub it in my big brother's face of course! So I welcome you all to Total Drama Paradise."

"If Chris is your brother, who is Blaise?" asked Paul.

Marsha laughs and replies, "Blaise is my very close friend. I've known him since we were in middle school. He's had my back, and I have his. Yeah, sometimes he's like my boyfriend, but we haven't gone that far. I love him to death and I'm glad to have him in my life."

"Awww! I know I have a very special place in your heart, as you do in mine." Blaise placed a hand on his heart and sighs happily. Marsha swats at him and laughs, "Oh stop it you! I need to get these introductions over with!" He laughs and holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Lead the way ma'am."

"Alright! So you guys know me. Let me see if I know you guys." She edges closer to them. She looks to Cole. Brown eyes meet green. She gives him an easy smile and he gulps nervously. "You're Cole, I'd recognize that aqua anywhere." He chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his aqua hair. Marsha moves on to the next person. Tori looked down when Marsha approached. Marsha gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face to stare her in the eye.

"Tori sweetie, never let your tiara fall." Tori, grateful, gives her a small smile. Sabrina, however, didn't like that one bit. She's the only princess around here! Let the others drop their plastic crowns! Marsha moves on to the dark-skinned con artist. She smiles and reaches to rub his buzzcut, but he grabs her wrist halfway. He glares at her, "I _really _don't like to be touched," and he releases her hand.

Marsha raises an eyebrow and says, "Understood. And I'll take it that you're Jacque." He nods and puts a smirk on his face. She rolls her eyes and moves on to the next one. Before she could say a word, the jet begins to move. "Ah, I guess we're getting a move on then. I will get to the rest of you soon; but for now, I'll get down to teams and my rules."

"_Your _rules?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes, MY rules. So! Your teams are the Iced Diamonds and the Burning Rubies." everyone perked up at the names; nothing embarrassing this season!

"Everyone will pick their seat for the first destination. Under each seat has a briefcase. Each case has the team's jewel inside. It will be yours to keep, and yes, it's very much real." Eyes widened at the statement; this show is getting even better before they even start!

"Now for each challenge, of course, there'll be a winner and loser. Instead of the losers, being part of an 'economy class', they'll still be in luxury. The catch, they'll be catering to the winners for the night." She whistles and Blaise rolls a cart towards them. "I've ordered personalized uniforms based off the weights and heights I was given in every application. So everybody has their own uniform; plus, they have nametags, so don't think you'll get away with not wearing it. "

The uniforms consist of an ironed white collared shirt, grey slacks or skirt, and black polished loafers. Each one had a personalized name on it, one of each contestant. Zacharias raised his hand swiftly and asks, "What about eliminations? Will we be exerted out of the door like in your older sibling's season?"

"Yes, there's still eliminations. But instead of being pushed out of the door, we give each ceremony before liftoff. So that way, my people can escort you home in a first class plane. You will gone, but you'll have had a good time and will be leaving hopefully on a good note. Sadly, you won't be leaving with the 1.5 million dollars." She does a sad dramatic gesture, but straightens up. "Any questions?" One hand raises up.

"Where's our first destination?" asks Robin.

"That, my dear, is the City of Lights! Now take a seat, and grab the briefcase under it." Everyone runs to pick a seat and reach for the briefcase underneath it. Cole, Alice, Paul, Robin, Laura, Jacque, Ronny, Sabrina, and Naomi all opened up a briefcase with a diamond inside.

Cole fist pumped his diamond in the air.

Alice stared at the diamond, staring at its beauty.

Paul was joyous with his pick, diamonds are awesome!

Robin stared intently at the diamond. Diamonds are similar to being at the top of things; and he would make it to the top.

Laura looked at her diamond, diamonds are _her_ best friend.

Jacque slipped his diamond in his duffle bag, he liked this new host.

Ronny watched his diamond in the light; he loved the different lights that could be seen through it, like a prism!

Sabrina grinned big at her diamond; she loved it!

Naomi squealed with delight over her diamond. It reminded her of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl!

Yuan, Freddy, Angel, Tori, Samantha, TJ, Adaliah, James, and Zacharais found rubies in their briefcases.

Yuan loved the ruby; rubies are different and vibrant.

Freddy liked his ruby, the color reminded him of Freddy's eyes in the security camera.

Angel was slightly disappointed about finding a ruby. She prefers diamonds, but a jewel is a jewel.

Tori stared at her ruby; it truly is extraordinary.

Samantha looked at her ruby with interest; it truly was a work of art.

TJ was giddy holding her ruby. Reminded her of her chicken's feathers back home; and they were some lil devils!

Adaliah eyed her ruby, it reminded her of blood.

James was honored by picking the ruby. Rubies are meant to be the stones of love, and they have healing properties.

Zacharias was fascinated by the valuable variety of mineral corundum, the scientific discovery behind it was very intriguing.

Marsha claps happily, "So we have our teams! And make you guys get along, you're gonna need it for this challenge!"

"How long is this going to take to Paris?" asks Blaise. He could be seen lounging at an empty seat, messing with his hair. Sabrina, Laura, and Angel stared appreciatively.

"Not long, everyone can relax and settle in because we won't be in Paris until tomorrow. So if you need anything, just knock on the door. Oh! before I forget, the confessional is, as usual, in the bathroom. Until tomorrow dearies!"

Marsha heads into the closed door beside the cockpit. Blaise faces the contestants with a small, bows, and turns on his heels to the room Marsha went in.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think they're doing in there?" inquired Laura.<p>

"It's none of your business, so drop it," replied Adaliah.

"No one asked you!" She retorts

"You asked everyone you twit!" Adaliah exclaims, standing up. Laura gets up as well, not one to run from a fight.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Keep the peace! This is the first night here, just keep your cool!" reasons James. Ronny looks at him curiously, "You have quite the projected voice, but you were quiet this whole time?"

"Sorta, I have an inner peace with myself. I learned when to and when not to project my voice."

"That's a nice asset to have."

"Thanks," he gives a small smile and looks back at Adaliah and Laura, "So are you guys good now?"

Adaliah glares at Laura with malice; Laura sends Adaliah a murderous stare.

They both reply at the same time, "Yeah."

James smiles, "Good! So we can have a pleasant evening."

"Why break up the conflict? It created such a glorious masterpiece!" demands Yuan. He scoffs and says, "I shouldn't be so surprised. People with such low class don't understand the arts."

"Excuse me?"

"Is your hearing impaired? I shouldn't have to repeat myself."

"I don't have time for your foolishness. I'm going to put my things in my storage and settle in." James grabs his luggage and heads down the aisle.

"My foolishness?! Who do you think you are?" he demands.

James turns his head over his shoulder and replies, "James Black." and he disappears behind the doorway. Yuan looked back at the spot where James stood and turned his nose up in the air, "Simpleton."

Jacque reclined his feet into the seat and watches everyone, he doesn't socialize much; he cons people. And he's not about to start buddying up with anybody anytime soon. Besides, he'll save his socializing to persuading everyone to do things his way. He scans the other teens and catches Angel's eye. He smirks sends her a sly wink, making her turn his head from him.

Naomi sat across from Feddy, who was reading a book.

"Whatcha reading? It looks good. It has a nice design. Is it-"

"It's part of Vampire Knight series."

"Cool! Can I read it with you? I promise I will be quiet. Please please-"

"Of course you can! And we can finish our discussion of Five Nights at Freddy's" he grins.

"Sounds like a plan!" Naomi goes to the other side where Freddy was sitting and sits on the arm of the chair. She leans on his shoulder slightly, getting a better view of the story."

Zacharias is sitting across from TJ, who looks interested. "So the history behind the jet invention is still perplexing to me. I mean, I understand the whole concept of their uses, but I don't firmly believe that our resources were in completely plentiful."

TJ looked at him with her chin on her fists, "Gosh, I don't know half of the words you just said in that sentence, but it sho was interesting!"

"How can you not comprehend my explanation? I simply explained the history of jets..." He goes back into his explanation. TJ just looks at him, smiling and nodding when necessary. She just liked listening to him.

Tori is sitting on the couch in the back, tucked under the brown quilt. She bobs her head softly, humming a song to herself when she sees a figure walking towards her. The blond locks of Paul could seen. He sits at the end of the couch, careful not to sit on her feet.

"First night here huh?"

"Yea, the couch is comfortable at least."

"Yeah, definitely. I love this interior.!"

"I prefer a more darker color."

"Ohhh," Paul scratches his head, "I know you may want to be alone and all, but I was hoping that I could sit with you."

Tori hesitates, but manages to say, "Sure, that's fine with me."

Paul smiles brightly and says, "Cool!" The two sit in silence, comfortable with each other.

Sabrina sits indian style on her seat; her eyes closed as if she was meditating. Like she would really get to know these half-wits! She is at the top of her game! None of these people could ever come close to what she has achieved. She must think happy thoughts as she anticipates heading to Paris. The possibilities were endless!

Alice sat alone, her arms perched on the dining table. She looked out the window, watching the clouds and the land below her. She wonders how she got into this mess; she didn't even want to be here. She subconsciously rubbed her faded scars; contemplating should she cut tonight. She didn't notice that someone sat down in front of her. The person looked at her with concern, she didn't notice that she was showing her scars to the person.

"Ahem" she looks up startled "Are you ok?"

She hid her surprise and smiled slightly, "I'm fine. Thank you Robin."

"I couldn't help but notice the scars on your arm" she took her arms off the table folded them in her lap.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But I saw-"

"It's nothing!" She snapped. Robin looks at her with such intensity, she fell back a little.

"It may not seem like it, but you can trust me." He gets up and places a hand on her shoulder. She tenses up and he quickly removes his hand. He looks at her and says, "I'm here if you want to talk." And he walks away.

Cole was relaxed in his leather seat. He had his headphones in, loving the time he had with his music. He had his eyes closed, bobbing his head to the beat. He opened his eyes to see Laura. She turned his way and he waggled his eyebrows at her. She scoffed in disgust and turned away, heading to the bathroom to change. He then turns his attention to Samantha. He catches her attention and gives her a big grin. She blushed and looked away. She looked back, only to see him still staring at her. Not much for attention, she turned away again.

Everyone were starting to turn in as the colors of the sky turned dark. The main thing on their mind was what Paris would bring them tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Marsha lied in bed, watching as Blaise set his blanket and pillow on the chair.<p>

"You sure you don't want to share? I'm not going to bite ya know," she jokes.

"I know Marsh, but I will."

"Haha! Very funny Blaise. Come on, I'm not about to let you sleep in the chair."

"But-"

"Pleeeeeaaaase!" She gives him wide puppy eyes. He looks at her, sighs, and caves in.

"Fine, but only because I wouldn't fit in the chair." He grabs his blanket and pillow and set them on the bed. He climbs in and lays on his side. Marsha smiles and turns her back towards his.

"Do you think the challenge is going to go good tomorrow?"

Blaise opens up his eyes, "Of course, a brilliant mind made it up. And that brilliant mind made it happen." He couldn't see it, but he knew she smiled.

"Thank you Blaise, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart Marsh."

"Don't call me that."

He chuckled and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

><p>The contestants awoke to see the sky clear and blue; they were entering Paris. Out the window, the gentle River Seine rambles through the city, flanked by stately museums, centuries-old churches, and blocks of Rococo- and Neoclassic-design architecture, further enhanced by charming trees and glowing streetlamps. Peppering the Seine's cobbled walks and graceful bridges are impossibly chic Parisians, probably on their way to the market, cafe or cinema.<p>

Most of them looked out their windows with amazement and complete interest; the City of Lights was a sight! They continued to fly over Paris, passing the Eiffel Tower. The jet begins to slow in a fluid motion. Everyone groans at the sudden impact to their stomach; quite nauseating. Sooner than they thought, they felt a landing. The contestants look out the windows to see the Parisians walking casually down the walks and bridges. But their main sight was right in front of them.

It was an overwhelming building, 128 meters long (420 ft) with two 69 meter tall towers (226 ft). The spire over the crossing reaches 90 meters (295 ft). The building has several large rose windows, the northern thirteenth-century window is the most impressive. The massive window has a diameter of 13.1 meters. Up top of the gothic architecture were gargoyles and grotesques. It truly was an amazing site.

Zacharias rubbed his glasses and put them back on, "Are we at-"

Robin and Ronny had the same idea, "Notre Dame Cathedral," they all said at one.

"That's right dearies! We're at the famous Notre Dame Cathedral!" Marsha exclaimed, surprising everyone since she was behind the group. "To start your challenge, each person has a costume in the back storage with their name on it. Before you guys complain on what you have, everything was completely fair; meaning we drew names at random for each team. So get dressed and meet me and Blaise in the Cathedral in 30 minutes!" She leaves back into the stateroom and comes back out with a black bag in her hand. With Blaise in tow, the two exit out of the jet and over to the Cathedral.

* * *

><p>"Can she even park here?" asked Paul<p>

Cole shrugged, "Who cares? We're in Paris, France!" Paul accepted that answer. One by one, the teens came out from the storage with a costume bag with their name on it; no one knew what was inside.

On the team of Ice Diamonds: Alice, Jacque, Ronny, and Sabrina were dressed in brown tights, a forest green and torn t-shirt, and tan boots. Cole, Paul, Robin, and Naomi were dressed in purple and black cloaks, black tights, and black boots. Laura was dressed in a lavender gypsy skirt, a green and yellow corset, a white off-shoulder shirt, and she was barefoot with a gold hoop around her ankle.

On the team of Burning Rubies: Yuan, Angel, Zacharias, and TJ were dressed in tan tights, a black and torn t-shirt, and brown boots. Freddy, Tori, James, and Adaliah were dressed in gold and black cloaks, black tights, and black boots. Samantha was dressed in a lavender gypsy skirt, a green and yellow corset, a white off-shoulder shirt, and she was barefoot with a gold hoop around her ankle.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion. Only a few made a small connection to their outfits and their location; who doesn't like Disney? So the teams head out of the jet, which automatically closed when the last person stepped off. They took in as much of Paris as they could get while they walked into the Cathedral. Down the isle, they see Marsha and Blaise.

Marsha was dressed in a white off-shoulder crop top that shows her toned midriff, a blue gypsy skirt that hugged her hips snugly, gold trinkets and hoops covered her arms. She was barefoot with a gold hoop around the ankle. Her hair was in soft, wavy curls and her lips were the color of scarlet red. She stood with her hip cocked to the side; her hand on her hip.

Blaise was dressed in a black torn t-shirt that defined and showed off some of his muscles, brown tights and black boots. His hair was tied in a low ponytail. He stood in a tall, regal manner.

"I see you all found your outfits! I know it's different, but some of you may have already made the connection to our theme!"

"Get to the point Marsh, I want to be out of this as soon as possible," complained Blaise.

"Such a sore sport. Anyway, as you can see, each team only has one gypsy. She's your team's "Esmeralda". The players in cloaks are the "Claude Frollo" of the team; your job is to find the other team's Esmeralda, kidnap her, and bring her back to your side. The players in torn t-shirts are the team's "Quasimodo"; your job is to protect your Esmeralda from being captured. The first team to successfully capture and bring back the other "Esmeralda" wins. I will be watching for Iced Diamonds and Blaise will watch for Burning Rubies."

Blaise steps up beside Marsha and says, "I will escort the Burning Rubies to their safe zone; Marsh will escort the Iced Diamonds. You won't know where the other team is. It will be you job to find out. Basically, it's the Disney version of capture the flag. Except your flag is a girl. Any questions?"

A few hands shot up. "How were these outfits distributed? If we're basing this off of certain qualities and factors of each player, doesn't this seem a little off?" asked Ronny. Laura glared slightly at Ronny; what is _that _supposed to mean? She is the perfect choice to be Esmeralda! She has the body and the personality; not these other simple chicks!

"Actually, to be fair, we drew out of a hat; I mentioned it earlier before leaving the jet."

"How is it that we can roam the Cathedral? I know for a fact that they have specific times for visitation." asked Robin.

"Blaise called in a favor from one of the tour guides, saved her poodle once." Blaise muttered something incoherently under his mouth.

"Why are you dressed up? You're not playing are you?" inquired Sabrina.

Marsha raised an eyebrow slightly, "No, I like to dress the part and be involved with the challenges. My brother did it; so I can too."

"Do we have to participate?" asked Tori. She really didn't want to do this.

"I'm sorry sweetie, everyone must participate." Tori looked slightly disappointed, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Any more questions? No? Good! Iced Diamonds come with me and Burning Rubies go with Blaise."

The Iced Diamonds heading in the opposite direction of the Burning Rubies. They walk through the rows of the Cathedral, heading to a doorway of a spiral of stairs. They travel up the steps, following Marsha, at a very brisk pace. The dark and dreary stone steps were in a narrow passageway, making the team follow in a single file line; Robin at the front and Alice in the back. It felt like forever climbing up the steps, until they finally reached to the top. Everyone walked through the doorway and were greeted wit an amazing site. The walkway entrance connecting to the tower gave a view of the city. All the buildings, foliage, and bridges surround the Eiffel Tower in the daylight.

"Come on dearies! Your fortress in the North Tower awaits!" ushers Marsha.

Robin leads the group into the North Tower, looking at the intricate framework surrounding the tower's bell. He looks towards Marsha and Marsha nods; he gets to take the lead, finally! Marsha watches as Robin begins to talk.

"Alright you guys, here's the plan. Alice, I know you don't really want to do this so it's a good thing you're a Quasimodo; so you'll be our lookout. Watch at the open spaces and signal if you see something suspicious. Jacque, interact at least once, and form a signal with Alice. If she gives it to you, make a hideout for Laura. Sabrina, this is your time to shine; if Jacque has to hide Laura, you'll try to pass yourself off as Esmeralda. Ronny, just in case that doesn't work, I'll need someone with a unique eye to set up some traps to lead them away. As long as nothing destroys the tower." The "Quasimodo" group nod and set out to work.

"Is there a certain way you want to signal?" Alice asks quietly.

Jacque shrugs, "Signal with one finger, then two, and close it with a fist. Do it with your hand behind your back where only I can see it."

"Alright, thanks." She nods at him.

"Anytime sweetheart," he smirks and winks at her. She blushes and goes to position.

"Naomi, think of our expedition as a night at Freddy's. You had to avoid the animatronics looking at the security cams, right?" She nods excited, "So while we go look for the other team, watch out for any movement surrounding us from behind."

"Yes sir!" She salutes in a patriotic manner. He smiles back at her.

"Cole and Paul, you guys will be in the middle. While I lead us to find their spot, you two will do the sneaking in and taking her." They high-five and say, "Yeah!"

Robin smiles at his team, "Iced Diamonds, we will be winning this challenge if it's the last thing I do. We can do this!" And everyone sets out in motion. Marsha stops the "Claude Frollo" part of the team.

"Let me make the call to Blaise, and then you can begin." Marsha takes out her Galaxy s5 and dials a number.

"They ready?"

"Yupp" she says popping the "p", "They're good to go."

"Alright, I'll give them the go." Blaise hangs up his iPhone 6. He blows out a a huge breath as he turns back to the Burning Rubies. He had to listen to Zacharias and Freddy go on and on...and on about Notre Dame and it's history. TJ would always add in her input, making Zacharias go into a whole other tidbit. Yuan marveled in the Cathedral's beauty and continued to claim his love for the arts and Gothic architecture. Tori stuck in the very back, trying to cut herself off from the others. Angel tried to talk to her and get her to like her, but her plan didn't really work so well. James tried to strike a conversation with Adaliah, only to shift away from her forked tongue hissing at her. Samantha looked around the dreary place, thinking of the dark scary night. She didn't like those kind of places. The team had finally made it to their destination: The South Bell Tower; and now they're to this moment.

Blaise rubbed his temple, he and Marsha switching teams next time! Blaise looks at the Burning Rubies.

"So the Iced Diamonds are ready. Whenever you guys are ready, you may begin."

Yuan decided that this was his time to step up.

"Listen up. We're going to do this the right way; which is my way. Angel, Zacharias, and TJ you simpletons will be guarding Samantha while I keep watch." The three nod at him. Angel is smiling, but on the inside she was seething. How dare he!

"Freddy and James, you two will take one of the girls with you. James and whoever you pick, you will go to search for the hideout. Freddy and whoever you choose, you will be the ones to kidnap." Freddy shrugs and picks Tori. Tori smiles timidly and walk over to Adaliah and James. Adaliah sneers and glares at everyone.

"Samantha, for God's sake, just don't get caught!" Samantha nods timidly and holds back any emotion; she will NOT break down in front of them. Adaliah's purple eyes turn to slits.

"Don't yell at her, you *hiss*," hisses Adaliah. Yuan turns to the suffering beauty and bows, "Such treasures should be valued. I shall follow through with your request." Adaliah raised an eyebrow; her face stoic.

"So any final questions or requests? No? So let's get a move on people!" and everyone set out to do their jobs.

* * *

><p>The Iced Diamonds were doing their job, and doing it very well. Naomi strategically walked backwards in the group of four, watching every turn. No move will get past her vision. Robin led the way quickly and quietly. He listened in every nook and cranny, waiting for a sound. Paul and Cole walked along quietly, poised for grabbing.<p>

Back in the North Tower, Alice was looking for movement. Jacque was laid back, but was still watching Alice. She didn't look that bad to his eyes; the long hair, the body size. Her height wasn't bad either. She had a barrier; he could see that. And he'll make it a game to break it.

Sabrina stood by herself, practicing to be replaced in Laura's spot. Ronny was leaning casually on a framework, he was confident the others wouldn't find them. Laura sat perched by the bell, examining her nails.

Alice points one finger, then two, and closes a fist behind her back. Jacque sees it and immediately goes to Laura, covers her mouth when she chose to be loud, and hides her in one of Ronny's invented nooks. Sabrina moves to Laura's place, adjusting the little clothes she had on to look like a gypsy. Everyone else move out of sight; their plan was working.

Burning Rubies had made it to the tower...but Iced Diamonds were at their tower as well.

* * *

><p>Angel, Zacharias, TJ were waiting patiently for any sign to act. Yuan was supposed to be keeping watch, but was slightly distracted by the tower's framework and bell.<p>

The three, not having anything else to do, decided to engage into conversation. The three actually were getting along; Angel now satisfied she would have others on her side. None of them noticed a short person slip in from a small entryway. They didn't notice an aqua haired "Quasimodo" cover Samantha's mouth, and gently carry her away.

* * *

><p>Freddy and James high-five as they carried "Esmeralda" back to their tower. No one was even there to protect her! It was too easy. Adaliah and Tori walked silently behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>Marsha giggled as she seen the plan in action. Blaise in his tower, however, slapped his forehead. Cole and Paul brought Samantha back in, Naomi and Robin in tow. The four look in the tower win big winning grins on their faces; they noticed Sabrina gone. Jacque and Laura, Alice, and Ronny moved out of their nooks. Cole and Paul put Samantha down.<p>

"No hard feelings for kidnapping you, just part of the job," says Cole. He smiles at Samantha and she smiles back.

"I understand. I don't mind."

"So it looks like we have our winner!" exclaims Marsha, thoroughly impressed. She dials Blaise's number.

* * *

><p>Blaise answers his phone with a big grin.<p>

"Burning Rubies for the win, Marsh!" he exclaims as he sees Freddy and James bring in the girl. He frowned slightly; something seemed off.

"Sorry Blaise dear, you might want to check your "Esmeralda"," she giggles from the phone.

"What do you mean check again?" he asked. This invoked for everyone to look at their captured girl. Freddy took the bag off of her, and seen that she was only another "Quasimodo." That's when they notice Samantha missing.

Yuan sees this and begins to seethe. He glares and begins to blame everyone on the team; calling them beneath his expertise and lesser beings for not seeing a different. Almost everyone else yell back at him for being the watch guy.

"SHUT YOUR BLEEDING MOUTHS!" shouts Adaliah, her eyes blazing. Everyone begins to quiet down. "We lost, they won; get over it! There are more challenges so stop whining like a bunch of babies!" Yuan looked at her with adornment, "Such fire, such beauty that comes with suffering!" Adaliah looks back at him with a fierce glare.

"Alright guys, let's get back to the main floor." And the Burning Rubies with the addition of Blaise and Sabrina, head back to the nave of the Cathedral. They make it there to see that the Iced Diamonds already there. Sabrina heads back to the Iced Diamonds while Samantha goes back to the Burning Rubies. Sabrina basks in the "good jobs" and "nice touch" she was given from her teammates. Samantha looked at most of her teammates' angry looks. Yuan looked the most upset, glaring and muttering under his breath.

Marsha smiles innocently, and Blaise sticks his tongue out at her.

"Such maturity. Well my fellow contestants, the first winners of the season were the Iced Diamonds! Congratulations on your win. Your plan was thought through and you succeed, so I'm proud. Burning Rubies, you guys will do better next time so don't fret!" she says with a smile.

"At this time we would give the losers a tablet to vote on who they would want to send home. However, since it was the first night, no one is leaving and no one is to cater the other. Everyone gets to go back to the jet and relax. Come next destination, that's going to change. And speaking of change, let's go so I can get out of this ugly..ahem.. I mean oh who am I kidding, I need to get out of this." remarks Blaise as he hurries back to the jet. Everyone follows suit, laughing at Blaise's expense. Marsha laughs and says, "Just wait until next time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know the challenge isn't as long as it should be, but I'm hoping to work on that! This isn't my best in my opinion but I will be better next chapter! I tried to make sure everyone has screentime and that makes it a little longer. Forgive my version of Notre Dame de Paris! I haven't brushed up much on my history on it so I will do my research next time around! I know I mentioned a confessional, but didn't put any, THAT'S WHERE THE AUTHOR'S COME IN! I figured that any confessional be the best would come from the creators' themselves. So if you would like me to add a confessional from the "day", just add it to your review! I ALSO NEED THEIR WINTER OUTFITS! FROM THE COLD AND IN THE SNOW! Other than that, happy reading! :D<strong>


	5. Mud on a May Day

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Total Drama, or any reference to name-brand items I use in this story.

* * *

><p>Everyone soon boarded onto the jet. Blaise, eager to take the costume off, ran into the stateroom and slammed the door. Marsha laughed at him and shook her head. Laura and Sabrina were disappointed, he looked really good in a torn shirt! Yuan pushed passed them, still upset with the loss. The two look at his retreating figure with heated glares. Adaliah took her seat and leaned back casually; she didn't care for her outfit right now. Samantha walked in behind everyone else, she didn't want any more glares sent her way. Ronny, not a huge fan of his costume, went to the bathroom to change.<p>

He went into the bathroom. He'd been in here to change before, but he'd never paid attention to the decorum. The white marble walls intertwine with dark auburn wood. The wide spaced room had its own closet filled with towels and assorted soaps and bath salts. The double-sink counter was of a white marble. The mirror stretched to the each end of the wall; on top of mirror was a very secured camera.

_**~static~**_

"I'm so glad I got such an important job during the challenge! I'm sure we would have won anyway, but I helped a lot! Paris is cool and all, but I'd like to go somewhere cooler, like Japan, Kenya, or the South African diamond mines! The others here are cool too! I haven't gotten the chance to talk to them all yet, but I think I'll become friends with most of them! Adaliah scares me a little, but I believe she's a good person. James is cool to, he knows tons of weird facts, just like me! And Naomi, she-"

_**~static~**_

"HURRY UP I WANT TO USE THE CONFESSIONAL!" bellows Sabrina. Ronny sighs as he opens the bathroom door. Sabrina looked at him with a ticked expression and waves her hand off at him, "Could you move now?"

Ronny shakes his head and begins to move, "Fine." He mutters "such a drama queen" as he walks away. Sabrina sends a glare his way and goes into the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"This jet is like my palace! It's very luxurious. On another note, who do these people think they are!? I'M the one to be adored and respected like a queen! I do a fabulous job on the challenge, even get praise; but now they act like it didn't even happen! I WILL be respected out here! I know what, I'll make an alliance *waves it off* what am I saying? I know how to handle this and I don't need anyone." She crosses her arms and turns her nose up.

_**~static~**_

She checks her face out in the mirror and exits the bathroom. She looks around to see everyone lounging. She spots Cole and Samantha talking together. Cole looks to be smiling amusingly and Samantha looks down with a small smile on her face. Sabrina narrows her eyes, she should be getting all of the attention! She walks back to her seat, only to have her shoulder hit by someone else's shoulder. She looks at the person in the eye, and meets the color of purple.

"You need to watch where you're going, prissy" hissed Adaliah.

"Watch where _you're _going, freak!" she retorts. Adaliah sneers and puts a finger in Sabrina's face.

"You better watch your mouth, or you won't have one anymore," the veins in her neck begin to pop, illuminating her nail scars. Sabrina backs up a little bit, wavering. She then rolls her eyes and replies, "Whatever." Adaliah sneers back at her, and she heads into the direction of the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

Adaliah is glaring in the camera, her eyes are in dangerous slits, "If that prissy piece of shxt thinks she can get and my face and call me a _freak, _she has another thing coming! I will NOT be toyed with! And what's the deal with Yuan...he needs to leave me alone!" She gets up and closed her fists tightly. She took a deep breath and blows it out; she walks out the door stiffly. Adaliah pushes the door open roughly, startling Tori and Paul, who were talking softly on the couch. She heads to the her seat and looks up to the ceiling. Feeling eyes on her, she turns her head to lock with a certain "artist."

Yuan looks at her with a challenging glance, his pad and charcoal pencil in his hand. He approaches Adaliah and bows to her respectively.

"My dark muse, I present to you: The Haunting of Purple Eyes." He turns his pad around that shows the sketch of a girl's face. The girl appeared to be staring somewhere far off. Her face was clear of any scars, only the trail of a single tear. The most striking thing about the sketch, despite the beautifully contours from the charcoal pencil, was the girl's eyes. Her eyes were framed with long, curved eyelashes; their color was purple.

Yuan looked at Adaliah in triumph; Adaliah looked at the picture with mixed emotions. Her eyes betrayed her stoic face, and that's what shows in this picture. But she'd be damned if she let this guy know this! Her eyes hardened as she looked into Yuan's eyes.

"Thanks...but not really."

"Why must you resort to such remedial responses! We are above these serfs! They don't deserve to be here, nor do they deserve to have you speak their 'simple' language!"

"Above? Simple? Serfs?!" Adaliah is up to her feet, her eyes dancing in a dangerous purple flame, "Who gave you the right to be an ass to everyone! Get a clue!" she pushes him out of the way and leaves for another seat. Yuan looks back her with a confused expression; why feel guilty about the truth? He shrugs and heads to the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"I shall have her sooner than she thinks, I can feel it! The jet does have amazing interior design don't you think? The color scheme, the ornate designs, the architecture! This is befitting of someone of my stature. I do hate to reiterate, but these least 'fortunate' people do not belong here. And I will see to it that they will not make it to the end. The challenge would have been a success if those imbeciles actually listened to me! They have the nerve to blame me?! At least I did something right with my time and not like so incompetents!" He glared at the camera. "They will see, that this superior will make it to the top!"

_**~static~**_

Yuan stands up and walks gracefully out of the bathroom. He walks out to see Tori and Paul talking; he rolls his eyes and walks back to his seat. He could easily cause a conflict with those emotional bints, but he wants his muse to stay by his side. Ha! Like she could get away! He goes back to his seat, smiling, thinking about his muse.

Zacharias sits patiently with TJ. The girl had the country-twang of a cowgirl in a Western educational video, but he loved to humor her. She has been the only one that really listens to him; besides Ronny and Robin of course.

"So Petunia ran right into the mud, into the haystacks, and jumped on me! If I coulda known she would be that hungry I woulda fed her sooner!"

He smiles at her, "That sounds simply fascinating."

"Fassinatin'? I don't know bout that but it was funny! I shoulda told you about the time Delilah and I..." TJ begins another story, an attentive Zacharias sitting across from her.

_**~static~**_

He sits on the toilet and stares at the camera. He then waves "Hello telly people, I hope you are having a good day" He then pauses and grins "I had a fantastic day, never been to Paris before, I am so excited, it would be glorious to simply travel to wherever our next destination, wherever it may be, the Notre Dame it was fantastic the Gothic architecture, the symmetrical design, all in view of creating a heaven on earth, it is just mind blown" he then mimes an explosion "It was all uber fascinating, what they created with light...and the Stonehenge could we have been visited by alien life-force?...the Chinese and their discovery of paper, paper is such an interesting substance if you think about it...the hieroglyphics again I would love to study them...the very idea of living underwater- the idea of a human colony living underwater the framework of the entire system..."

_**~static~**_

Zacharias was pulled out of the camera by Laura.

"Beat it loser! It's my camera time!" and she pushes him out of the bathroom. Zacharias straightens himself up, wipes off is glasses, and casually walks back to TJ.

"What happened pumpkin?"

"The usual, getting thrown out of stuff." TJ frowns. She doesn't take to people being mean for no reason lightly; she ain't getting away with this.

Back in the bathroom, Laura fixes her makeup and begins her confessional.

**~static~**

"Me as Esmeralda, I have to say I looked good such a shame I had to be hidden" she scrunches her face in distaste "but urgh that Marsha 'little miss perfect' no-one is that perfect, no-one! She must fart- I mean everyone farts" she leans close to the camera her face is right up toward it "I will find her dirty little secret and when I do, I shall expose her" She sits back again "Her and Blaise, honestly" she does little bunny rabbit fingers "'Just friends'-Ha, I've met a few 'just friends' they are totally together just too scared to make the first move"

She smirks and then smiles "I did have a good time, Adaliah, she was fun, reminded me of Savvy. And James, seems nice enough a bit quiet; but that voice, totally like Bastion." She then shivers "But arg, all of those quiet people, just totally creepy, why can't they say what their thinking, all probably hiding something- it is just creepy, I don't like Marsha, but at least she's honest; the silent ones..." she shivers again. She then stretches her back, "Well best getting ready for relaxation."

_**~static~**_

She poses to herself and walks out the bathroom, ready to relax. Samantha then walks quietly into the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

Samantha shifts awkwardly in her seat. "W-Well...I liked being Esmeralda..I know I messed up the challenge for everyone and I'm sure all of the others girls or even a boy would have done a better job than me, but I dunno..." She has a small grin, "I liked being a little fancy for once. But I have to really work hard next time." She bows her head with a frown. "All of my teammates hate me now 'cause I lost the challenge...but I promise to work harder!"

_**~static~**_

She pokes her head out of the bathroom door, peering out to make sure no one was watching her. She only seen Paul and Tori sleeping on the couch; both on opposite ends. She smiles softly at them and heads back to sit with Cole.

She gives a small smile when Cole waggles his eyebrows at her. She looked down when he grabs her chin. She tenses slightly; she's not used to this.

"You don't have to keep looking down, your smile is very pretty." Cole blushes slightly, he did not mean for that last part to come out. Samantha blushes furiously.

"I uhh I, t-t-thank you Cole."

"Anytime." He scratches the back of his aqua hair, chuckling slightly.

James approaches the two, "My ruby glows bright in your direction; your love is very becoming. The spirits speak to me of these new bonds forming."

"That sounds...cool?" responds Cole. Samantha, however, was not keen to ghosts. She tried to hide her panic from the boys, she's blushed too much already!

"I'm sorry did I make you uncomfortable?" asked James. He noticed her sudden aura change.

"Oh no! It's fine!" she responds. Her soft voice only getting slightly loud. Cole smiles amusingly at her, causing her to look down again.

"I do apologize if I did anything of the sort, but I simply wanted to address you both before the chance was overlooked." He smiled at the two, turned on his heel, and walked to the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"Well I like almost of my team; except yuan. Who does he think he is? He would not tolerate the presence of a ghost against him. Also the ghosts do not tolerate him." He looks thoughtfully into the camera, "Cole and Samantha should not let this opportunity slip. My ruby speaks to me of the loving aura. It tells me of their upcoming romance and I think they should give it a try." he shrugs, " Besides, someone had to tell them; you never know how long you will be on here. Which I sense that it's coming soon...and I don't like it. The spirits don't lie, so perhaps..." he taps his chin.

_**~static~**_

He walks out of the bathroom without a second glance. He passes by Jacque, who was silently observing Alice. He'd find something to make her tick; she just had to show the right buttons to push. Robin then shows up by Alice; he sits down and starts talking to her. He gently lays a hand on her sleeve and she pushes his hand back rather stiffly. Jacque smirks and heads to the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"I love it here. First off, there is so many valuables that I can "borrow" & make a profit on. Secondly, I think I like this new host. The diamond may be a fake though. Thirdly, I didn't have to do anything yet & these idiots started to fight. Also, that hottie, Angel, may be playing hard to get. I going to need to get some allies soon if I want to stay in the game for the long run." He smirks at the screen. "I really don't like to take orders from others but I will follow Robin's plan to seem like I'm a "friendly" guy. Besides, I think I know just how to take care of him"

He then goes in his duffle bag and pulls something out. He holds up the silver & fine china.

_**~static~**_

Jacque carefully puts his valuables back in the duffle bag and walks out of the bathroom, a sly smirk on his face. Freddy sees that Jacque has exited the bathroom and goes in there for his confessional.

_**~static~**_

"Aw man, I am loving this so far. Though, it does suck we lost the first challenge. We're lucky it wasn't an elimination. As for the people here, they are pretty cool. I really like that Naomi girl. She has a nice taste in games. I can talk all I want about Five Nights at Freddy's and she doesn't get bored! She's definitely my favorite person here."

_**~static~**_

Freddy grins at the thought of Naomi, and he walks out of the bathroom. _**SMACK!**_ He falls to the floor, another body toppling on his. He groans as he sits up to see who fell on him; it was Angel. She glared at him, but replaced her expression with a tight smile.

"Pardon me, I must start watching where I'm going," she says.

"No, it was my fault. I should have looked to see if anyone was coming." She gets up off of him, brushes any dust off of her clothes, and heads into the bathroom. Freddy scratches his head and walks into the direction of Naomi.

_**~static~**_

"Who does this Neanderthal think he is calling me a simpleton...ughh he infuriates me so much...i will make him pay i will make them all pay...Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, Scarlett and even the Big Bad Mal, they're all just old jokes compared to me and that is why one by one they will all fall!"

_**~static~**_

Regaining her composure, Angel fixes her hair and walks calmly out of the bathroom. She feels so much better to vent out her thoughts! She passes TJ bouncing up to the bathroom. TJ grins big at her, which she returns. After all, TJ is one alliance she needs...not that TJ knows that.

_**~static~**_

"It's too bad my team lost that game of Capture The Flag...but on the bright side I think I made some friends today! I love listening to Zach talk about the archy-techture and the bells and Angel is almost exactly like her name...only she can't fly *chuckles* then she wouldn't need a plane!" She smiles brightly "Zach even listened to my stories today! He's a true friend."

_**~static~**_

TJ exits out of the bathroom, a skip in her step. She returns to a sleeping Zacharias, his arms folded under him. He glasses begin to droop down his nose, so she takes them off and place them on the table.

After talking to Robin, Alice goes to the bathroom to give her thoughts in her confessional.

_**~static~**_

"Robin seems like a nice guy...but I'm not ready to talk to anyone...*starts to tear up*...if only my sister Lizzie were here. She always knew how to make me feel better...but she's gone...*she starts crying*" Remembering where she was, she quickly composed herself and continued her confessional.

"There is something about Jacque that i just don't trust. I can't put my finger on it, but he is not getting close. At all."

_**~static~**_

Alice makes sure that there was no evidence of her tears, and exits the bathroom. She places her brave face on, purposely not looking Jacque's way, and heads back to her seat; Robin wasn't there. She shrugs and begins to stare out the window. She hadn't notice that Robin had been by the bathroom the whole time; he'd heard her confessional.

_**~static~**_

"I know it's not courteous to eavesdrop of others, but she's different. After hearing that, I know I won't be giving up on her anytime soon." He looks at the camera with a twinkle in his eye. "She needs to trust me, but I know that being patient is the key here." He shifts to another topic: the Paris challenge.

"It was inevitable really. Judging from my observations, my team has the edge both physically and mentally. I'm quite pleased with everything that has transpired. I have no doubt this next challenge will be any different."

_**~static~**_

He stands up in such a fluid manner, and gracefully leaves the bathroom. He walks back to his seat to see Alice staring out of the window. He sits across from the oblivious girl, but doesn't say a thing. He's going to give her the silence and space she needs.

Paul wakes up from his end of the couch. He stretches his arms and looks to see Tori still sleeping. He smiles and turns to look in the direction of the bathroom; it's empty. He goes in and begins his confessional.

_**~static~**_

"I'm sure glad Chris is gone. His sister is much better. It's not that I don't like the guy, but his challenges were kinda...nuts" He laughs and continues "There's something about Angel, I can tell. But I know if I want to stay on the show I'm going to need to do my best. I won't make any alliances or anything like that, but Cole and I are kinda cool. I'm friends with Tori even if we're on opposite teams. I can't let the others know that, they'll try to use it against us; and I'm not letting that happen." He taps his chin "I really want to know our next destination; Paris is a great place, so I know the next place will be."

_**~static~**_

Still thinking about the challenge, he walks out of the bathroom and back to the couch. He plops down when he sees Tori awake. She gives a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asks.

"I'm better now, I needed that nap."

"Good. I think I need another one." Tori laughs.

"Alright then, I'm going to the bathroom." Tori gets up and goes into the bathroom. She stared at her sleepy face in the mirror, tracing the mirror with her finger. She sighs and begins to speak.

_**~static~**_

"So far Paul is the only one I trust here; besides Marsha and Blaise. I think the others here think I'm a weirdo. I guess it's natural for me to blend in the back." She shrugs, "I think I will be going in the next elimination, no one really needs me on their team." Her face starts to make a somber expression, seeing her bluish grey eyes begin to tear up in the mirror, she straightens up. "I won't do this here. I won't!"

_**~static~**_

She walks out of the bathroom to see Paul asleep. She looks at him, grateful to have him as a friend. She subconsciously rubs her birthmark; it resembles a dragon. She then sits down and looks far off, deep in thought. She didn't notice Cole give her a small smile before entering the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"This has been an experience so far! I hope the guys back home can see this. I went to Paris dude! I would have loved to skate around, but going into Notre Dame was just as good. That Yuan dude needs to back off of Samantha, there's no need to be rude. He wouldn't last long with my crew," he crosses his arms. "But I ain't sweating him, he's not worth it. I know what's important and I will do my best. This is going to be epic!"

_**~static~**_

He exits out the bathroom, and heads back to his seat. On his way there, an aroma fills his nose. He looks around to see steam at the back of the jet. Confused and curious, he follows the steam. Before he could get close, the curtain opens with Blaise in a tight-fitting t-shirt, dark Levi jeans, and a white, red-stained apron. He wore a tall chef's hat and a big grin on his face. He is pushing a sleek, metallic cart; with a scowling Marsha in tow; she is also pushing a cart. Marsha wore a matching black fitted t-shirt, blue jean tights, and a white, red-stained apron. Her hair was in a tight bun, lacking a chef's hat.

"I wanted the hat Blaise!"

"You didn't cook everything so I get to wear the hat."

"Not fair! I made dessert!"

"I made the actual dinner!"

"So!"

"Oh zip it you spoiled toddler," Sabrina hears this and laughed to herself. Marsha gasps and glares at him.

"Why you piece of-mmm!" Blaise stuffed a piece of shrimp in her mouth. He laughs at her chocked expression. She glared at him as she tries to swallow the shrimp; but his infectious laughter reached her. She giggled and smiled at him.

"You're lucky I love you, jerk."

"Yeah, I know," he grins cheekily at her. The two continue to push their carts to the front of the jet. Once they come to a halt, Marsha cups the sides of her mouth.

"PASSENGERS! DINNER TIME!" she bellows.

"What is it?" Laura asks snottily. She loved the smell, but she wasn't about to admit it! Blaise raises an eyebrow, then responds.

"This," he gestures to the carts, "Is dinner. Inside of the carts is Chicken Carbonara, Fresh Baguettes with assorted sauces, Shrimp Scampi, and Fresh Salad. All made by yours truly." He bows playfully and gets whacked on the shoulder by Marsha. Robin looked delighted at hearing they would have shrimp tonight; he liked shrimp. Zacharias looked excitedly at the dish names. He just hopes, that everything has his required nutrients. Most of the girls looked appreciatively at Blaise; a man that can cook!

Marsha gestures to her cart and says, "In this cart is white chocolate, raspberry cheesecake; chocolate mousse cake; and lemon cream cake. All made by the boss lady." Everyone eyed the carts expectantly; it's not everyday the hosts cook good food! Blaise opens up the tray; The first dish consists of sautéed shrimp and bucatini pasta tossed in a creamy carbonara sauce with bacon and roasted red peppers; this is the Chicken Carbonara. The next dish was made with lightly breaded and fried shrimp, tossed with a garlic and white wine butter sauce; this is the Shrimp Scampi. The bowls of fresh salad included sliced red and green tomatoes, chopped red onion, chopped carrots, garlic croutons, olives, shredded cheese, mixed with Italian dressing. The tray of golden brown, buttered baguettes smelled fresh and delectable.

Marsha opens her cart. The first dessert was a raspberry-swirled white chocolate cheesecake topped with slivers of white chocolate; it was the cheesecake. The next dessert was of a rich chocolate brownie topped with a layer of creamy chocolate mousse; the chocolate mousse cake. The lemon cream cake was cooked as a delicate white cake and lemon cream filling with a vanilla crumb topping. Everyone's stomach growled at the sight of the dishes, but before they could dig in Marsha begins to speak.

"Tonight, since there was no elimination, the losing team did not have to cater to the winning team. However, after the next challenge, this is what the losing team will do. You will answer to everyone when they need you, but we will tell you when to say no. We know if you guys will abuse power, so don't push it." Says Marsha.

"Also, since I know that you guys are not trusting of each other, Marsha and I will be monitoring the losers as they cook the menu of the night." says Blaise. Cole looked at them with a questioning look.

_**~static~**_

"Don't get me wrong, I like a challenge, but I'm not much of a cooker." says Cole, rubbing his head.

_**~static~**_

"With that being said, you guys eat up and we shall see you in the morning! The jet will have us at our next destination before you know it, goodnight my dears!" bids Marsha. She blows everyone a kiss and drags Blaise away from the trays, who was stealing a piece of lemon cream cake.

"Come on Marsh! I wanted some more chocolate mousse cake!"

"Should have thought about that before you called me spoiled!"

After Blaise and Marsha leave, everyone digs into the dishes. Their stomachs thought the food as perfection. The creaminess of the sauces, the tastes dancing on their tongues.

TJ runs a finger through her nearly empty plate, humming with pleasure, "Dee-lish-ous! Those two really out-did themselves tonight!"

Zacharias couldn't agree more, "Certainly, the contents of my dish were truly remarkable."

"Mmmhmm!" was her only response.

Once dinner was finished, everyone dressed for bed. They slept wondering where they would land next, and what kind of challenge they would endure...

Naomi tip-toed to the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone up. She reaches the door swiftly, she grins; that last challenge sneakiness paid off!

_**~static~**_

"I'm so psyched they picked me! This rocks, man! Almost everyone here is pretty d*mn cool!" She pumps a fist in the air. "So what, Freddy is on that other team! Once I win, that sweet sweet dough will get me some awesome new video games! Especially the next Pokemon game before it's released! YES!"

_**~static~**_

Naomi sneaks back out of the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone. She makes it back to her seat victorious; dancing a victory dance in her head.

* * *

><p>"You're wearing this Blaise!" says Marsha, holding up an outfit. Blaise looked at the outfit in horror; there was no way on Earth would he wear that!<p>

"Uh I'll have to think on that, Marsh"

"Please!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Pleeeease!"

"*sighs* Fine!"

"Hehe just kidding! You can wear your swimwear!" Blaise glares at her and charges at her.

"AHHH! Not funny Blaise!"

* * *

><p>The morning came faster than expected. Ronny was the first to wake up. He stretched and yawned, looking out the window. He sees the wide open skies, but he sees the sea as well. The clear blue waters ripple and splash around with the wind. Dolphins leap in the water, creating a pattern between the waves.<p>

_'Splash, Splash' _The dolphins jump in gleefully in the air; it seems as though they winked at him. His eyes widen with astonishment; amazing! The sea began to stretch to various lands of lush green. The terrains varied from island to island. He looks closer, his eyes widening in recognition. He jumps up excitedly, he has to tell someone! He goes to Freddy, patting him to wake him up. Freddy groggily sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You're not going to believe where we are! We are at the-"

"WAKE UP MY LOVELY PASSENGERS! WE'RE STOPPING IN THE BAHAMAS!" yells Marsha, who burst through the stateroom door. Everyone stretched and yawned in their seats, hoping they heard clearly. Freddy's eyes widens as he looks at the eccentric acting Ronny. He jumps up and down and claps excitedly. Ronny dashed to the bathroom for the confessional.

_**~static~**_

"I can't believe we're in the Bahamas! Each island has so many different species and customs! I wonder which one we'll land on. I can already tell this challenge will be entirely different from Paris; I can feel it!"

_**~static~**_

"Everyone get changed into your swimwear; we'll be landing shortly," says Blaise.

"Oh Blaise, put some enthusiasm into it!" scolds Marsha

"I'll be enthusiastic when I reach the beach"

"Fine spoiled sport!"

The two left out of the jet with a clothes bag in hand.

Everyone went to change and soon enough, everyone walked out of the jet one by one. Naomi was the first to exit. She came walking out with a pink one piece on. Folded on one arm was her Pikachu hoodie. She grinned excitedly out of the jet.

Freddy was right behind her. His purple swimsuit clung to his average build. He takes a look at Naomi's one piece and gets an idea.

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but the color of your swimsuit reminds me of Kirby somehow."

"*gasp* I thought the same thing!" Freddy grins widely at her; which she returns.

Robin exits the jet in his blue swimming trunks with grey palm trees etched on them. His olive-toned skin blended nicely with the climate.

James comes out behind him in his red trunks. Black sandals grace his feet as he walks out; he sighs, he has a certain feeling about today. And it wasn't a good one.

Cole jumps over all of the jet's steps in his purple swim trunks. With his back revealed, it showed a Japanese tattoo. He grins mischievously, time to rock out another challenge!

Ronny comes out in green swim trunks, his loose white t-shirt flapping against the wind. On his feet were green water shoes; he's needs to be comfortable when seeing the animals and the challenge!

Paul came out bouncing after him in his orange and red striped swimming trunks. He punches his fist in the air excitedly, "Let's do this!"

Sabrina walks calmly behind him; her hand sliding down the side railing. She wore a neon green two piece.

Tori walked timidly behind her wearing a magenta two piece bikini. Skulls decorated her bikini in a taunting manner.

Adaliah glared menacingly as she walked down the steps, daring anyone to say something about her clothes. She wore a dark blue two piece that hugged her large hourglass figure.

Laura glares at the back of Adaliah's head as she comes down the step; how can she have bigger boobs than her! That's why she wanted a boob job! Laura wore a dangerously low 'V' red one piece. Her swimsuit showed her belly button piercing and birthmark on her right shoulder.

Angel glared at Laura's head as she walked behind her. She wore a black bikini that hugged her curves.

Jacque walked behind Angel smirking, looking at her backside. He was shirtless with orange jumpsuit pants. His pants oddly resembled some that came from prison…

Alice walked behind Jacque; she wasn't taking any chances. She had on a two black bikini that showed off her curves.

Zacharias walked awkwardly down the steps at a steady pace, his superman boardies sticking out proudly at his hips.

TJ walked out behind him with a skip in her step. Her outfit consisted of a red and blue plaid one piece and her mahogany boots.

Samantha shyly walked out of the jet with her brown bikini on. Her bikini was designed with pink, purple, blue, and white flowers surrounding it.

Yuan walks confidently out of the jet; after all, he chose to be in terms of 'best for last'. His black suit was embroidered with white dragons. He wears conical shells on a silver chain around his neck. He strides proudly to Adaliah and strikes a pose.

"What do you think my dark muse? I made it myself"

"Hmph!" she crosses her arms and glares at him; that's the only response he was getting. He didn't get to give her a proper response because he takes the scene on before him.

The Caribbean atmosphere is punctuated but white sandy beaches, the bright skies ahead, and clear blue seas waving at them.

At the end of their line of vision, Marsha and Blaise stood in front of various obstacles. Marsha wore a silver monokini. The sides were cut off showing her curves and the cups were connected by a black circlet. Blaise wore navy blue swim trunks; his built body tanning in the sunlight. Behind them were different courses. A mud pit stood out proudly in the middle; a rope held securely by stands. A piece of land blocked off to resemble a small track. Part of the beach was blocked off with cones and ropes. In the sea beach ropes were lined up in a racing trail. Where the **Start **sign is seen, two jet skis float proudly, waiting to be ridden.

Marsha claps happily at the groups, "Welcome to the Bahamas ladies and gentlemen! More specifically, Green Turtle Cay! The island is named for its abundance of green turtles, obviously; and it's located in the Abaco Out Islands." Blaise steps up to talk.

"We decided to have the next challenge here so that we can have this part of the island to ourselves. Speaking of the challenge, has anyone here ever heard of having a 'May Day' in school?"

Several, but not all of their hands shoot up.

"Well, for those who haven't heard of them, a May Day is a day in school where teams are made and competitions begin. Each class of each grade divide their class into individual the competitions they want to complete. They make several of these competitions in order to cast of winner of each grade. The ones to get the most points win as the top class of the grade and win a trophy." explains Blaise.

"You guys already have teams. So all you have to do is choose who is going to do what; and they ones to win the most competitions win the challenge." explains Marsha, "Your competitions of the day consist of: Tug o' War, Castle Building, Piggy Back Race, and the Relay Race. Let's get started!"

* * *

><p>The Iced Diamonds huddled up in a circle; The Burning Rubies follow suit.<p>

"What do you guys want to participate in?" asked Robin. Ronny raises his hand.

"I want to be in the Castle Building, I believe I can get a good design." Robin nods at him.

"That sounds fair; who wants to team with him?"

"I will!" suggests Paul.

"Alright, who's next?" asked Robin.

"I will take Alice in the Piggy Back Race," replies Jacque, a smirk on his face. Robin looks him hard in the eyes; Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"It seems logical; Alice will ride with you," says Robin. Alice looks Robin in the eyes and sees a look of understanding; he will be looking out for her during the challenge.

"You and I can be in the Relay Race! It looks so much fun!" suggests Naomi. Robin smiles amusingly at her.

"Sounds like a plan Naomi. So that leaves Cole, Laura, and Sabrina in the Tug o' War."

Cole smiles, but face palms himself in his head; this is not going to end well.

"I AM NOT GETTING IN THAT MUD PIT!" Yells Sabrina. Laura agrees behind her.

"So you guys want to lose?" the two quickly become silent. "Thought so. We make due with our challenge and try our best to win." Robin turns on his heels with Naomi behind him.

"I'm in the Castle Building challenge. Since you imbeciles couldn't follow simple instructions last time, you will decide what to do on your own," waves off Yuan. The others glare harshly at him. Adaliah sneers at him and walks to the front of the group.

"As the buffoon has said, Yuan is in the Castle Building. Zacharias, you will accompany him so his calibrations will be correct. Just ignore him if he does something stupid; which he will." Zacharias salutes and heads to Yuan's side.

"Tori and James, you guys will be in the Piggy Back Race; do what you can." The two nod at Adaliah.

"Angel and Samantha, you two will be in the Relay Race," they smile at Adaliah, and she nods back.

"So that leaves me, TJ, and Freddy. We'll be in the Tug o' War." They all nod at each other in acknowledgement and smirk. Time to play.

The first competition to begin is the Tug o' War. Adaliah, TJ, and Freddy move to one end; and Cole, Laura, and Sabrina move to another. Adaliah smirks as she sees who's on the other side; it's time for a little revenge. Marsh walked to the edge of the pit, not touching the mud.

"I'm sure you guys know the rules to this; the team to pull the other in the mud wins." Blaise walks beside her and raises his arms.

"On your mark"

The Iced Diamond grip the rope.

"Get set"

Adaliah sneers at Laura and Sabrina.

"Pull!" Blaise throws his arms down.

At the sound of 'pull', the teams yank the same time. The struggle of the pull was harder than they thought. The Burning Rubies would gain the upper hand, then The Iced Diamonds would pull with unknown strength. Freddy and Cole are amazed at the strength of these girls; they're pulling harder than them!

Laura growled at she started to pull back; she would not be getting in that mud! Sabrina used all of her strength she acquired from her ballet profession. Cole pulled with as much might as he had; he didn't want to lose the first competition of the challenge!

TJ pulled the rope effortlessly; this rope ain't nothing compared to what she has to do back home! Freddy pulled with all the strength he had; this is entirely different from his games. Adaliah sneered in the direction of Sabrina, thinking of what she said earlier. This fueled her already angered strength. She firmly puts her heels in the dirt, making sure she doesn't go anywhere; her team follows suit. She takes a deep breath; her eyes sparked with ferocity. She gives a battle yell and yanks the rope as hard as she possibly could. In doing so, the other team begin to tumble. She does it again, this time Freddy and TJ yank with her.

_**SPLASH!**_

"MY HAIRRRR!"

"MY BATHING SUIT!"

Laura and Sabrina cry at the same time. The Iced Diamonds lost in the Tug o' War, and now in the mud pit. Cole was slightly upset with losing, but he's in a freaking mud pit; how epic could it get!"

"First win goes to Burning Rubies!" announced Marsha. They cheer up and down. TJ cannonballs into the mud, splashing mud back on Laura and Sabrina.

"AAAHHHHH!" the two yell. Adaliah walks on the edge of the pit, "Don't worry dolls, it's only a little mud," she says mockingly; her eyes filled with malice. Laura and Sabrina glare at her back as she walks away.

* * *

><p>The next competition to begin was the Piggy Back Race. James chats with Tori about ghosts and Jacque stands off with Alice. He smirks as he tried to 'flirt' with her, but she continued to shut him down.<p>

"Look here pal, we're doing this to win for the team. Don't drop me, don't distract me, and we'll get along just fine for this race."

"You wound me sweetheart, only for the race?"

"Be glad it's for the race," Alice retorts as Jacque turns his back towards her. She looks to see Blaise explaining the race.

"All you have to do is make it to the end of the track with your partner on your back first to win; you guys ready?"

Alice climbs on Jacque's back, catching Robin's eye. He nods at her encouragingly and she sends a smile back. Jacque sees this and frowns.

_**~static~**_

"This is not going the way I wanted at all. Why does she have to be such a frigid prude?"

_**~static~**_

James turns casually around so Tori can climb onto his back. She locked her legs around his abdomen where he could securely grip her legs. Alice didn't dare lock her legs, just left them dangling where he could grab her knees.

Marsha walked up beside Blaise with her arms raised. She rocks them back and forth as she begins to talk.

"On your mark!"

James straightens them up.

"Get set!"

Jacque smirks.

"Go!"

The two pairs begin the run. Used to running with baggage, Jacque runs at an easy pace. James puts in his faith in the spirits to guide him in this race; Tori may be light but it's different than running alone. The Iced Diamonds are in the lead with Jacque smirking, sending a wave to the Burning Rubies. The rest of the teams, including the mud-clad teens, all cheered for the Iced Diamonds and the Burning Rubies.

James tried to pick up his pace, eyeing the finish line, but he sees Jacque edging closer to the finish line. He trudges on, silently praying to the spirits he gets this done if it was meant to be done. His speed picks up, matching Jacque. Jacque turns to see him and turns back swiftly. He grips Alice's legs, picking up a faster pace.

Jacque is ahead.

James gets ahead.

Jacque

Then James.

And Jacque passes finish line.

"And our winner of the Piggy Back Race goes to the Iced Diamonds!" Shouts Marsha happily. Jacque smirks at Alice.

"I had this on the bag sweetheart"

"I thought I told you not to-" Robin comes from behind and claps loudly.

"Nice holding on there Alice!" Says Robin. Alice looks to Robin with a small smile, grateful for his interference. Robin guides her to the beach area, "Let's go cheer on Paul and Ronny." Alice nods and walks with him. Jacque looks towards their direction, keeping his smirk firmly in place. James frowns, the spirits are not speaking in his favor today.

Everyone followed Alice and Robin's lead. Marsha was riding on Blaise's back; not noticing the glares of Sabrina and Laura.

_**~static~**_

"Who does she think she is?! I'm all dirtyyyy! I need three showers now! I swear to God if the Iced Diamonds lose tonight I will send EVERYONE home! And that prissy Marsha will be locked in the stateroom forever!" Rants Laura. She glares at the camera and gives it the bird.

_**~static~**_

* * *

><p>They all reach the sandy beach and see the teams already at work. Ronny was piling up sand to resemble a wall and Paul was drawing the shapes out; afterwards digging the mold out for Ronny.<p>

"Keep it coming, Paul!"

"I'm on it!"

Zacharias was dragging a shovel along the sand, making distinct shapes. Yuan was in his element! He was molding the sand, digging out holes, slicing the tops to level out.

"Get a move on you incompetent loser!"

"There are a plethora of names I am called, but incompetent I am not." Yuan stops for a moment, looks at him, and nods begrudgingly.

"That may be true, but you are still beneath me."

"Whatever paints your canvas."

"Funny you would say that..." Yuan takes a brush out of his suit. Where it was, no one wanted to know. He securely places his now all black hair behind him, as it started to loosen from the heat. He brushes small designs into the sand.

Both teams appear to be creating a castle. The Iced Diamonds were finished with their foundation; the signature trench surrounding it. Paul was still digging and molding while Ronny was beginning the walls. The bricks Paul made were very solid and well molded, each one fit perfectly with another.

Zacharias continued to draw shapes; Yuan's orders. He likes the unique patterns so that's what he'll give to him. Yuan flew from each side, patching on the uniquely shaped bricks, like a puzzle.

"As you guys already see, we allowed them to start before we arrived. They needed the time." Explains Blaise with Marsha still on his back. She's cheering loudly for both teams.

"LET'S GO TEAMS! MAKE THOSE CASTLES!"

Yuan uses the momentum to pick up the pace. He zooms back and forth from carving and smoothing the sand. Ronny notices and starts to speed up on his progress as well. The teams' castles really start to pick up. The Iced Diamonds had towers at each corner, small windows in the centers. Burning Rubies's castle gave off a more fanciful theme. The sides curved up into the slope; the 'windows' were arched at the top. Everyone cheers for their respected team; some more enthusiastic than others. Freddy, who has a very good hearing, listens to a shift in the wind. He peers over to the ocean to see a wave picking up. He nudges Naomi, who follows his gaze. Her mouth forms a small 'o' as she sees the wave herself. TJ sees the wave as it picks up speed and size. Her eyes widen as she points to the water.

"IT'S THE BIG ONE!"* she bellows. Everyone turns to see a huge wave heading their way. Most of the team ran out of the way, some weren't so lucky.

"NOW I'M DRENCHED! UGHHHH!" shouts Sabrina. Naomi shrugs at her, "At least you're not muddy anymore."

"Can it!"

"You don't want none of this gamer chick! She learned moves from Mortal Kombat!" Naomi states, striking a fighting pose. Sabrina turns her nose up at her,

"Not even worth my time."

Yuan looked at his now ruin castle; he sinks to his knees with a distraught look on his face.

"My masterpiece, my creation! As delicious as this complication would be in my art portfolio, this is a travesty!" he cries. Marsha places a hand on his shoulder; he doesn't push it away, she's worthy of it.

"I'm sorry about your masterpiece Yuan. If it makes you feel better, no one wins this challenge. So that means the Relay Race will determine the winner!" Yuan composes himself gracefully.

"I suppose that makes up for the catastrophe that has happened."

"Good, so the final team members, let's head to the jet skis!" Marsha ushers Robin, Naomi, Samantha, and Angel to the jet skis. Angel had been uncharacteristically quiet during the challenges; well, except for seeing Laura and Sabrina fall into the mud. She has been assessing everyone in their challenge; she needed more things to start conversations so she could build her alliances…and caused conflicts. She looks behind her to see Jacque smirking in her way. He gives her a leering wink and she flips her hair; dismissing him. Marsha addresses the four teens.

"Alright passengers, here is the last event. One person will drive the Jet Ski first, follow the trail of the beach ropes. When you make the lap around, swap members and the team to have both players make the laps win!"

"Choose who will go first and board your Jet Ski," says Blaise.

"I'll ride first!" volunteers Naomi. Robin laughs at her antics, and nods. Naomi salutes and heads to the pure white Jet Ski. Angel and Samantha eye each other; but Angel smiled sweetly and says, "You can go first, if you'd like."

"Sure, I could do that." Samantha walks to the red and black Jet Ski. She swings her leg over the Jet Ski gently, yet gracefully.

Marsha walks into the middle of the skis. She raises her arms up and yells.

"On your mark!"

Naomi revs up the engine.

"Get set!"

Samantha takes a deep breath.

"GO!" Marsha throws down her arms. The two girls zoom through the water. They match each other's speed, both side by side. One swerves here, another turns there. They drive with swiftness as they hit the long curve of the path; slowing down. Water rises up high as they swerve into another curve. Naomi gleefully whoops in the air as the mist splashes her face; she loved this! She speeds up gradually, getting ahead of Samantha. Samantha puts her game face on, and starts to push ahead of Naomi. Naomi turns to look at her and grins wickedly; she rises up on the Jet Ski and speeds up even faster.

Robin and Angel watch from the beach, anxiously waiting for Alice and Samantha. Robin reassures himself and regains his cool composure. Angel follows his lead, calming herself; she refuses to be seen nervous in front of him!

Back in the beach, Samantha and Naomi could be seen coming closer. TJ and Freddy jumped with excitement. Cole smiled as he watched Samantha in the water; she could really hold her own on a Jet Ski!

Naomi is the first to reach the beach, Samantha shortly reaches after her. Naomi jumps effortlessly off of the Jet Ski, much to Freddy's amazement. Robin and Angel race to the skis. They reach the skis at the same time, and zoom out before the others could blink. Angel revs the Jet Ski and pushes on hard, a scowl on her face; she hates the water hitting her face like this! Robin's face shone with determination as he hits the first curve, ignoring the water hitting his face. Another turn comes in again as they both swerve from the curve. The two compete with the lead as their speeds coming closer together. As the big turning point comes in, Robin begins to slow down to meet the curve. Angel, however, didn't slow down. When she hits the curve fast, the Jet Ski turns in another direction, and flips over.

"AHHH!" _**Splash!**_ Angel is tumbling down in the water. The Burning Rubies groan as Robin rides all the way back to the beach.

"And the Iced Diamonds win again!" Marsha announced. The Iced Diamonds cheer victoriously. The Burning Rubies, however, groan.

"You guys know what that means: one of you will leave while the other will cater to the Iced Diamonds tonight in the jet. So Rubies, grab a tablet and vote!" says Blaise. He begins to pass out the tablets when James steps up.

"There is no need you guys; I will go. The spirits have not been cooperating with me today, and I do not like this at all. I must leave to reconnect with the spirits; I know there's a disturbance with the ghosts.

Marsha looks shocked that a contestant chooses to leave on the first elimination. "Well…alright then James. I hope you reconnect with the spirits and everything will be fine. "

"As do I," He nods as Blaise escorts him to the city and the airport. Everyone else look solemn, except Jacque, Yuan, Angel, Sabrina, and Laura. They all leave to board the jet, the Burning Rubies dreading to cater; and Iced Diamonds excited for another win.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry to James's creator, I hate to eliminate anyone. I hope I didn't neglect anyone in this chapter. I tried to make a longer challenge, but I don't think I did so good. You guys enjoy! And no flames! <strong>


	6. Could You Pass the Class?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any other name brands mentioned. I only own Marsha and Blaise, the OCs belong to their respected creators.**

**I changed a few 'traditions' so anyone who catches them...drop em! I changed them for my challenge in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Everyone began to board the jet; Marsha and Blaise went to gather their 'chef's clothes'. The contestants began to use their confessionals. TJ reached the bathroom first.<p>

_**~static~**_

"**That was the first time I've ever been on a beach! They sure are better in person! And their mud feels so good on your skin! Shucks, I almost didn't wanna leave! 'Specially since we're gonna be the other team's waiters, I just hope I don't get that Laura girl…*smirks* but I hope the mud got stuck in her hair for pickin' with my friend!" **

_**~static~**_

TJ walked out with a grin, a muddy Laura followed in glaring at her figure. She closes the shower curtain to take a quick shower.

_Moments later…_

Laura has changed back into her normal clothes; her hair is out and she is raking her fingers through her hair. She sighs as she looks at the camera.

_**~static~**_

"**I've washed my hair TWICE and I'm still getting mud out of it." She gets a little more mud out of her hair. "See! I didn't mind the challenge so much, though; it reminded me of family get-togethers.*glares*But that damn smiling country bumpkin TJ does not understand the concept of respecting others. If you like the mud then fine, jump all in it all you damn want; but I made it very clear I don't like the mud so DON'T JUMP NEAT ME!" She blows out air and continues. **

"**And Adaliah, what's her problem? Calling me a doll? I've done the same amount of work as her, she knows nothing about me, and I don't go around calling her a doll." **

**She then crosses her arms and pouts. **

_**~static~**_

She leaves the room in an irritated huff. Angel goes in behind her with a confident stride.

_**~static~**_

"**So I've been observing everyone on my team so far and there are a lot of possibilities for potential alliance members. I've also noticed that the other team has more weak points that I could exploit. Robin is basically the glue that holds their team together. With him gone they could crumble like my grandmummie's coffee cake *smirks* Sabrina and Laura definitely get annoyed easily, and I could use that to my advantage if I can turn them against each other; they'll distract their team and then they'll begin to lose. There are so many possibilities to take my strategy in; which I'm quite excited about *taps****her chin* before I make my decision though, I need to observe every possibility and outcome to the decision I make. Trust me, you're going to enjoy the things I have planned *grinning evilly into the camera*.**

_**~static~**_

She gets up, brushes invisible dust off of her clothes, and goes to change into her….service bloody uniform. She walks by Alice and Robin, who seem engrossed in a card game. She noticed Alice eyes giving a blank expression, robotically placing cards on the table. She smirks and goes to change her clothes.

Jacque sees her and smirks at her form, the girl has some nice….ahem, legs. He gets up and heads to the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"**Well, I sense something about Alice. I sense that she may have either abandonment issues or she is depressed. I also sense that my team's 'leader' Robin will try to make an alliance. If he does, I need to get in on it because I think I may become expendable if I don't get in one. Also, I hope we don't go down to New Orleans because I know way too many people there. I don't need Spanky and Brandon asking me for the 'sweet dreams' with their stoner tails; I don't need to go back to prison…*gasping, realizing what he just said* YOU AIN'T HEARD OR SEEN NOTHING!" Jacque punches the camera, cracking the screen. **

_**~static~**_

He gets up walks out, careful that no one had heard his confessional. Inside the bathroom, the camera automatically replaces its cracked screen…

Samantha walks to the empty bathroom to use the confessional.

_**~static~**_

**Samantha sits down, looking down a little, "I'm sad James left…especially since he didn't have to. He seemed nice, but I am a bit afraid of ghosts…" she bites her lip thoughtfully "But he was a bit strange, not judging him *waving her hands fast* but what he said earlier about Cole and I…*blushing madly* I-I mean, he can't like me back*eyes widening at her words* n-not that I like him!" **

_**~static~**_

She hastily leaves the bathroom, still red in the face. She passes Yuan, who narrows his eyes at her for being in his way. He gathers some of his art supplies and heads towards the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

**Yuan sits in the confessional, absentmindedly painting a fresco of the cast behind him, all the while muttering something about most of them being idiotic. He adds a few finishing details before turning to the camera. **

"**I know I have a pretty big target on my back right now, but that's about to change. When your art, like mine, hangs in some of the most exclusive galleries in the world, you can afford to not care about what these bottom-of-the-barrel losers think of you. I already see conflicts forming, and I'm all set to push them along."**

**He flicks his brush casually, spattering a good half of the portrait in black paint. **

"**Whatever, I'll play servant-boy to the Diamonds tonight, because soon, I'll have the low-browed idiots at each other's throats. By the time this is all over, I'll walk away with the money, and more notoriety than I could ever dream of. It'll all be mine."**

**Another flick and the rest of the fresco are blotted out. Only Yuan's face remains intact. **

"**Suffering really is my aesthetic," he chuckles darkly for a moment before looking around awkwardly, "If I'm gonna convince anyone of anything, I'd better clean all this up…"**

_**~static~**_

He walks out of the bathroom in his uniform and heads to the kitchen. He passes Cole and Samantha talking; he sneers at them and continues to the back. He also passes Adaliah and winks, who flips him the bird in return.

_**~static~**_

"**Yuan is really going to have to leave me alone. I beat 'pretty boys' like that *cracking knuckles* man it felt good to pull Laura and Sabrina in a mud pit. It won't be the end of their humiliation *rubs hands together* this next challenge better be a good one; I know I can outdo their prissy axxes in anything. Cole seems alright, and he watches Samantha when Yuan says something out of line." **

**She crosses her arms and glares at the camera. **

_**~static~**_

She walks out to gather her uniform…it needed a little…adjusting.

Back over at the other table, Alice gives up on the card game. She stands up abruptly, causing Robin to look at her with concern.

"Excuse me; I have to go…I just have to go." She makes a beeline for the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"**I wish everyone would just leave me alone *eyes begin to water* listen to me viewers…I bet you're all at home watching me and thinking to yourself 'Oh the poor thing she must be going through something awful! Let's feel bad and root for he'," she mocks, "Well stop it! I don't want anyone's pity. None of you that feel bad for me can understand what I'm going through *takes a deep breath*. Last year I got to watch my parents and my sister burn to death right before my eyes. A-A-And I couldn't do a t-thing to****save them…it's all my fault they died…I let them die…I failed them and now I have this as a reminder of my failure," she takes off her jacket to reveal burning scars on her arms, "You didn't see them in the last challenge because of the make-up I used to cover it. In the words of Susanna Kaysen: 'Scar tissue has no character.' It feels nothing. Where the burn touched, the nerves underneath were destroyed. I can't feel my arms…they're completely dead to me…my life has no meaning left in it. I just…I just want to shut everything off."**

_**~static~**_

Alice exits out of the bathroom with her jacket back on. This time, Cole heard the whole thing. Since Samantha had to go with her team to the kitchen, he thought to go give a confessional; he didn't expect to hear that.

_**~static~**_

"**Dude, Alice has it bad," says Cole as he scratches his head. I might not be the best person to help her out here, but she seems to have Robin at an arm's length closer than for us. Maybe I can talk to him and see if he can help." He changes the topic, "The challenge was cool! I didn't think the girls were so strong in that Tug O' War though…and I mean strong. The crew back home would love some girls like that to go to the extreme. I'm glad we got another win too! But I do feel kinda bad and uneasy about James…what he said about me and Samantha." He rubs his aqua goatee, "Could it be true? I mean, I've flirted with girls before and all, but Samantha ain't like that…hmmmmm"**

_**~static~**_

Cole walks out of the bathroom and goes to recline in his seat; he had some things to think about. Sabrina was sitting Indian-style in her seat with her eyes closed; she didn't need to associate with these losers! Besides, she needed to keep composure after that mud pit! Humming to herself, she leaned back and began to plot.

Ronny looked out of his window with slight disappointment; he didn't get to see the turtles! And he knew Billy-Bob, his turtle, would have loved them. Sighing, he goes to find Paul. He passes by the Burning Rubies grumbling for their uniforms. He stops and goes towards them.

"Do you guys want some help? I could gather the dishes and wash them for you," Ronny asked. Angel smiles at him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Thanks for volunteering Donny, but we are capable."

"It's Ronny," he states.

"Oh, right," she says with a sense of dismissal. Ronny shakes his head and finds Paul lounging on the couch and reading a comic. Naomi sat on the arm of the couch, leaning over Paul's shoulder to read along. He approaches the two curiously.

"What comic is that?"

"_Angel Diary_"

Ronny was fixed with a fascinating glance, "I haven't heard of that one. Please, tell me more!"

Paul goes into a synopsis of the series. Naomi nods at him with agreement; her Pikachu head bobbing along. Ronny loved the new information he was getting; he had to read the series as soon as he could! Paul pauses to see another figure come up; it was Zacharias. Zacharias was dressed impeccably in his uniform; he overheard Paul talking of a familiar comic he knew and had to add his input!

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation. I wanted to add in a few forgotten details you missed, Paul. For instance, Chun-Yoo left because she didn't want to be married off to someone with an ill-imaged appearance, not because of-"

"Zach! Marsha and Blaise are discussin' the menu!" calls out TJ.

"My dearest apologies fellows, but duty calls," he says and walks back to the Burning Rubies. Paul, Naomi, and Ronny watch his retreating figure, and then go back into the comic. Zacharias, instead of heading to the group right away, goes to the bathroom for a confessional.

_**~static~**_

**He waves to the camera. "I am having a marvelous time! It is a shame James is gone; such a fascinating fellow. I would have loved to ask him about his spirits," he looks forlorn for a minute, his big eyes giving off such a sad kicked puppy-like expression, "A sad loss to a missed opportunity." **

**He shakes his head and then suddenly a big grin is plastered on his face. "But not to worry telly people, as my attire suggests a new learning opportunity is around the corner; I am really enthused about this kitchen and the machines it holds." He straightens himself out, pushes his glasses back up his nose, "Carpe Diem viewers-"**

"**COME ON ZACH!" TJ pulls Zach out of the bathroom. **

_**~static~**_

"We're gonna have to time your confessionals Zach! You are gettin' side-tracked easy!" TJ says as she pulls Zach along. Zach, not used to girls…or anyone holding his hand this tight, renders him speechless. TJ takes this as acceptance and continues to the kitchen where they see the host and her partner.

"So that's the menu! I need you guys to split yourself up so some of you will be with Blaise and the main course, and the rest be with me for dessert," Marsha says winking, "Any questions?"

Blaise looked at the Rubies while they stood in front of them.

Yuan dressed sharp in his uniform; he'd be damned if he looked bad in anything!

Freddy grinned excitedly; this would be so much fun!

Tori sighed and shifted behind everyone; she'd wait til everyone chose their side.

Angel was thinking on who to cook under; Blaise did look pretty good in his tight t-shirt…

Adaliah looked warily at the kitchen; if she had to kill someone tonight at least she'd have a proper weapon…

Zacharias's eyes twinkled with excitement at the appliances in the kitchen; oh what he could do with these!

TJ jumped up and down giddily; she got a chance to show off these mad country cooking skills!

Samantha looked timidly at the kitchen, better to be with the hosts in here than with the team alone…

However, none of the Rubies raised their hand. Marsha smiles and says, "Excellent! Once your choices have been made, we shall-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence because her phone begins to ring. She looks at her screen and her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry guys I have to take this call; Blaise, you can handle it right?" Blaise looks at her with a horrified expression and grimaces.

"I will try my best, Marsh. Don't be gone too long." She nods not even looking at him and stalks off to the state room.

* * *

><p>Tori, Adaliah, Freddy, and Samantha started working on a two-layer chocolate fudge cake with white chocolate chips and sugar cookies. Tori gathered the ingredients for Adaliah to mix. Freddy and Samantha poured the mixtures into various pans and started the ovens.<p>

Angel, Zacharias, TJ, and Yuan weren't doing so well with the main course…

"For God's sakes just get the ingredients you imbecile!"

"Who in the hell do you think you're calling an imbecile you low class pest!"

"Ooooo what does this do?" a hand reaches towards a machine.

"Can't we all just get along?! We gotta make this meal –

"ZACHARIAS GET AWAY FROM THAT BLENDER!" yells a frustrated Blaise. Zacharias's hand stopped midway from the blender. Angel and Yuan were glaring at each other. TJ looked at everyone with wide, wild eyes. Blaise rubs his eyes and sighs.

"Listen up, and I do mean all of you," He says glaring at Yuan, "Angel, you will be preparing the food; Zacharias, you will put everything in the oven; TJ you're gonna put everything on the plates….and watch Zacharias with a very close eye." TJ salutes and bounces to Zacharias. "Yuan…you're gathering the food. It's obvious you can't cooperate with these three to save your life."

Yuan glares at them and looks back at Blaise grudgingly, "Fine," he bites out.

"Now does everyone have that clear to them now? Alright then, let's get to work."

This time, it went smoothly, except for the occasional glare and Zacharias trying to meddle with the appliances. Marsha came back with a huge grin on her face, then it falls slightly seeing Blaise's irritated expression. Her lip starts to twitch as she tries to fight back a laugh.

"I see everything has gone well while I had to take the call."

"Yeah, it was just fabulous. Who called?"

Marsha smirks as she looks at Blaise, "Aunt Liz. Our next challenge has changed slightly."

Blaise's eyes widen, "She's going to be there? I haven't seen her in a year!"

"Ahem, we kinda need you guys in here!" exclaims TJ as she pries Zacharias's hand from the garbage disposal. "But it is so fascinating! Cease this pulling TJ!"

Angel hides a laugh behind a wooden spoon and Yuan looks at them in disgust. Blaise sighed at Marsha, "We'll finish this after dinner." Marsha nods and heads to the dessert team, who seemed to have everything under control.

Proud, she says, "Wow! I'm very impressed with you guys."

"As long as I'm not close to the stalking artist then I'm good," says Adaliah pointing towards Yuan with a cake knife.

Tori gave a faint smile, "Thank you."

Samantha's cheeks redden and she stutters, "T-Thank you Marsha."

Freddy grins big and says, "I'm glad you like it! These hands have mastered the art of fast paced movement."

Marsha chuckles, "I'm sure of that. If you guys need anything at all, I'm right here." The four heads nod at her and get back to work.

* * *

><p>Back with the Iced Diamonds, Cole approaches Ronny, Naomi, and Paul. The three were so engrossed in their comic they hadn't noticed him.<p>

"Hey um guys…GUYS!"

This startles the three. Naomi is the first one to notice Cole and laughs, "My bad Cole! You'd think I wouldn't be scared so easily with all the horror games I play."

"No problem, I just figured I could hang with y'all."

"Since Samantha is cooking huh?" Naomi says wagging her eyebrows at him. Cole scratches the back of his head and clears his throat. Naomi laughs while Paul and Ronny share a look of amusement.

"Something like that, do you mind?" he says gesturing to the empty spot on the couch.

"Not at all; I'd like to hear about some of your skating adventures," says Ronny.

Cole shrugs, "Not a problem, as long as you guys can tell me something about y'all."

The three smile and nod at him, and he begins the tale of his many skating adventures. After he finished one, Naomi exclaimed, "Oh my stars! That sounded like something from _Tony Hawk's Underground 2_!"

"How many games _have_ you played?" asked Paul; Ronny and Cole anticipated her answer. Cole because he hasn't heard of a girl playing Tony Hawk and Ronny because he's curious. Naomi looked at them sheepishly and shrugs, "I don't know. I never kept count." They all cracked up.

Laura and Sabrina were both chatting, examining the models inside of a magazine.

"Her boobs are definitely fake; no one's boobs are that perfect in a swimsuit." Laura says looking down slightly at hers; she needs a boob job and soon. Sabrina scoffs, "Please, big breast aren't the best things out there. They're an imbalance to have a perfect posture. For example, my breasts aren't as big and I am still a beauty of perfection."

"Yes you are sweetheart; and I must say, you both are perfection to me," says Jacque as he winks at the two. He casually sits in his seat and reclines, a smirk on his face. Sabrina looks at him with disgust; Laura gives him an once-over and meets his eyes. He sends another wink and she rolls her eyes.

In the front, Alice looks from her fellow teammates to the window. She sighs as she looks at the white clouds forming in the sky like cotton candy. She closes her fists on her sleeves, careful to miss the fresh wounds around her wrist. Robin sits across from her and frowns; he doesn't know what caused her to look like this again, but he was determined not to let it happen again. The cards forgotten in his hand, he leans back in his seat and looks up at the ceiling, forming a plan in his head.

* * *

><p>Cole was the first one to smell the aroma from the kitchen. Soon, the Burning Rubies come out with platters on their hands. Samantha and Tori held glasses on their platters as they passed them to each of the Diamonds. Samantha handed Cole his glass, their hands touched, and she walked away with her cheeks a pink color. Tori gives Paul a small smile when she gives him his glass; this causes Paul to slightly blush and smile back. Cole laughs at the two as Angel walked out with soup bowls full of spices and chicken. She reaches Jacque and gives him his broth. He reaches for her arms and gives her a smirk.<p>

"I could get used to this sweetheart…you giving me what I want." He pulls her down to him and whispers in her ear, "And I could give you something in return." Angel looked him in his eyes and says, "Don't let the sweet face fool you 'sweetheart'. You do not want to mess with me."

"I intend to," he says. Angel stands back up and walks away from him; Jacque watching her hips sway as she walks off. TJ held on to Zacharias as he tried to balance his platter. She giggles as she watched him struggle to give everyone their Fillet Mignon. Ronny accepts it gratefully and smiles at the two. TJ grabbed his platter before it could fall.

"Lookie here Zach, I will hold the platters and you give em to everybody, okay?"

"That sounds like a reasonable request." Their little system works well for them as they give the Fillet Mignons to everyone. Yuan plastered a fake smile as he served everyone their buttered bread sticks. Inside, he cringed as he had to lower himself to serving these ingrates. He passes Adaliah, who was coming with sugar cookies, and gives her a leering wink.

Adaliah glares and sneers at Yuan as he passes. She held her platter and head with dignity as she serves the cookies on a separate plate. The sweet, baking smell erupting from the cookies gave her some peace…only some. Freddy walks out with the flare of a runway. He hands the Diamonds their two-layer fudge cake with white chocolate chips. The chips sit casually on top of the creamy and smooth texture of the fudge and chocolate beneath it. Naomi bowed her head playfully as Freddy made it to her seat. He bowed back and placed his cake beside her.

Marsha and Blaise walked out behind the Rubies, talking quietly among themselves. They stopped and looked at everyone enjoying their food. Marsha claps her hands to get their attention.

"For the first elimination, the Burning Rubies did a great job cooking dinner and dessert. Once you all are done, the Rubies will collect your dishes and it will be the end for tonight. Until tomorrow my contestants, enjoy your night!" Blaise looked as if he were about to say something.

"No Blaise, no cake," she says. Blaise pouts, causing some of the girls to giggle, and follows her to the stateroom. Laura narrows her eyes; she will find some dirt on that host!

* * *

><p>Blaise leaned on the door, "What did she say?"<p>

Marsha lay down on her back on the bed, "She called for a visit. She heard that I was hosting the show now and wanted to see me. Since we were already going in that direction, I thought it was a nice fit."

"You do realize the challenge is completely different from what it was going to be right."

Marsha waves it off, "Details. I got this Blaise; I think some of the passengers are going to love it."

"Of course they will like it; you're making the challenges not Chris."

"You get to wear your special suit too!" Blaise's grey eyes sparkled with excitement. He jumps on the bed, flipping Marsha off of it.

"DAMMIT BLAISE!"

* * *

><p>The Burning Rubies gathered everyone's plates and went off to clean them. TJ and Angel kept an eye on Zacharias, making sure he doesn't mess with anything. Yuan leaned causally on the counter, watching everyone else do the work. He catches Adaliah's cold glare and heads to the sink; no use angering one of his muses, he needs that alliance. Tori and Samantha wash dishes comfortably with each other; Samantha hums a tune and Tori bobbed her head to it. Freddy made a beat to her humming; sweeping around the kitchen. The three laugh as they make the melody.<p>

* * *

><p>The Iced Diamonds wait patiently for the others to finish; Ronny slightly disappointed they turned down his offer to help…again.<p>

Cole was having an inner battle with himself; he didn't know to tell Robin now, or wait until the challenge. He might have time alone with him since the teams will be separated during challenges; but delaying it could make it worse…he made a decision.

While everyone else heads off to sleep, Alice quietly slips off to herself. She lifts her sleeve and traces her fresh wounds. The ugly red lines mock her existence. A single tear falls on her cuts; the trail lined on her face. She stifles a sob as metal meets skin; she must not feel pain. All the while not seeing a black haired beauty, who was watching her silently.

_**~static~**_

"**I didn't think Alice was a cutter," says Tori, "Nor did I think she was this sad. Maybe I'm not alone after all…"**

_**~static~**_

The morning arose with grace; shining in the windows of the jet. Angel woke up first; the sun bringing out the turquoise of her sleeping shirt. She stretched lazily, and looked out the window. She sees the fields of green down below, rows of hills. She sighed blissfully as she recounts the fields of London outside her home. She frowns as she thinks of the times she had to spend alone in those fields, except for her servants. Looking closer, she sees something familiar about these hills. Its textures and colors reminded her of Arthur's Seat…

Her eyes widened when she figured out they were in Scotland! Her suspicions were confirmed when Marsha burst in the room.

"Good Morning my contestants! We have made it into the Athens of the North, Edinburgh!"

The contestants rise up grudgingly and look out of the windows. Passing Arthur's seat, they pass the Edinburgh Castle, the various museums, and the city's buildings. They land at the airport, wondering where they were going in the city. Blaise comes out shirtless, stretching out lazily. This causes the girls to stare at his abs. Marsha rolls her eyes and begins to speak.

"We're here for two main reasons: one, is for your challenge; two, is to visit my aunt."

"What is our challenge?'' asks Naomi.

"And who is your aunt?" asks Sabrina.

"Your challenge will be fully described at the destination. And who my aunt is, is none of my business." She replies. Naomi nods and Sabrina pouts.

"But I can say your challenge will be quite fanciful! So bring your best formal wear, and look your best. The drivers will take you to our destination, and Blaise and I will meet you there." Marsha says as she pushes Blaise back into the room.

The teams get dressed, gather their formal clothes, and head out of the jet. Outside waiting for them were four limousines. Two limos had a ruby on the doors and the other two had a diamond on the doors.

The teens get into the limos and they are driven to their destination. The ride there was actually peaceful; they were too busy looking at the scenery. Moments passed by as they make it to a huge gate, past the gate was a large entryway. In the middle was a large fountain; the yard was huge with very green grass and gardens surrounding the area. The place was like a castle. Naomi looked at it with excitement; it reminded her of the layout in _Call of Duty; Ghosts. _Their drivers come to a halt and open up their doors; They walk through the open doors to see a grand staircase.

The teens look up to see Marsha in a royal blue sundress that hugged her curves. She stood in 4 inch blue stiletto heels beside Blaise. Blaise was dressed sharply in his grey silk button down shirt and black, creased slacks. He wore expensive leather dress shoes and a black suit jacket lay folded on his arm. Marsha smiled at the teens and began to speak.

"Welcome to Holyrood Palace! We were invited today by my Aunt Liz for her annual dinner and ball. And that, ladies and gentlemen, will be your challenge. Both teams will be at dinner and the ball at the same time. The team that impresses my aunt the most will be declared the winner."

"Each team will split up into their rooms and will prepare for dinner and the ball. There will be some people that might come into the rooms and help you prepare, so don't be afraid. This will be the last we will see you all before dinner; so practice your manners and good luck to both teams; dinner will begin at 8:00," says Blaise as he turns on his heels and walks up the stairway. Marsha follows after him and looks back at the contestants.

"You think they can do it?"

"After working with some for dinner, not a chance."

* * *

><p>The teams are escorted through the Palace and into their rooms in the Northwest Tower; the rooms looked the same. The tapestries and floorings were decorated with scarlet and gold ornate designs. The king size beds were covered in black silk sheets lined with gold. Above the beds were canopies covered in white and gold sheer curtains. The nightstands and drawers were of mahogany wood. Each room had its full-size mirror hanging by the bathroom doors.<p>

The bathroom was similar to the bathroom in the jet; white marble and a full-size, walk-in shower. The main difference was the size, which tripled in comparison. The girls all shared one room; the boys shared another. The escorts bow and walk out of the rooms, leaving the two teams alone.

"Now this is fit for a queen! Like me," says Sabrina as she puts her formal wear down on her bed. Adaliah scoffs and walks over to her bed. Sabrina narrows her eyes, "Got a problem _freak_?"

Adaliah's eyes narrow, "Actually I do. I have a problem with a little girl who has a stick so far up her butt that if it were to go any farther, her neck would grow."

Behind them, Naomi and Angel giggle. Sabrina looks back at Adaliah with a similar glare, "Why don't you solve it then you ugly b-"Adaliah has her hand on Sabrina's throat before she could finish.

"Since everyone here is wishing you would shut up, I'm going to do it for them," she pushes her down, watching Sabrina cough; "You're not worth it. And by the way, prepare to lose to this _freak_." And Adaliah stalks off to the bathroom; moments later running water could be heard.

Samantha and Tori look at each other with concern; Laura pouts about the fact she didn't go into the bathroom first; Alice looks far off into the windows, not caring about what just transpired; Angel watches the conflict with an amused expression; TJ hides a grin behind her hair; and Naomi laughs out loud infront of everyone.

"And she thought my Mortal Kombat was bad!" Naomi couldn't stop laughing. Her laugh being so infectious, everyone else joins in…except for Sabrina, who glares holding her throat.

* * *

><p>The boys were getting along fairly well. Ronny and Zacharias were in a very detailed discussion about Edinburgh and its many cultures and interesting facts. Paul and Freddy were taking turns on a <em>PSP<em> video game; Jacque placed his black duffle bag from anyone's vision and proceeded to 'inspect' the gold in the room. Yuan, not wanting to associate himself with the lower class, he rushed to the bathroom, also to be prepared for the challenge. Cole pulled Robin aside from the others. Robin looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter Cole? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It's not about me, it's about one of our teammates," he says. Robin looked at him sharply, his concern flooding through his gaze.

"Who? What's going on?" he asks firmly. Cole sighed; this was not going to be easy.

"Well…I was by the bathroom and I heard this confessional from Alice…" Cole proceeded to tell Robin what all he heard, and Robin nodded appropriately; his previous plan being altered.

* * *

><p>A woman appears into the girls' room. She was an elder woman, a stern look on her aristocratic features. Her blue eyes pierced everyone with her glare. She scans the room in a slow motion; not a single blonde hair out of its tight bun place. Her gaze rests on Adaliah, who just came out of the bathroom in her formal wear. Adaliah's tall frame was graced in a tight black dress, the top coloring showing a dark green in the light. Her simple black heels graced her feet as the woman approached her.<p>

The woman gingerly touches Adaliah's face and whispers, "What a waste of beauty. I shall make something of you yet!" Adaliah fixes the woman with a hard stare and an eyebrow raised; inside she was blushing like a mad idiot. The woman turned back to the mixed looks she was given by the rest of the girls.

"Don't just stand there; GET DRESSED! I will be here to make sure you ladies leave with at least one presentable bone in your body," she barks. The other girls scramble to change into their formal wear. The woman turns back to Adaliah.

"Now my sweet, my name is Meredith. Let's do something with your hair shall we?" and Meredith guides Adaliah to a vanity. Seeing that part of it is shaved, Meredith parts it in the middle; this evens out her waist length hair.

"I love the length, maybe your hair color won't be a problem." She twirls her hair into tight rollers and looks at her face.

"Your piercings will have to go and I can cover these scars for the night," and Meredith picks up a brush and concealer; covering up her scars. Adaliah sits still in front of her; daring not to move as Meredith takes out her piercing. Meredith turns her towards the mirror and Adaliah gasps.

Her face hasn't looked this flawless since she was little. None of her scars could be seen; as if by magic. Her large, purple eyes stood out even more on her face. She blinked away any tears before she dared let them fall. She looked into Meredith's warm blue eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. Meredith nods and gives her a small smile. Meredith quickly frowns and turns to an empty room.

"Hurry up ladies! I must prepare you for dinner!" she yells and the bathroom door bursts open. Sabrina comes out first with a superior look on her face. Angel comes out behind her, her lips formed into a thin line. TJ and Naomi bounce out laughing about something. Samantha walks out shyly looking at Meredith with wonder. Alice and Tori give each other a look; Alice knows that Tori has seen her secret. Laura is the last one to exit out of the bathroom; looking quite peeved. All of them line up in front of Meredith; looking at Adaliah with envy, admiration, and astonishment.

Meredith eyes the girls' different colored dresses and sighed; she had her work cut out for her.

"Alright dears, time to dress like royalty."

* * *

><p>The boys' door opens up to show a tall, regal man that's age could not be determined. His face showed no wrinkles, but his hair was as white as a cloud; it was slicked back. His dark brown eyes swept through the room of boys. Most of them looked back at the man with curiosity; others could care less. The man strides to the boys; and stands in front of them with perfect posture.<p>

"I am Reginald; I am here to assist you gentlemen with your formal wear," he says, "So if you wouldn't mind as to get dressed."

Freddy ran for the bathroom door, only for it to hit his face as Yuan pushes it open. Freddy falls to the floor with a _**thud**_. Ronny and Robin rush to Freddy's aid. Jacque laughs at Freddy's expense and Cole frowns at him. Zacharias scratches his head and heads to the bathroom. Paul looked concerned; but tried his hardest not to laugh. Reginald sighed and shook his head.

_Moments later… _

Reginald stood in the same position as each boy came out in their best formal wear. Reginald was very impressed with Yuan's ensemble. Yuan wore a black, Victorian waist-coat and matching pants, an ensemble embroidered with red thread and dressed with bronze buttons. He dons black loafers and white gloves on his hands. His hair has red and bronze streaks at its tips in his Victorian ponytail.

Yuan catches his eye and smirks; of course he looked like he usually did, which was above everyone in this room. He keeps his head held high as Reginald begins to assist the others. Yuan's eyes gleamed with victory; there was no way his team would lose tonight.

* * *

><p>Marsha and Blaise sat at the end of the table of in the dining hall. The room was decorated with colors of cream and peach. The tapestries hung over wide, open windows; walls decorated with portraits of important leaders. A small chandelier hung over the table; the table long enough to seat thirty people. Marsha wore a black formfitting, strapless dress. A simple opal necklace hung low above the sweetheart neckline, drawing eyes to her bust. Her legs are crosses to show a slit on her right side. She rocks her sleek black heels back and forth as she runs her hands through her tight curls.<p>

Blaise chuckled at her impatience. He fixed the cuffs off of his white suit jacket. Underneath his jacket was a white collared shirt beneath a scarlet vest. His white slacks were pleated neatly covering red leather shoes. His blond hair hung loose in a sultry way. His grey eyes sparkled as Marsha tapped on the table persistently.

"Is Aunt Liz going to be joining us for dinner?" asked Blaise.

"No, she'll be arriving for the ball. She already had dinner with the family. I spent the hour with her before I met you in here," she replied.

"Lucky," Blaise mutters. Marsha shoved at him lightly, glad to waste the time instead of waiting. The two see Meredith walk into the dining room with a small on her face.

"May I present, the females of the Iced Diamonds and Burning Rubies," she announces. As the girls walked in, Meredith mouthed "I did what I could."

Laura strutted in first. She wore a simple red dress that reached mid-thigh. Her red stilettos made her legs stretch for miles. The ponytail she usually wore was gone; in its place was smooth black cascading waves.

Adaliah walks in behind her in black dress and dark green top. Her blue and purple streaked hair were bouncing in large curls. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes gave away her hidden excitement.

Tori comes in after her in a flowing, floor length silver dress. The dress sparkled with each step of her flats' movement. A thin black tie wrapped around her waist. Her hands folded in front of her were dressed in elbow-length black gloves. A black necklace hung around her neck. Her hair stayed in her black waves; the only difference is that her white bang was hung back into a hump.

Sabrina came in after Tori in a superior aura. She donned a red dress and red heels. She wore bright red lipstick; her lips showing no smile whatsoever. Her usual icy blonde bun disappeared; it now is layered straight.

Naomi made her dramatic entrance with a little black short-sleeved dress. Instead of the classic heels or flats, Naomi donned black hightops on her feet. Marsha seen this and couldn't help but giggle at her antics. Naomi's raven hair remained in shiny waves.

Samantha walked behind Naomi in a long sleeved purple dress that has horizontal black stripes along the bottom of the dress which ends mid thigh. She walked surprisingly well in her purple ankle boots. Her usual caramel curls were tightened into ringlets.

Alice walked out looking quite the angelic beauty. She wore a white, long-sleeved gown. The bodice consisted of a cream corset that laced in the back; designed with pearls. The bottom flows down straight, slightly covering her white flats. Raven black hair was tied in a bun, small ringlets framing her face.

Angel walked gracefully out in her royal blue gown. The dress was similar to a halter top in the front. The back, however, was open. She wore crystal blue heels and her hair was knotted into a tight french braid.

TJ definitely stood out. Meredith fought tooth and nail with her outfit, but lost with an understanding. TJ came out in a red long-sleeved button-down tucked into fitted Wrangler jeans and her newly polished cowboy boots. Her wheat-blonde hair was braided into a french braid. She grinned as she walked behind the rest of the girls, proud of her appearance; these fancy folk gone love her this way or no way!

Meredith bowed as the girls lined up by the wall. Reginald walked through the doorway right after the girls lined up.

"I present to you, the males of the Iced Diamonds and Burning Rubies," announced Reginald and the boys begin to walk through.

Paul was the first one to walk out. He wore a black suit coat over a white collared shirt. He donned a cyan tie around his shirt and white dress pants with black vertical stripes. Black dress shoes were on his feet as he walked to the opposite walls of the girls. His blonde hair was slicked to the back.

Ronny came out in a steampunk ensemble: the suit coat and pants. Leather boots were on his feet; while a top hat, goggles wrapped around the base, was worn proudly on his head. The hat was slanted to give the final effect on his shaggy hair.

Cole came out more laid back. He wore a simple black tuxedo with black dress shoes. Lacking a hat, his aqua hair was groomed into a shaggy hairstyle.

Robin walked out confidently in his purple button up with the first two buttons down; the sleeves are rolled up to the elbows. He wore grey slacks, secured by a black belt; and black dress shoes caressed his feet. His usually messy and undone dark brown hair was slicked back.

Freddy came strutted out in his brown suit. A black bow-tie graced his neck collar; a black top hat stood proudly on top of his gelled up brown hair. Black shoes donned his feet as he made it to the other boys.

Yuan came out gracefully in his Victorian outfit. His white gloves clasped behind his Victorian waistcoat as he walked in swift stride.

Jacque walked out looking very presentable. He wore a black vest over a red long sleeved dress shirt with black pants. Black shoes were worn on his fit as he walked towards the others.

Zacharias walked awkwardly since he was the last one to be seen. His cane helped with making the awkward walk look natural. He wore a red silk shirt, tucked into black pants. White gloves gripped the cane as a cape billowed behind his strides. He walked to the end of the line as Reginald bowed towards the end. Marsha stands up and walks in between the boys' and girls' lines.

"Thank you Meredith; and thank you Reginald. I appreciate you both for your help.," she says as the two walk off into another room. Marsha looks from the boys and the girls and begins to speak.

"I do hope you all love your rooms. You all look rather dashing tonight; and yes, even you, TJ," she says as TJ's cheek catch a pink tint, "We're going to start off with a relaxing dinner. Your judges will be arriving for the ball; and you won't know who they are. There will be a plethora of important figures here tonight so be on your best behavior. Then again, that's the whole point of the challenge, right?" she says with a shrug.

"Now is your time to get your royal faces on and prepare for the ball; good luck and let's eat!" Marsha turns to the sitting Blaise who claps his hands twice. Upon hearing the claps, several men and women exit out of one of the other doors with trays. On top of the trays were creamy Scottish smoked venison studded leek tarts, a well-flavoured macaroni cheese with mushroom and dill and filled Perthshire baked potatoes. Wine glasses could be seen with what looked like champagne; but due to their ages, it was only sparkling cider.

"Since Marsha has conveniently forgotten to mention this; your seats all have your team logos on them, so you will be sitting with your team," says Blaise while Marsha sticks her tongue out at him. The teams split to their respected seats and the food begins to be distributed.

Naomi takes her seat across from Freddy, who waggles his eyebrows with excitement. She smirks and raises her glass to her fellow competitor.

Zacharias stares in wonder at the paintings around the room and other ancient artifacts. TJ looks at him curiously and he goes into a full-blown history lecture of the artifacts in the room.

Laura, who was sitting across from the two, rolled her eyes. Sabrina ,sitting on the right side of Laura, huffed that the attention wasn't all on her and her outfit.

Jacque inspected the wine glass in his hand; sneaking a look at the ever observing Angel through his glass. Angel swept through the group with a smile on her face, until she met Jacque's eye. Her smile wavered slightly; her eyes narrowed. She quickly remade her face as Jacque smirked.

Paul talked animatedly with Ronny and Cole, since we was seated in between the two. Ronny began to talk about the culture in Edinburgh and other various facts about Holyrood Palace. Cole sits back listening intently until he sees small movement from the corner of his eye. He shifts his eyes to see Samantha giving him a small wave. He smiles back at her and winks playfully; Samantha looks down quickly as her cheeks redden. Cole looks back to Ronny and Paul with an amused smile on his face.

Yuan sits up and begins to dig into his meal with proper etiquette. He properly thanks the men and women and eats the food in pure bliss; this was within his element! He doesn't care about these wannabes; he has pure confidence in his team tonight, especially his dark muse. When he seen Adaliah in that line he couldn't help but think of her as a canvas; a fresh painting wanting to be repainted. He turns to catch her eye, which she begins to move her seat away from him. He chuckles darkly, he will have his dark muse.

Adaliah scowled at Yuan and moved her seat closer to Tori, who looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Tori looked past Adaliah to see Yuan and hid a smile; would he ever learn?

Alice sipped her cider looking every other way but at Robin. She noticed Cole gave her a pitying glance and she couldn't help but feel slightly panicky; what does he know? Robin placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and whispers, "Breathe Alice, everything will be fine." He gives her an encouraging smile as her shoulders began to relax.

Marsha and Blaise were bickering over the last piece of tart on Marsha's plate.

"Please Marsh?"

"No, it's mine."

"But-

"No."

"Oh come on-"

"Not gonna happen!" and Marsha sticks the tart in her mouth She grins victoriously as Blaise sends her a glare halfheartedly.

_Later that evening..._

Meredith walks over to the pair while the teams are enjoying their dinner.

"The guests have arrived Madame Marsha," Meredith says. Marsha looks up at her with warm eyes.

"Haven't I told you and your husband to just call me Marsha. I haven't heard that name since Chris and I were little," she replies. Meredith chuckles at her, "And I told you darling, old habits die hard." Marsha grins at her and begins to stand.

"I do hope you loved the dinner tonight; but there is still more to come. The rest of the party have arrived; so I'd like for you to follow Reginald and Meredith into the ballroom."

The teens begin to rise and follow Meredith and Reginald out of the Royal Dining Room into another. The room expanded to fit over three houses; Roman styled columns in the corners. The ceilings and walls are designed in gold and bronze intricate lines. Important figures held promptly in portraits around the room. Several tables were lined up with ice sculptures, wine glasses, and sandwich platters. A large chandelier hung proudly in the center of the ornate floor. It dangled seductively with diamonds glinting in the light.

Marsha and Blaise come up behind the teens; reminiscing smiles on their faces.

"Goodness! I haven't been in this place in forever! I do hope you guys will enjoy yourselves, and remember, show your royal side!" Marsha exclaims as one of the servers from dinner stands at the door. He begins to announce names of important figures as the teens look at them with amazement. Angel nods at each of them because they are very familiar to her. Yuan bows as they pass and the others smile and nod. Ronny listens to the names; greedily taking the information in. This was an amazing experience. Zacharias looked just about the same as Ronny; the only difference is he already knew these people, but he had never met any of them until now!

Beethoven's classics begin to play as the dukes and duchess begin to dance together. Marsha and Blaise head to the middle of the dance floor and begin the waltz. Freddy walks over to Naomi and bows respectively.

"My dear, would you care to take my hand in this dance?" Freddy extends his hand and smiles playfully. Naomi grins and places her hand into his.

"I would be honored, kind sir." and the two proceed to the dance floor.

"That's the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. And over there is the Duke of York. And standing by the drinks is the Her Royal Highness Princess Royal." explains Zacharias to Ronny, Paul, and TJ. All listen intently, even if Paul and TJ didn't know where those places are. Yuan walked through the crowd, bowing respectively and nodding politely at the Royal Families. He edged his way to the ice sculptures where Adaliah was casually leaning against the table. He bowed in front of her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Proper etiquette for the ballroom states that a lady should not attend a public ball without an escort, nor should she promenade the ball room alone; in fact, no lady should be left unattended. So would you care to dance with me?"

Adaliah narrows her eyes and gives him a smirk, "My response to your etiquette would be this; If a gentleman, without proper introduction, should ask a lady with whom he is not acquainted to dance or promenade, the lady should positively refuse." And she secretly flips him off and walks away.

"But that wasn't polite!" Yuan regains his composure and walks to greet other Royals. Cole was in the middle of the dancefloor twirling Samantha in the dance. Samantha hadn't ever felt like this; she felt like a true princess dancing with her prince. She blushed at the thought of Cole being her prince. She looked up to see his leaf green eyes staring at her with so much warmth. She had to look down at the floor again. Cole lifted her chin and smiled at her. Samantha smiled softly, her cheeks turning the shade of tomatoes. Cole dipped her and laced her into the waltz.

"You are quite the dancer, Cole."

"I've skated so much, it's all in the footwork," he responds. Samantha giggles as Cole twirls her again.

Robin holds Alice in a comforting distance. They dance respectively in a comfortable silence until Robin speaks.

"I heard of your confessional," he says. Alice stiffens and a realization dawned on her; Cole's pitying glance.

"It's none of your business."

"As your friend it is my business. I am here for you Alice, and I am not giving up on you; you have to face that you have a friend on your side now." He smiles as Alice begins to relax.

"I don't want to feel any more pain; it's all my fault." Robin lifts her chin and smiles at her; his eyes set with sternness.

"You don't have feel pain, and it's not your fault. I am here." And he hugs her tightly, "No more cutting." He couldn't feel in, but Alice slowly nodded to herself.

Angel chats with the Duchess of Cornwall when Jacque approaches her. He holds a hand out with a smirk.

"Care for a dance?" Angel rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to have to decline."

"How about an alliance?" This catches Angel's interest, not to Jacque's knowledge.

"Tell me more."

Tori dances with the Prince of Wales when she overhears Laura's and Sabrina's conversation.

"Who does Marsha think she is? Like she actually has been here before," says Laura.

"Exactly! Out of all of the royalty here, none of them have given me the time of day! They all want that priss of a host," she grumbles.

"I don't see the appeal, I have more than her any day," Laura says glancing down at her breasts. Sabrina nods in agreement.

"And who is supposed to be her 'Aunt Liz' anyway? I bet she's nothing but an old coot maid here," states Sabrina. Laura agrees and grabs another glass. Sabrina dusts off her dress and begins to walk away.

"I'm going to the bathroom, if I can fine the stupid thing- EXCUSE ME LADY, COULD YOU MOVE!" bellows Sabrina. Laura hides a laugh as the elder woman looks at Sabrina with astonishment. Sabrina turns up her nose and walks away. Tori shakes her head and politely leaves the dance with the Prince of Wales; she heads to Laura.

"Do you know who Sabrina just yelled at?" she asked Laura. Laura shrugged nonchalantly, "Not a clue, why?"

"I was just wondering," Alice responds. Laura rolls her eyes and says, "Then see ya!" And she shoos her away. Tori walks away with a small smirk; idiots.

* * *

><p>The night ended in a joyous occasion. The Royal Family begin to leave, all nodding and shaking Marsha's and Blaise's hands. The two nod and smile back, replying that it was good to see them again. Some of the family stayed behind, the teens guessed they were the judges of the evening. Tori sees the elder woman Sabrina yelled at and smirked, this was going to be good. Marsha walked in front of the teens and Blaise folded his hands behind his back.<p>

"Tonight was an amazing evening passengers. I hope you had a good time, but alas, one team stood out the most. The losers of tonight will cater to the winners in the morning instead of dinner, but we will stay the night in the palace. Aunt Liz, can you please step up?"

The elder, regal woman stood in a fine yellow gown. She donned white gloves and a red and blue sash. She wore a small crown on her head as she smiled at Marsha.

"I would like to formally introduce my aunt Liz. This is Queen Elizabeth II; she may not be my real aunt, but Chris, Blaise, and I grew up here with here while our parents were in this very palace working alongside with her." Sabrina gulped and swore under her breath; she messed up big time.

"My aunt has given me her opinion of individuals tonight. TJ, Adaliah, Naomi, and Yuan; you four were her favorites." the four smile and bow their heads, "As for her least favorite, that goes to the contestant who decided to yell and insult her: Sabrina." Marsha glared at Sabrina with dangerous, burning eyes.

The Iced Diamonds glared in Sabrina's direction, they knew what was coming next.

"So that means the Burning Rubies have won the challenge!" Blaise exclaimed, knocking Marsha out of her reverie. He hands the Diamonds the tablets to vote on who to eliminate; which took no time. He collected the tablets and tallied up the votes.

"I'm sad to say that the person leaving us tonight will be Sabrina. I guess insulting royalty was the best thing to do tonight in a royal challenge." Marsha hits him on the head for the bad pun.

"Sabrina, an escort is here to take you to the airport and take you home." Marsha directs her to the escort with forced resistance; she really wanted to just throw the girl in a column.

The rest of you head to your rooms and call it a night; we shall see you in the morning," replies Blaise as Queen Elizabeth II bids the teens goodnight. The Burning Rubies walk up the stares with victorious smiles. The Iced Diamonds walk to their rooms with disappointment. Marsha and Blaise bid Aunt Liz goodnight and she leaves with Meredith and Reginald. Marsha and Blaise walk up to their rooms; another night done.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the delay! I'd come down with a terrible flu and was down for 5 days. I know some of the information is slightly changes, but I did that so it could work well for the challenge. I know it's not a real challenge but it was something I wish I could do in forever and I had my perfect opportunity. No flames anybody please! I hope to get the update earlier than I did this time so bare with me! To any character who didn't get enough screentime I deeply apologize! Forgive me!<strong>


	7. Wait Til the Jailbird Sings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Total Drama, only my OCs. I also do not own any named-brands mentioned in this fic. The OCs belong to their respected creators. **

**Happy reading folks!**

* * *

><p>The night was spent wonderfully for each team; The Rubies basked in their victory and the Diamonds felt better that Sabrina was gone. Marsha mentioned to them that their bathrooms had cameras for their confessionals, so TJ walked into the girls' bathroom first.<p>

**~static~**

"**Yeehaw! We won our very first challenge! All because that Sabrina yelled at the sweet queen. I always heard that kings and queens were stuffy, but maybe was really nice! She reminds me of my meemaw, but without the sugar cookie smell *giggles* I can't wait to tell everyone back home about meeting her! I MET THE QUEEN Y'ALL *grinning big*" **

**~static~**

She walked out and right into Naomi. Naomi got up first, securing her Pikachu hat on her head. She holds her hand out to TJ, who accepts it gratefully.

"Careful there soldier!" Naomi says playfully. TJ laughs and replies, "Yessir!" Naomi smiles and heads into the bathroom.

**~static~**

"**That challenge was so cool-it was like a fancy **_**Just Dance**_** or something, but without scoring and awesome music. The fact that the Queen liked me was so cool! It's the freaking QUEEN! *gasping and covers her mouth with excitement* The best part was that Freddy asked me to dance! *squeals* I mean….uh…. ahem so Sabrina's gone now! That's good. She doubted my moves, and **_**Mortal Kombat**_** always brings the fatalities! *grins and folds her arms* Another thing! Can Cole and Samantha get together any slower!? I mean, it's obvious dude! JUST TELLL HER YA LIKE HER!" *grins mischievously and rubs her hands together* "This calls for a **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**romance push!" **

**~static~**

Naomi exits out and gives Samantha a knowing smile. Samantha looks slightly confused and walks towards the bathroom, looking back at Naomi.

**~static~**

"***sighs dreamily, clasping her hands together romantically* Wasn't that just the greatest challenge?" She asks the camera rhetorically. "The Queen was just astonishing to look at, so beautiful, and dancing was really fun too! *blushing* It was fun getting dolled up too," She adds with a thoughtful smile, "All the girls looked beautiful, but Adaliah was breath-taking. She's always beautiful, even with her scars and piercings; but she looks sad and unhappy and angry. Tonight she looked happy and I was glad for her! *smiling* Besides, now that Sabrina's gone, we has a little less conflict on the show. No offense to her, but she could be a bit mean and, well…that was the Queen she insulted; so I guess she ultimately deserved it…" She looks a little concerned in the camera, "Why did Naomi give me that look?" **

**~static~**

Samantha walked out of the bathroom quietly and went to her temporary bed. She closed her eyes and silently counted sheep before dozing off. Tori and Alice were sitting on the bed to the right of Samantha. Tori sat cross-legged facing Alice. Alice squirmed slightly under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I know how you feel, you're not alone." Alice stopped squirming and looked at Tori with alarm. Tori smiled softly at her.

"Your scarring, the mutilation. I know how you feel. I may not have the scars, but I intended to make them. It's not my place; however, you need to listen to me: Robin can help you."

"You're right, it's not your place," states Alice. Tori looks down slightly, but sees a small smile on Alice's face.

"But that doesn't mean I won't listen…thank you," Alice whispers. Tori smiles and excuses herself to the bathroom.

**~static~**

"**Alice's shell is beginning to break. I don't know what happened during the challenge, but it helped. Paul looked nice…must have been the cyan. *Taps her chin* Sabrina wasn't very bright was she? Who insults anyone at a ball. I mean seriously, basically everyone there is important. *shakes her head* Idiot. Laura better watch out, she could be next." She gives the camera a ghostly smirk and waves at the camera.**

**~static~**

Tori walked out to see Alice had fallen asleep. She heads to her own bed and places her favorite earbuds in her head. She nods asleep as _Illuminated by Hurts _plays on repeat. Angel sits up straight in her bed, browsing through a book. She glances towards a bored Laura examining her nails and Adaliah sharpening a file…at least it looked like a file. She pondered on who to make her alliance with. Jacque seemed like a nice candidate, especially since she could use him for information of the Diamonds. She needed someone on her team to be on her side, someone unsuspecting. She looked over to the sleeping TJ and smirked.

**~static~**

"**I already have TJ around my little finger. She thinks I'm just like my name, which I am, but I know how to stab you right in the back. And I know exactly where to strike where it hurts. Heather thought she knew how to manipulate in the Total Drama series, but you didn't sweetie. I will prove you wrong and show you how it's done." She smirks and winks at the camera. **

**~static~**

She smiles reminiscing on her confessional. It's the truth, whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Adaliah watches her facial expressions and narrows her eyes. She continues to sharpen her "file" as she watches Angel put down the magazine and go to sleep. Laura sighs as she looks to the ceiling; there's nothing to do! Now that she didn't have someone else to insult others with, she doesn't know how she'll survive. That farty Marsha will have something for them to do that's so embarrassing! To add in the fact that the Queen is her "aunt" is completely disbelieving. Laura huffs and goes to bed, yanking the covers to her chin forcefully.

In the boys' room, Yuan went to sleep first. He claimed he wasn't feeling very well and rushed to his bed. None of the others complained when he dashed to his bed. Robin went to the bathroom first; having heard there was a camera in the bathroom, he wanted to get his thoughts out.

**~static~**

"**I am conflicted. Yes, we lost the challenge; and yes, I will now have to play servant to the Revolting Rubies. But we also lost Sabrina. Personally, I think that cancerous tumor is better off gone. She was too much of an instigator to be a true team mate. Speaking of a not-so-true team mate, Jacque better watch himself. I've seen the way he's looked at Alice. She's my friend, and therefore I must protect her from any avoidable harm. Maybe if I help Alice open up socially with the others, I can get more people for said protection…" **

**~static~**

Robin exits out with a plan forming in his head; not knowing his plan was already being out into action. He passed Freddy who looked at his faraway-faced friend with concern. He goes into the bathroom, ready to burst out with his confessional.

**~static~**

"**Aw man we finally won a challenge! I have to say, it was cool going to a royal ball with actual royalty there. I also got to dance with Naomi *smiles* despite being on different teams. We're are pretty close…" His cheeks slightly redden and he chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head. **

**~static~**

Freddy leaves the bathroom with a lopsided grin on his face. He passes Paul, Ronny, and Cole and flops on his bed; his head planted into the pillow. Paul raised an eyebrow, Ronny looked at him curiously, and Cole shrugged. Cole shifted his attention back to Paul and Ronny.

"I saw you looking at Tori with the Prince of Wales, Paul," Cole says teasingly. Paul's cheeks redden and he looks down sheepishly.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Hardly, I just notice the small things. As a skater, I have to see the small things to keep my board in balance."

"If you notice the small things, then wouldn't you notice the infatuation Samantha has for you?" asked Ronny curiously. Cole scratches the back of his head and laughs.

"Guess you're right about that one dude. I figured I would give her some space ya know, I don't want to seem like I'll push to fast."

"You need to tell her soon, you never know if one of you will be eliminated," reminded Paul.

"True, if I tell Samantha, you need to make a move on Tori."

"Deal," and the two shake hands. Ronny looked at the two amusingly.

"You guys and your relationship dilemmas are entertaining to say the least," he says and the three laugh.

**~static~**

"**Am I really that obvious?" asked Cole. He shrugs and leans back, "Oh well, I guess I need to finally make a move…the smooth way." He smirks and leans back casually. "Yea I know, I'm romantic when I wanna be *laughs*" **

**~static~**

Cole looks at the others and smiles; a scenario playing in his head. Hopefully he'll enlist the right person to help out in his task. Paul falls into the bathroom after Cole leaves.

**~static~**

"**I wonder if I could make a move to Tori. She's so reserved and I hardly express my feelings to girls like this. But the way she moved in her dress, her hair, her smile…*blushes* ahem. She caught my attention. And I'm hitting myself for not asking her to dance. All the while it was a good challenge. So we lost no big deal at least it wasn't me going home. And being a waiter to the other team won't be so bad; at least it'll let me keep an eye on Angel….something about her bugs me. And be with Tori; maybe I could make a move then!" Paul jumps up with newly found energy. **

**~static~**

Paul walks out of the bathroom with a victorious smile. He hops into bed after bidding everyone goodnight, and goes to sleep. Soon, everyone else follows suit. The night shelters the boys and girls of Total Drama. Marsha and Blaise, however, were in for a twist.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that it's a good idea to bring them there?" asks Marsha, who was lying on the bed face up. Blaise sits in a chair, his elbows resting on his knees.<p>

"Of course it's a good idea. It'll show what they're really made of this time."

Marsha sighs in defeat, "Fine, I'll call up and make the arrangements." The door opens to another figure in the door.

"For once I'll agree with blondie over there."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" demands Marsha. Her eyes burn with irritation as she looks at the person standing in the doorway. The person leaned on the door and smirked. Blaise cocked his head to the side casually and looked at the figure.

"I'm surprised they let you past the security check."

* * *

><p>The morning came quick for the contestants as they prepared for the day. Some of the Iced Diamonds grumbled as they descended the stairs. Both teams couldn't help but notice Marsha's irritated expression and Blaise looking at something peculiar through the window; the two stood by the door tensely. Reginald and Meredith met the two teams at the end of the stairs with pitiful glances; Laura, not one for silence, decided to break the air.<p>

"What's with the sad faces? Did somebody die?" she says impatiently. Marsha looked up at her with a piercing gaze. Blaise placed a hand on her shoulder to soothe her and responds to Laura.

"No…not yet."

"Madame Marsha, the jet has arrived," announces one of the male workers.

A whistle comes from behind the stairs, "Nice plane, Mom always used to say you could make a statement."

"Everyone, I'm sure you all know my…darling brother Chris," says Marsha; her voice cutting like a machete blade. Chris walks arrogantly to his sister's side and puts an arm around her shoulder. Blaise glares at him.

"Such a surprise welcoming, right? I know it is, because you're all welcoming _me_," says Chris, "I watched the last episode and I just had to show you all what a _real _challenge would look like."

Ronny gave Chris a questioning glance.

Paul had concern etched all over his face.

Tori sniffed and turned away.

Alice glared slightly at him.

Naomi leaned forward in a fighting stance.

Freddy folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Jacque glared, and then replaced the grimness with a smirk.

Angel hid her frustration behind a small smile.

Robin stood protectively close to his friends.

Cole leaned calmly on the staircase.

Samantha slid stealthily behind Cole, praying Chris has nothing to do with the challenge.

Yuan glared and stuck his chin in the air; a rumble in his stomach prevented him from insulting him.

Adaliah sneered at Chris and hissed.

Zacharias simply shrugged at him.

TJ gave a toothy grin and folded her arms.

Laura glared and was the only one to say something, "Oh hell no!"

Chris glared at her direction, "I see you got the loud mouth still here. You'll be going soon." Laura huffed and continued to glare at him. Marsha, grateful for her contestants, stepped up to say something.

"Now that that's over with, let's board the jet and fly to our next destination. Iced Diamonds, you guys lost so go change into your uniforms and meet us in the jet kitchens." And she walks out of the Palace. Blaise hugs Meredith and Reginald goodbye, giving them love from the frustrated Marsha.

"If you have to, leave him at the next destination," whispered Meredith. Blaise smirked and nodded. Chris pushed in front of the group and strutted to the jet. He didn't make it far because his face landed on the ground. A black heeled boot was put back into place as the group walked over his form. Angel smirked to herself as she walked past Chris. Chris got up quickly and dusted off his clothes, grumbling. Ronny was the last one to leave out when a glint of something flashed in his eye. A crystal shoe stood at the foot of the steps. He picked it up curiously, and decided to take it with him; it's for further inspection after all.

The Iced Diamonds gathered their uniforms and began to change. Ronny was the first to reach the bathroom to recount the night and his recent discovery.

**~static~**

**"I really liked the last destination! It was such a cool place! Or should I say Palace?" Ronny shrugs before continuing. "The challenge was fun, all the other contestants looked great! It was awesome to meet so many people! Especially since they were royalty!" Ronny makes an odd face. "I'm not sure, but I think a little girl flirted with me..." Ronny is visibly awkward. "Also a bunch of people stared at my clothes. It's not my fault the only formal clothes that still fit me are from my cousin's Steam-Punk wedding right? Then there was that whole secret passage fiasco, and then the girl walking into the men's bathroom incident... Overall, it was a neat place to visit, of course the stay there was weird, but hay! Weird is what makes life interesting! OH!" Ronny pulls the slip-on shoe made of glass out of his bag. "I also found THIS on the front steps of the building! I wonder who it belongs to." He looks at the glass shoe oddly before putting it back into his bag. **

**~static~**

Ronny leaves out of the bathroom in his uniform, the shoe still on his mind. Laura struts in after Ronny does and fluffs out her hair.

**~static~**

**She does a few poses in-front of the camera "Who looked fabulous in yesterday's challenge- me- that's who" she grins slyly "Definitely soooo my style- I must've caught someones attention" She flutters her eyes in a coyish manner. She sits thinking for a moment- obviously daydreaming of certain outcomes. She then scrunches her face in an ugly manner.**

**"But that farty Marsha" she goes right up to the camera "Whatever her secret is- I will find it" She then sits up straight and sniffs. "But now I have to serve, my cooking will be perfection, not that anyone here will notice, but arg that uniform- hideous" she stands up and straightens herself out "Time to do my duty" she sighs dramatically.**

**She looks back at the camera thoughtfully, "Maybe I'll add something **_**extra special**_** for Chris's breakfast." **

**~static~**

Laura flounces out with Zacharias on her heels…well to get to the bathroom anyway. He goes in and settles himself in for a prepared speech.

**~static~**

**He waves again "Hello, a pleasure to talk to you all, even though you cannot respond" he taps his chin "wouldn't that be a marvelous thought- huh, perhaps we could correspond- somehow" he shrugs his shoulders "I guess the best label for me at this moment is lecturer"**

**He then bows "So telly people, let me introduce myself Zacharias Sophie Smythe, your lecturer" **

**He pushes his glasses up his nose and rubs his hands together "Let's begin" He clears his throat "Edinburgh- the city of literature, locals including Irvine Welsh, Alexander McCall Smith, Iain Banks, Ian Rankin and some lady named JK Rowling- and not to mention the beautiful city inspiring many great authors like Robert Burns, Robert Louis Stevenson the author of Treasure Island a rather marvelous book, and Sherlock's creator Arthur Conan Doyle. He shakes his head,**

**"A city that inspires such literature, has to be glorious beyond measure, it is such a shame to leave it" he looks sad for a moment, he then grins "but alas a grand future awaits" **

**He then pouts and taps his fingers to his chin "It was nice to win, I'm not sure how, but even if I'm not serving- I wonder if I could enter that kitchen again, I really would like to go there" He sits there, a faraway look on his face "I wonder" He continues to sit there pondering- all different possibilities, his eyes wide, his mind no-where near this realm. Time passes without him realizing. He eventually shakes his head and looks around wide-eyed "Oops, didn't realize I'm still in here" A bit of pink reaches his cheeks "Well bye telly people, that can't have been fun to watch" he then makes hasty retreat. We hear him laughing awkwardly to himself as he exists.**

**~static~**

Zacharias opens the door slowly, meeting Jacque's eyes. Jacque glares slightly at him for making him wait while he 'lectured' in the bathroom. Jacque goes in after he leaves, grumbling in French.

**~static~**

**He looks very annoyed in his server uniform. He then begins to speak French. "Je refuse de se prosterner et servir aucun homme sauf Christ. Toutefois, je vais travailler à travers ce désagrément avec une telle diligence que y'all ne ont jamais vu." (English Translation: I refuse to bow down & serve to no man except Christ. However, I shall work through this annoyance with such diligence that y'all have never seen) **

**"Ce jeu est plein d'idiots. Il fait la prison en La Louisiane sembler comme il est rempli avec des intellctuels." (English Translation: This game is full of idiots. It makes prison in Louisiana seem like it is filled with intellectuals). Jacque just glares at the camera before starts speaking French again. **

**"Je vais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre Alice et je vais essayer de jourer avec les autres. Alice est beaucoup plus fort je pensais." (English Translation: I'm going to stop trying to figure out Alice & I'll try to mess with the others. Alice is a lot stronger than I originally thought).**

**~static~**

Jacque exits the bathroom, glaring at Chris, who is now sitting in his usual spot with his feet on the table. This did not make him happy at all.

"Yo buzzcut! You gonna get to the kitchens or not?" questioned Chris. Jacque's eyes turned to slits, but before he could respond, Adaliah hissed at Chris as she came through, silencing him. Chris muttered something about _'forked tongue freaks'_, when Zacharias, TJ, and Freddy crowded around Chris and asked him multiple questions. Chris slid slowly down in the seat, regretting even coming back.

Blaise felt a sense of pride through the contestants; serves him right for thinking he would get any credit. Blaise watched as Yuan walked with a fast pace into the bathroom. However, he wasn't the only one to notice Yuan's tense demeanor.

**~static~**

**Yuan sits in the confessional, his breathing choppy and labored. He's removed his vest, and his shaking arms have coiled themselves protectively around his bare stomach. In the fluorescent lights, the camera easily picks up on the greenish pallor his skin has taken.**

**"So... Turns out you can get sick from even the fanciest foods. Didn't know that..." He words grind out of his throat in a hoarse whisper against the pain in his abdomen. "I... k-kinda hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with this h-here." His insides lurch audibly and he leans forward, whimpering.**

**"W-well, it d-doesn't matter. I can deal with this myself. I've never needed help before when I was sick, mom and dad were always too busy. I can do this on my own. I ju-just need to get through tonight, and I'll be fine in the morning for the challenge; hopefully the Diamonds won't serve anything too rich for dessert."**

**A loud and ominous gurgle emirates from his stomach, and what little color his face had left drains away. "Oh, God..." His head dips out of sight as a wave of vomit hits the interior of the toilet. When he surfaces again, a stray tear smudges the grey paint-dust under his eye. He fiercely wipes it away. "I can't let them see me weak... I'm never weak."**

**~static~**

A knock is heard at the door of the bathroom. Instead of Yuan going to the door, the door opens on its own. Golden blonde hair is first seen; through his blurred line of vision. Heeled boots kneel towards Yuan and a hand is gently laid on his shoulder. Angel smiles softly at him and rubs his back as she begins to shake.

"Never weak indeed," she says as she locks the door behind her.

Naomi adjusted her outfit, thankful she got the chance to keep her Pikachu hoodie on. She grinned over at Marsha, who looked slightly miffed now that her brother was aboard.

"You shouldn't let him get to you. He's just a douche. He won't be here long, not with us. I can show him a few moves that he wouldn't see coming! Maybe we can try to put something in his food-

"Thank you Naomi," Marsha laughs, "I knew it was a great idea to have you here." Naomi blushed and smile. She watched as Alice walked in alongside Robin; the two into a very deep discussion. She smiled as another friendship was made. Speaking of friendships…she needed to pass on a message to Freddy…

Robin continued to nod and smile as he got Alice to talk. Seeing her light up, even just a little, was great progress. Before, he could hardly get her to smile; but now, she is even having more actual human contact!

"I never knew you seen the previous seasons of Total Drama. That really helps with analyzing Chris and what he would try to do during the challenge," says Robin.

"Hopefully the only thing he will do is get shot," says Blaise as he comes into the kitchenette with Laura and Cole behind him. Marsha swats at him, not because of the insult to Chris, but to Blaise revealing a part of the challenge. Blaise pretends to zip his mouth shut and goes to stand beside her. Ronny, Jacque, and Paul come in soon after; all dressed and ready to go.

"Since splitting you guys up wasn't as much of a pleasant start for Blaise, we'll all be cooking together as a group for now on. Tonight we'll be making cheese omelets, sausage, French toast, and blueberry muffins for dessert. Cole, Paul, and Jacque, you guys will be gathering supplies." Cole, Paul, and Jacque nod at her. "Naomi and Laura, you ladies will be in charge of baking the muffins and making the French toast," Naomi salutes excitedly and Laura smiles smugly. "Robin, Ronny, and Alice, y'all will be handling omelets and sausages with Blaise and me." They nod and begin to gather the kitchen utensils they'll need.

Naomi begins to sings as she cracks eggs given from Jacque.

_**donna tokidatte**_

_**tada hitoride**_

_**unmei wasurete**_

_**ikitekitanoni**_

_**totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru**_

_**mayonakani**_

_**shizukani**_

_**deguchini tatte**_

_**kurayami ni hikari wo ute**_

"What are you singing?" asked Laura, who whisked her mix rather violently.

"It's a song from one of my favorite games," Naomi responds.

"Hmph!" Laura says with dismissal. Blaise speaks up, "I think it's lovely, Naomi, sing your heart out!"

Naomi doesn't hesitate, and indeed, sings her heart out.

* * *

><p>Freddy stops his horror video game speech to Chris when he hears the song coming from the kitchen.<p>

"Ah, such a lovely tune," he says.

"You actually…know that stuff?" asked TJ.

"Of course! Every self-respecting gamer should know the language of his favorite games," he responds.

"Sounds like a bunch of my robotic sharks fighting with Courtney again," mutters Chris. TJ heard him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"There's no need to be rude there sir!" scolds TJ. Chris waves her off.

"Oh please! Go throw that somewhere else where they care." TJ huffs and walks out.

She runs into Angel and Yuan, who exit out of the bathroom and look at her with surprise. Their faces then show a look of sorrow. TJ raises and eyebrow and folds her arms.

"What's goin' on?"

"We need to talk to you…it's about Zacharias," says Angel. TJ looked at the two with alarm and concern.

"What's wrong with Zach?"

"I think there's something you need to know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moments ago…<strong>_

"We need to make sure we stay for the long run," explains Angel. She had her hand on Yuan's back soothingly, something he loved, yet hated, at the same time.

"How do you propose we do that? These idiots we have on our team will surely get us to lose tonight; except for my lovely dark muse, of course."

Angel had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, "Of course, that's why we break the closes friendship formed on our team and eliminate the weak link."

"So the Samantha girl then," he suggests.

"No. We go after the brains: Zacharias. He may be a sorre loser, but his smarts and planning could get him a long way this season. We stop that before he gets too far."

Yuan seems to considering this, "Fine, how are we going to get this accomplished? I know I could do it with a hand tied behind my back and my eyes blindfolded," he gloated. Angel then rolled her eyes, "Here's how it's going to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to now…<strong>

No sooner than later the breakfast team comes in. Ronny came in first; he pushed his cart offering refreshments and passing everyone their drinks. Chris held his glass up at Ronny with praise.

"See? This is the kind of service I'm talking about here!"

Ronny blushes a little and passes Zacharias his glass along with Freddy. The two thank him as he goes to everyone else's seat. Robin and Alice pass everyone their main breakfast dish consisting of their omelet and sausages. Chris basked in being served by the contestants; everyone else thanking them graciously. Yuan seen the food and pushed it away, declining politely. TJ took her plate without much enthusiasm as usual. Tori and Samantha thanked the two when they received their plates. Adaliah nodded at them for giving her the dish. Laura and Naomi pranced out with the French toast and blueberry muffins and distributed them. Naomi loved playing the serving role; it was fun! Laura smiled politely, but inside she was scowling; she has to make sure she doesn't have to serve anyone else again.

* * *

><p>Marsha came in Blaise in tow. Chris took this time to gloat in his sister's face.<p>

"Never thought I would see the day where my baby sister would serve me…or have I?" he said smirking.

Marsha sneered at him, but Blaise put a hand on her shoulder. His look he gave her was encouraging: do not give in to his antics. She smiled at him and walked past her brother, completely ignoring him. His smirk fell when she shut the stateroom door with a soft click…

Ronny smiled easily when he looked out of the window as he ate. He relished in the tastes of eggs and cheese. The spices he added to his omelet brought his memory of home back vividly. He watched as the sky started to change to a beautiful baby blue to a darker shade wrapping itself with clouds. The time seemed to pass as he finished his breakfast and stared into the window with wonder.

The time passed quickly for everyone. Ronny had dosed off when the plates were cleared; he'd be disappointed when he woke up. Samantha and Tori blushed when Paul and Cole took up their plates, passing them both a wink. Jacque sat next to Angel, using his persuasion to get her to his side. It didn't work as well as he had hoped; she would play along until the time was right. She told him of the earlier moment with TJ, purposely leaving out the part with Yuan. Robin listened to Alice reminisce about her family. Alice isn't enthusiastic about talking about….them. But she knew that if she were to get past this she had to start…letting go. Naomi and Freddy were discussing the cosplay convention in New York…amongst other things. Chris was sleeping, drool seeping from the corner of his mouth.

Cole sprayed whipped cream on Chris's hand. Paul rubbed a feather under his nose. Chris slapped his face with the whipped cream in his hand, splashing it everywhere. Everyone burst out laughing at him, waking him up. He glared at them all, making the whipped cream on his face look worse. Marsha came out of the room curiously. She saw her brother's face and bellowed out in laughter. She quickly shut the door, her laugh being heard through the door.

The sky's color turned from blue to a mixture of hues as the day was getting old. Jacque looked through the window, plotting about what to do about the rest of his teammates. He looks out on the ocean and sees a bridge. The orange-goldish color radiating off of it tugged at his brain. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it looked like something he read about before.

The island out in the ocean looked like there were buildings on it. The name popped into his head like a light bulb: San Francisco. There challenge was in San Francisco. Jacque smirked, this should be interesting.

* * *

><p>Marsha sat in the chair in the stateroom. Her right leg was over her left with her elbows were perched on her knee. Her fingers were folded together; she sat upright looking at Blaise laying on the bed.<p>

"He shouldn't be here. I don't want him here."

"He's here, but that doesn't mean it has to be bad for you, Marsh. Don't let him get to you."

Marsha sighed, "I'll try my best, but I won't make any promises on his wellbeing."

"I wouldn't ask for anything more," he gets up and hugs her shoulders, "Let's go, we have a challenge to make. Show Chris you can be better than he ever was." This time she smiled. She gets up and opens the door.

"As I'm sure you know we're in San Francisco!" she exclaims.

"I think this will be a real treat. Once we stop, I think you'll be in for a surprise," remarks Blaise.

"We would travel by sea to let you guys get a better view; but since this challenge has a time slot, we'll land directly there," explains Marsha. She looked at everyone's curious expression; Chris had once again gone to sleep.

The jet began to lower down as they headed off to the island. Ronny wondered why they were headed to Alcatraz Island. The things he could learn from there! He even heard there was a ghost supposed to be there in the very buildings! They landed and everyone began to board off. Adaliah made it a point to hit Chris on the side of the head; he woke up swinging at the air. When they exited off, everyone looked on the mysterious beauty of what is Alcatraz Island. Chris emerged from the jet; an angry expression planted on his face.

The Island's landmarks include the Main Cellhouse, Dining Hall, Library, Lighthouse, the ruins of the Warden's House and Officers Club, Parade Grounds, Building 64, Water Tower, New Industries Building, Model Industries Building, and the Recreation Yard. Rock pools and seabirds were seen everywhere. Marsha clapped at them to get their attention.

"Alright guys here's how our challenge for the night is going to go. Since the Iced Diamonds lost in the last challenge, you will be my prisoners. The Burning Rubies will be the guards trying to keep you in. Diamonds, you will be split into two people per cell. A horn will go off after one hour and a cell will open. This is your time to try to escape the prison. I will give each pair a map to use and you will be escorted into your cells. If your cell opens and you don't hear anything from us, then the pair before you didn't make it out. If one of the Diamonds make it out before midnight, the Iced Diamonds win." Marsha hands them a prison outfit; Jacque grimaces.

"For the Burning Rubies to win, you guys must stop all of the 'prisoners' from escaping. To do this, we will supply you with guns. Each gun is loaded with red paint pellets; so no one can really get hurt. Zacharias will not be participating in this challenge directly; he will be in the security room giving the Rubies the direction of the prisoners. Chris will be tagging along with him," says a smug Blaise.

"I'M DOING WHAT?! Ooooohh no I'm not! I refuse!" protests Chris.

"Then get off of the show," challenges Blaise. Chris glares at him and walks over to the excited Zacharias, "Zacharias, here's a walkie-talkie and an earpiece. Listen in for when I call in on the walkie-talkie for instructions. You'll talk to the rest of the Rubies through this earpiece. Just tap on it and it'll connect you to them all," says Blaise. Marsha hands the Rubies their guns and earpieces.

"This is for your communication with Zacharias and to use against the Diamonds." Marsha then gives the Iced Diamonds a vest. This vest will also protect you guys from the pellet's impact." She then looks at her watch, "It's 6:30 now; this means you guys have an hour and a half to prepare. There are changing rooms in the Warden's House. Rubies, you'll change there. Diamonds, you'll change in the jet."

"We'll give Zacharias the signal and it will begin. Don't take too long, it's going to get dark soon. Good luck!" and she walks over to Blaise, who was giving Zacharias the directions for the security room. Zacharias saluted and zoomed into the building. Chris begrudgingly walked slowly behind him.

* * *

><p>The Rubies gather their outfits and go change into the Warden's House. The girls came out in black collared shirts, black formfitting slacks, black leather combat boots, and a cop hat. The boys wore formfitting black t-shirts, black slacks, black leather shoes, and a cop hat. The each donned a pellet gun; and their ear pieces were in their ear.<p>

Yuan looked over himself; twisting and turning to look at himself at all angles. "I must say…this guard outfit looks glorious on me! The black gives off the right shade for my dark aura."

Adaliah scoffed, "Oh please, spare us of your 'oh-so-wonderful' descriptions of yourself," she looks to Angel, "I usually like to work alone, but since we must cooperate to get this done, you're coming with me."

Angel raised an eyebrow, but simply smiled and said, "All right, sounds fair." She goes to stand next to Adaliah, catching Yuan's eye as she does.

"Tori, Samantha, why don't you two go together? I think you girls will work quite well with each other," suggests Freddy. The two look at each other and shrug.

"Sure."

"Okay," they both say at the same time. Freddy joins the two together with him in the middle, "Excellent!" he then whispers where only those two could hear him, "And maybe you two could figure out the moves you're gonna make on Paul and Cole." They look at him wide-eyed and he simply winks and walks off.

"Since Adaliah is partnered up and Zacharias is working in the security room, I'm going solo!"

Yuan began to protest to the highest degree, but TJ interrupts him, "That leaves me and you Wan! This gone be the easy! I used to shoot cans with slingshots all the time; and I know howta handle a gun, fake or not!"

Yuan grimaces and mutters, "It's Yuan," he speaks up, "I bet that pathetic excuse of a peasant Laura will get shot first!"

"Don't be so mean Wan!" responds TJ. Yuan glowers and says, "It's. Wan!" TJ shrugged and sent off an easy smile that Yuan couldn't help but stop glowering to.

Angel taps onto her earpiece, "Zacharias, we're ready."

"_The locations will be given momentarily," _informs Zacharias. He swiveled in the chair, staring in wonder at the computer screens in front of him. What he could do with this stuff! He was waiting until he spotted the Iced Diamonds going into their cells to begin the game. Chris was lounging in the back of the room examining his nails.

"Could you hurry it up? I don't want to be here and this place is giving me the heeby-jeebies," complains Chris.

"You don't know much about this place don't you?"

"Jail, unfortunately yes. Alcatraz, no."

"Weeeeelll, Alcatraz was once a place for the military…"

Zacharias goes into a full synopsis of Alcatraz…and not stopping. Chris donned a look of horror as he has realized his mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 P.M.<strong>

The Iced Diamonds exited out of the jet in their prison uniforms. Each of their outfits was the same: a grey jumpsuit with a white t-shirt underneath. Grey and black converse shoes donned their feet and a black vest was secured around their chests. Laura and Jacque sneered for two different reasons: Laura because of the outfit entirely; Jacque because of the fact he had to 'relive' prison. He calmed his nerves as he was confident they would win; he knew about prisons and the works. Plus he knew who would be going home tonight; Angel confirmed it.

"I think I want Naomi to be my cellmate," he says. Naomi looked surprise, but her excitement overrode it.

"Sweet!"

Cole and Paul looked at each other, "Be my partner?" they ask at the same time. They laugh and hi-five each other.

Robin was going to ask Alice now that he knew Jacque wouldn't partner with her, but Ronny stood in front of him and smiled.

"You want to be my 'cellmate'?" he asked. Not one to deny a potential friend, Robin smiles and accepts it. Laura and Alice stare at each other. Alice sighs and curses inwardly; this is not going to end well. They head over to Blaise and Marsha where an escort is waiting for them. They enter the prison and the escort divides the pairs into their cells. None of the others knew where the others were; they wouldn't find out because the cell doors began to close behind them.

* * *

><p>Zacharias was finished with his first lecture to Chris, who stared blankly ahead, as if in a trance. He spotted the Diamonds' cell doors closing and tapped on his earpiece.<p>

"_The prisoners are in position, listen for the coordinates." _

"_No one asked for coordinates, serf, just give us the locations," _demanded Yuan.

"_And no one asked for you to be an asshole, proceed with coordinates Zacharias," _remarks Adaliah.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 P.M. <strong>

Laura and Alice hear the horn blare as their cell begins to open. Laura sighs as they are the first one to get out of their cell.

"Can you believe these outfits? Such a drab against my skin tone," she says as they begin to walk through the corridor. Alice looks at her and rolls her eyes. She looks back down at the map and readjusts her vest with her free hand.

"Maybe if we exit out the side, we could squeeze through the shadows," she says.

"Do you see this back-side? This won't be squeezing through anything," Laura retorts. Alice looks at her, back at the map, then back at Laura.

"….seriously?" Alice finally asks. Laura looks at her like she grew another head.

"Yes seriously! I'm not about to catch claustrophobia because of this stupid chall-"

_**Pow! **_Laura falls back to the floor, a scarlet paint spot in the middle of her vest. "Ugh! This is so unfaaaaiiiir!" she whines. Alice covered her mouth and tried not to smile smugly.

"Ha! I told the rest of those ingrates she would be the first one to get shot! And it was done by the ever talented Yuan," gloats Yuan. TJ stood beside him with her hip cocked; her gun resting on her shoulders.

"Well I'll be! Nice going there Wan!" TJ slaps Yuan's shoulders. Yuan, not used to the impact, moved with the slap.

"Oof! It's Yuan, Sally Sunshine, but since you actually do well with kind of activity I'll pardon you."

TJ smiles, glad she's getting to his humanity side, "Sure thing partna!" and she aims towards the momentarily distracted Alice and shoots.

_**Pow! **_Alice didn't fall from the impact, but she looked at TJ with surprise.

"Nothin' personal Alice, just doin' my duty!"

"It's okay, I wouldn't have made it with her as my partner anyway," she replies.

"Heyyyy I'm still here!" screams Laura. Yuan just looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Please, no one can forget that you're there. Your screech is atrocious!"

TJ laughs, "I don't know what atroshus is, but it sounds funny!" Yuan shakes his head, "Let's get a move on Tonya Jane, our time is being wasted here."

"Roger that!" and the two leave Alice and Laura alone in the corridor. The dead silence was spreading until Laura said something.

"This is your fault!" she exclaims. Alice looked at her and snorted. She grabbed the map and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?! Come back here!"

Alice kept going.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 P.M. <strong>

The horn blared as the second cell began to open. Cole and Paul looked at each other. Cole shrugged and Paul grabbed the map and exited first. Cole fiddled with the vest and readjusted his grey jumper pants.

"I think we're on the B-Block ; The only way outta here is either going up or down," says Paul as he looks at the map; he turns the map upside down, then turns it sideways.

"You do know how to read the map right?" asked Cole. Paul scoffed, "Of course I do! I read off of maps all the time…just…not old prison blueprints."

Cole slapped his forehead and laughed, "It's okay dude, we'll get out of here."

"How do you know? We don't even know who's gonna be coming after us."

"Exactly! So we can be alert and prepare for what's next." Paul seems to consider this; what's the worst that can happen?

The two continue down the dark corridor of empty cells when a creak is heard at the end. Paul looked towards the direction and turned to Cole.

"You don't think it's the dead prisoners do you?"

"Nope, let's go in the other direction."

_Click, Click, Click _the sounds of boot heels resonated through the hall. Cole figured that Angel was one of the 'guards' coming for them and he pulled Paul through an empty cell. He covered Paul's mouth as the sounds became louder. Long flowing raven hair is seen first. The security guard outfit hugged her body.

Beside her was another female 'guard'; but her caramel curls looked very familiar…

Samantha and Tori walked side by side; their guns poised to shoot. Cole couldn't help but stare at Samantha as she walked down the hallway. Paul stared in a similar fashion to Tori; these two really had it bad. They continued to watch as they passed the cell they were hiding in. Cole uncovered Paul's mouth and the two snuck out of the cell. Thinking that the coast is clear, they walked confidently towards the end of the corridor.

_**Pow! Pow! **_Both boys looked startled and jumped. Two feminine laughs were heard behind them. Samantha and Tori smiled at the two boys who couldn't believe their eyes.

"I told you Samantha, predictable," says Tori. Samantha laughs; a shine in her eyes.

"You were right, nice thinking partner," she responds. Tori whispers something to Samantha and they both begin to blush. Samantha nods encouragingly and Tori smiles. The two wink playfully at the two, who still haven't closed their mouths. They hi-five and begin to walk always from them.

**~static~**

**Cole sits beside a dazed Paul in the confessional, both still in their prison uniforms and paint vests. **

"**The girl has some fire…I wonder if Marsha did this on purpose," he says. Paul pipes up in a dreamy voice, "I don't care; I'm in love." Cole shakes his head amusingly. **

**~static~**

* * *

><p>Inside of the security room, Zacharias was giving another lecture. While he was doing so, his fingers fiddled with the buttons and gadgets vigorously.<p>

"In 1939, Bell Telephone Laboratories completed this calculator, designed by researcher George Stibitz. In 1940, Stibitz demonstrated the CNC at an American Mathematical Society conference held at Dartmouth College. Stibitz stunned the group by performing calculations remotely on the CNC using a Teletype connected via special telephone lines…"

Chris banged his head on the bench continuously. Zacharias pressed a button and a shock went through the bench, zapping Chris. He began to spasm and twitch. Zacharias stopped talking at the sound of the noise.

"Umm…Chris….Chriiiiiis. Uh oh…."

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 P.M.<strong>

Ronny and Robin hear the horn blare; and cell 3 begins to open. Robin lays the map flat on the stone floor.

"Alright, we're on the end of D Block. If we cut through here unseen, we can make it to the recreational yard," says Robin.

"Isn't D Block where the worst prisoners were put in 'The Hole'? I also heard that this block leads to a dungeon."

"How do you know that?" Robin asked

"I like the different facts like this. They're so different and original." Robin smiles, "Can't argue with that then."

The two proceed out of the cell down the corridor of D Block. They dodged the lights and ducked under the rails. Robin was in the front, stopping when necessary and pointing to which direction to run to. They saw the doors just meters away; they were going to make it.

_**Pow!**_ Robin fell backwards with a scarlet spot on his vest; his head hit the floor and he passed out. Ronny ducked behind his fallen form; maybe if the shooter thought it hit them both, then he could get away. He glanced at Robin's head wound, grateful not to see any blood. He peers over his body to examine the area, trying to locate the shooter's direction. If it hadn't had been dark, he might have noticed the shadows hiding a window. A window that has a small pellet hole in it.

A few minutes passed and Ronny gets up, thinking the coast is clear. He drags Robin over to a wall and props him up comfortably. He glanced back at the door and ran towards it.

_**Pow! **_Ronny looked down at the spot where scarlet paint decorated the location of his heart. He looked around and didn't see a thing. He went back to collect Robin, still perplexed on who shot him…

The shooter perched her elbows on a cushion beside her. Her view of D Block was very clear; the window she shot it had a perfect view of Robin and Ronny. She sighed and hid a smirk. She took the scope off of her gun and pushed her purple and blue hair out of her face.

Adaliah chuckled, "I think I like this gig." Angel sat upright beside her giggling; maybe this one could make a potential alliance member. Angel stretched in her guard outfit; she was getting tired. She had been very thankful when Adaliah wanted to make the shot. Don't get her wrong, she knew how to shoot a target, but it wasn't like she needed to do anything in this challenge if she didn't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>11:00 P.M. <strong>

The horn blared for the last group to exit their cell. Jacque was leaning on the bed casually and Naomi paced excitedly.

"I can't wait! I can't believe that the others didn't make it through. I really thought Robin and Ronny had a chance. What do you think? Are you ready to leave? Or do you want to strategize and make a plan B or just go out guns-a-blazing or maybe we could- "

"Naomi, chill, dollface." Jacque said soothingly and he smirks, "You're working with a pro here, we got this sweetheart. Just follow my lead and we can get this. Think of one of your fave stealth games; get into that character. Once you got that in your head, follow me." Jacque hopped out of the bed and out of the cell. Naomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and followed Jacque's steps.

Naomi spotted Jacque leaning on one of the cells waiting for her.

"We're in C Block. If we make it to 'Broadway' we can get out through the main doors and have this challenge in the bag," he explains.

"Sounds simple enough…too simple; how do you expect this to work?" asked Naomi. Jacque smirked and stood directly in front of Naomi.

"That's where you come in."

Naomi pushed the portable garbage can out of the barber shop out of the end of A Block. She and Jacque managed to breeze through 'Broadway' and B Block just like he said. Instead of going straight to the door like expected. Jacque had pulled her into the barber shop and shoved the garbage can towards her. Naomi, fueled with sugar and adrenaline, agreed with his plan; she was going to love this.

The front of a gun was seen as the 'guard' walked into the barber shop. Freddy spotted her right away and began to shoot. Naomi dodged every pellet, jumping and using the garbage can as a shield. Freddy's gun jammed up and Naomi took this opportunity to grab something out of the garbage can, which happened to be a broken mannequin arm.

"You're not taken me to the slammer John Law! I'm armed!*****" Naomi yells and begins to go after Freddy. Freddy laughs and takes a battle stance. Naomi swings the arm in one move and kicks in another. The fight continued with much fun; Freddy was so caught up into it, he didn't notice Jacque slip through the door. He managed to dodge most of her attacks, but she swept her leg under him, causing him to fall.

"Take that! The Lin Kuei taught me well!" She points the mannequin arm at him and laughs victoriously. Freddy lies on his back and laughed. He then grabs his gun swiftly and pulls the trigger; a pellet hits Naomi's chest. She dropped her mannequin arm and falls to her knees in slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screams in a deep voice slowly. She looked back at Freddy's amused expression and smirked.

"Gotcha, beauty," he smiled. He grabbed her hand and holstered her up. Naomi dusted herself off and smiled at Freddy.

"Lovely performance," he said.

"Same to you."

"I got Samantha and Tori to open up a little for Cole and Paul."

"Excellent, they should be together in no time." Freddy then frowned, "I thought I saw two of you in here?"

"You did," Naomi states matter-of-factly. Realization dawned on Freddy, but he didn't get to think on it because Naomi pressed her lips to his.

Jacque walked out of the prison and spotted Marsha and Blaise. Most of the Iced Diamonds were there; all of them had red paint on their vest. Alice stood there nonchalantly yet concerned next to Robin; Paul and Cole had small smiles on their faces; Ronny was helping Robin with an icepack on the back of his head; Laura was missing. Blaise and Marsha looked at Jacque and smiled.

"I was hoping you guys would get your way out of there without being shot. This makes the Iced Diamonds the winners! Blaise, alert Zacharias and Chris to report to the Rubies still in the prison." Blaise grabbed for the walkie-talkie and clicked to speak in it.

"_Alert the Rubies that it's over and to meet us in the front," _says Blaise through the static.

"_Roger that sir,"_ says Zacharias through his walkie-talkie. He swivels in the chair in the security room and locates all of his team in the hallways. Chris was behind him on the bench snoring. Zacharias shakes his head and taps onto his earpiece.

"Attention all Rubies; the game is now over. Head to the front and meet Blaise and Marsha. I repeat, the game is over; head to the front and meet Blaise and Marsha," he says.

* * *

><p>Yuan and TJ nod at each other and walk back through their last path. Tori and Samantha smile at each other, glad they didn't have to shoot anyone else. Adaliah sighed and began to pack up her things; she liked sniping, maybe she could make 'sniping' a hobby. Angel merely observed Adaliah as she packed her things; grateful that this whole ordeal was over with. Freddy was rather…preoccupied, considering the position he and Naomi were in. They broke their heated lip-lock to breathe and Freddy heard Zacharias on his headpiece. He sighed and he looked at the heavily-breathing Naomi.<p>

"I think you guys won tonight; so we'll have to serve you guys breakfast," he says. Naomi wagged her eyes at him playfully.

"What's so bad about that, you get to serve me," she teases.

"Guess you're right about that," he grinned and they walked hand in hand out of the building. The Rubies all exited out of the building behind the couple. Some were slightly disappointed with the loss, but others were actually feeling good; they made some connections tonight.

The Iced Diamonds grinned big now that they have a victory. Ronny looked at everyone with happiness and then he knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Guys…Where's Laura?" he asks. Everyone turned and looked around for Laura, but it was in vain. Alice merely shrugged.

"I left her earlier when were shot, haven't seen nor cared since." Marsha groaned and Blaise tried to hide a laugh.

"I'M….RIGHT…HERE YOU…IDIOTS!" yelled a disgruntled Laura. Her hair was disheveled and she looked beaten, "I ran down the wrong hall and heard noises and I got scared and I didn't see anyone else and I found this creepy old cell with chains and…and…I am never going to jail!" she then points towards Alice, "And you suck for leaving me!" Alice looked her into the eyes and shrugged. Laura through her hands into the air and screamed in defeat.

Marsha then walked in front of the Rubies, tablets in her arms.

"Now that we have everyone here, it's time for the elimination of one of the Burning Rubies. Take your time in choosing who to go home; good luck to you all."

Yuan and Angel looked at each other and pressed the same face on their tablet. TJ looked conflicted with herself and sadly pressed down on one of the faces on her tablet. Freddy nonchalantly picked a random face, careful not to pick his own. Adaliah practically stabbed the face she chose with her finger. Zacharias touched all of the faces, not really choosing one. Samantha and Tori picked the same face, thoughtful of their choice.

They gave their tablets back to Marsha and she began to tally them up. She looked at the most votes with astonishment and looked at the Burning Rubies with a saddening expression.

"I'm sorry to have to say this; but the person to leave us tonight will be….Zacharias."

Zacharias looked shocked at first, but his face quickly resigned.

"I supposed I was going to depart sooner or later. Darn, I made it this far. I learned of some interesting things and traveled with some amazing and fascinating people. My departure will not be in vain. Tonya Jane, you have been a splendid close friend to have. The rest of you made this a great experience for me. I'm sorry I must bid you adieu. Thank you Marsha and Blaise for having me." He bows and goes to shake hands with everyone. TJ fought her tears from falling after what she had done. Angel looked slightly upset, but she wouldn't let her emotions get in the way of her chances of winning. Marsha hugged the now frozen Zacharias; he wasn't used to big hugs. Blaise shook his hand firmly while he had a phone in his other hand.

A boat came in with the escort to take Zacharias off of the island and to San Francisco airport. He waves at everyone good-bye; and he was gone. Chris took this moment to break the silence.

"I'm glad he's gone! That little twerp could talk someone's ear off and more!"

Marsha looked at him annoyance.

_**Pow! **_A red paint spot splashed Chris's forehead. "OW!"

Adaliah blew the air from her gun barrel and smirked. Chris glared and rubbed his forehead soothingly, only to smear the paint on his face.

"I don't care what it takes, I'm getting you off of my show Chris," threatens Marsha.

"You wouldn't dare," he says.

"Wanna bet?" she retorted. He gulped and headed into the jet. The others followed in after him with small smiles on their faces, trying to hide their laughs. Marsha calls in after them.

"Don't forget Burning Rubies; you will be serving breakfast tomorrow!"

She boards the jet with Blaise behind her, comfortably placing his hand on her back. She looks back at him and smiles. He smiles back and guides her along into the jet; letting the door close in behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I had to do it! It was so hard to write this ending, I love Zacharias. <strong>

***I was watching Batman the Animated Series earlier in the week and I had to put my own twist from Harley Quinn, I simply love her XD **

**I hope the challenge was long enough for you guys this time! I tried to incorporate some of the things you guys suggested with what I already had set for this chapter. Yeah, I brought Chris In for a little while, he will not be in the main plot for long! I just needed someone to irritate Marsha and show her somewhat aggression on someone. I know you guys are probably wondering what was said about Zacharias from Yuan and Angel, that will be explained in the next chapter. So don't worry! Don't forget to send those confessionals in if you want a specific thing said for your character! I hope you guys can forgive me for any character that didn't appear to have equal screentime. I do promise a food fight will be included next challenge; I think it'll be quite the cake fight! **

**Review and remember; no flames please! **


	8. Da Nile in the Temple of Gloom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor do I own any named-brand items or titles listed. I only own Blaise and Marsha. Each OC belong to their respected creators. **

**Check out the blog I'm making for the story on Tumblr! The link will be in my bio. I do hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**I can't believe I got 101 reviews :D thank you all for letting me cross that milestone**

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered their clothes, eager to change out of their challenge attire. They hadn't realized it was getting close to dawn. Marsha wanted to protest the teens for wanting to get breakfast over with, but Blaise happily agreed with them; food first, questions later. Thus set most of the rubies out to change into their uniform. Laura was the first to enter the bathroom after pushing everyone out of the way.<p>

**~static~**

**Laura barges through, clearly upset and makes her way through to the confessional. She is still in the prison uniform, dirty; her hair is a mess, a few cobwebs in it.**

**She sits on the toilet seat, with a loud 'huff', and crosses her arms in irritation; a scowl is presented on her face.**

**"What a god awful challenge, I look horrible, and how dare my so called 'teammate' abandon me"**

**She quickly wipes away and tears threatening to fall.**

**"I'm absolutely spewing, no help at the start and set me up completely to be an easy target- how dare she! And then she has the nerve to just shrug, when I tell her of the awful time I had"**

**She wipes her watery eyes again.**

**"It is like they hate me"**

**She screams really loud and clenches her teeth "Chill Laura, you can take it" She looks at the camera determined"I will take them head on, you'll see"**

**"But first" she sniffs herself "I'm going to take a shower- a really long one, I actually wonder if there is a bath on this contraption" She then stands up, her face hard, her eyes red- partially from tears and partially from anger, and marches out of the toilets/ confessional ignoring anyone in her way.**

**~static~**

She passes by Samantha, who looks at her with concern, but thinks better of it when she sees the scowl on Laura's face.

**~static~**

**Samantha grins. "That was so much fun!" She giggles. "I loved being a cop, especially with Tori. I'm so glad we're friends! And having the upper hand against Cole and Paul was really fun, too." She says with a giggle and a light blush. "I'm sad that Zach left and I'm sure TJ is going to have a very hard time dealing with his absence, but I hope she'll be able to look at the positive side of it and move forward!" **

**~static~**

Samantha exits the bathroom in search of TJ. She passes by a passed out Chris, who was twitching occasionally in his sleep. She spots Cole waving her over and momentarily forgets to look for TJ. Alice walks through with a small smile on her face, edging her way into the bathroom.

**~static~**

**For the first time in years...I actually feel somewhat happy...Robin is a really nice guy and I feel like I can talk to him...I'm still not ready to pour my feelings but...he's the first person since my sister to make me feel accepted and cared for...I wonder if I should tell him my wonderland...no he'd probably laugh at me.**

**~static~**

She walks out with a doubtful look on her face, Yuan walked past her into the bathroom.

**~static~**

**Yuan sits with his back against the window, painting designs on his forearm with a thin, carved brush. **

**"I could say that I feel bad for helping Angel get that insignificant Zach thrown off, just like I could say I'm glad to see Chris or that I enjoyed my food poisoning. You've seen it for yourselves; I have no issue with lying when it's necessary."**

**He scoffs quietly before admiring his work. "Do I think my new alliance with Angel guarantees my safety? Quite the contrary, actually. Angel Hale is a demon with a pretty face, and I'm about ninety-percent positive that she's already plotting to double cross me. I'm ready to deal with that when the danger is more immediate, but I guess there's no harm in seeing just how far we can go for now. It's almost nice to be working with someone who actually has a clue what they're doing."**

**~static~**

Yuan exits the confessional to seek out his uniform, muttering obscenities along the way. He passed TJ who acted rather lethargic to gather her uniform. She looked up at him and gave a small, forced smile.

"Guess you were right huh Wan."

Yuan grits his teeth at the name and replies, "I'm always right, you country bumpkin, and don't you forget it."

TJ cocks her head to the side and her face breaks into a grin, "It took you to make me smile huh?"

Yuan starts to back away slowly, "Um, no. I'm not lowering my standards."

"Ha! I wouldn't go with you if you were the last bull rida on Earth! I just needed the laugh is all," she waves him off; "I know Zach is prolly home with his gadet thingies, so I ain't worried no more." She walks away, a small bounce in her step. Yuan looks at her retreating figure and shakes his head.

"Simpleton."

He walks to his intended destination and goes to change. Angel eyes him as he passes, smirks, and goes to the bathroom to change.

_Moments later…_

**~static~**

**She makes sure no one is listening and then gets close to the camera and begins quietly whispering "I've kept an eye on Alice since I first saw her coming down the runway, trying to figure out where I know her from...and it just hit me...She's Redd's cousin. Redd is my best friend...she's also a raging psychopath and head cheerleader. She's basically like Heather with Eva's anger issues and Mal's inhuman strength." She waves it off.**

"**Anyways she hates Alice with all her heart...I'm the only one she's nice too...I crack up laughing every time the cheerleaders screw up and she threatens to cut off their heads if they screw up again." She looks up with a smile on her face." **

"**Anywho, I'm going to destroy Alice's 'new found confidence' and get her to quit. You see Redd informed me that after a long investigation, the police have deemed the fire that killed Alice's family arson and Alice is a suspect...but unlike most villains I'm not gonna directly approach her with this information *grins evilly* no I'm gonna play a little **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**and leave her an anonymous note saying if she doesn't sabotage the next challenge and be really cold and standoffish to her teammates then I will tell this to everyone; this is just a part of my major plan...you see I have individual plans for every single bottom feeder on this plane, except Adaliah, I actually respect her and would love to battle her in the finale...if I had to lose to anyone, which will not happen, *flips her hair* but if by some miracle it did then it would be her," she says folding her arms. **

"**I already have the letter written and put it in Alice's jacket for her to find...you're probably wondering how she hasn't recognized me yet since I know her...well it's because she doesn't know me...we've never formally met but I've seen her a couple of times and Redd complains about her non-stop...*sighs happily* I'm gonna enjoy this. *brushes her hair and leaves* **

**~static~**

She leaves the bathroom and heads into the kitchenette, her mouth twisting in disgust when Jacque smirks and winks her way. Jacque gets up and heads to the bathroom, tilting his head to get a view of Angel's backside before she faded into the kitchen. He smirks and closes the door.

**~static~**

**Jacque looks at the camera with a sly smirk & his regular smug expression on his face & he starts to speak French.**

**"Pour une fois, je étais dans un domaine d'expertise extrême. Bien sûr, il ramenait un peu de mauvais souvenirs, mais ce défi était en ma faveur. Je suis vraiment heureux que ballot fille a réussi à détourner l'attention de son petit ami." (English translation: For once, I was in an area of extreme expertise. Sure it brought back some bad memories, but this challenge was in my favor. I'm really glad Nerd Girl managed to distract her boyfriend).**

**Jacque just looks back at the camera with his regular calm expression on his face. He then starts to speak French.**

**"Je ai entendu tous les confessionnaux de Robin. Ce garçon de mieux surveiller ses arrières se il veut aller après moi. Je ai toujours détesté les gens comme Robin. Je ai toujours envié les gens comme lui, trop." (English translation: I have heard all the confessionals from Robin. That boy better watch his back if he wants to go after me. I have always hated people like Robin. I have always envied people like him, too).**

**Jacque has his signature smirk on his face. He speaks French once again.**

**"Je parie que beaucoup de gens se demandent pourqui aurais-je proposer une alliance à Angel. Je peux voir à travers son doux visage. Je suis surpris que des gens comme Robin ne ont pas encore vu à travers la façade d'Angel. Contrairement à moi, Angel est en fait trop facile à lire. Marsha, vous pourriez aussi bien le prix. Aussi, je tiens à remercier votre frère et Blaise pour leurs généroux dons." He then holds up two expensive looking watches & laughs. (English translation: I bet many people are wondering why would I propose an alliance to Angel. I can see through her sweet face. I'm surprised that people like Robin haven't seen through Angel's facade yet. Unlike me, Angel is actually too easy to read. Marsha, you might as well give me the prize. Also, I want you to thank your brother & Blaise for their generous donations).**

**~static~**

He walks out of the confessional with a smirk on his face, his hands in his pockets. He goes to his seat, which was unfortunately next to Chris. He smirks as he thinks of something to do to him. Jacque grabs a back sharpie from his duffle bag and takes off the cap.

Naomi was witting on Freddy's lap, both slightly red in the face. She started squirming, her fingers working fast in front of her.

"In your face! I told you I was the champion of _Mario Kart_!" She held the 3DS in the air in her right hand, a victorious grin on her face.

"I demand a rematch! I was…distracted," he says, glancing at her over her shoulder. She looks down to see that she was, in fact, still in his lap and blushed furiously.

"Oh…hehe!" She giggles and moves off of him. She goes to the seat across from Freddy and folded her hands in a businesslike manner.

"So Mr. Brown, you just lost in a classic by a girl…how does that make you feel?"

Freddy's face turned from amused to a mock look of despair, "Pretty bad, my ego is quite damaged."

Naomi giggles, "I believe I have just the procedure method to remedy that." She leans forwards and lightly presses her lips against his. Freddy breaks the kiss slowly.

"I'm serving tonight, remember?"

"Oh, right. I'll be right here, gloating that I am the ultimate _Mario Kart _racer in the world!"

Freddy laughs and retrieves his uniform. He walks towards the bathroom.

**~static~ **

**He looks at the camera with a lopsided grin, "Aw man that kiss with Naomi was amazing; both of them were. Even more amazing than when I beat 10/20 mode on Five Nights as Freddy's 2 for the first time." He jumps into a standing position with his fist raised high, "I love this show!" he exclaims, "I'll even let that slide with the epic loss I just received in **_**Mario Kart**_**…what warm-blooded male wouldn't?" **

**~static~**

He comes out of the bathroom grinning and heads into the kitchen. Naomi grins to herself as she thought of the confessional she made before sitting with, or rather on, Freddy.

**~static~**

**The camera cuts on to a squealing girl. "EEEEEEEEEE!" She's grinning as she screams. "I did it! Naomi finally got that kiss. I think we're officially an item now. Now I have someone I can truly talk to about games. No one else really cares for Super Smash Bros, or old DSs. Maybe if I make it to merge with Freddy, all we'll do is game and talk about games! I'm warming up to everyone else now, too. I'm closer to Jacque, even though being cellmates is a weird way to get closer to each other... but other than that, this game ROCKS!" She pumps her fist in the air and readjusts her hoodie, and then exits.**

**~static~**

She heads over to Paul and Cole, who were watching Samantha and Tori in the kitchen. She grins and says, "You two made a move yet?"

Paul looks back at her startled, "Huh?" Naomi giggles and Cole looks at her and clears his throat.

"I'm working on it," he responds. Paul gives a lopsided grin and agrees with Cole. Cole shakes his head and points his thumb at Paul and laughs, "You should have heard his confessional, too funny!"

"Mmmm," she says wagging her eyebrows, "I gotta hear this."

**~static~**

**Paul sits there daydreaming about himself and Tori. Snapping back into reality, he says, "Oh wait, sorry," he laughs, "That last challenge was great; it gave me time to bond with Cole a little more. Plus we got shot by Tori and Samantha," he looks far off, "Not something I'm gonna forget any time soon." **

**Cole comes in and leans on the door, "Seriously dude?" he chuckles, "However, I do have to agree with you; not forgetting that any time soon." **

**~static~**

Naomi looks back in between the two boys and begins to laugh.

Robin was seated with his icepack, clearly irritated by his lack of leading. Ronny and Alice were seated with him, talking to keep his mind off of it.

It doesn't work well as he dismisses himself and heads into the bathroom.

**~static~**

"**I cannot believe how badly I performed today. As the unofficial leader of our team, it was my responsibility to perform better. Still, I am happy we won. I am also grateful for Ronny and the ice pack. I must be sure to thank him for his kindness. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better." He ponders on this for a minute. **

**~static~**

He walks out and joins Ronny and Alice again. He sighs and clasps his hands together on the table.

"I apologize for my brisk and sudden leave. I am disappointed in my actions on Alcatraz." Alice places her hand on his, "It was a team effort, and we still won."

"Alice is right. And we can't brood over the past; we're still here on the show and we have to make the best of it by doing our best."

"But that's the problem, I didn't do my best! We could have los-

"We didn't, so let's focus on winning the next challenge," Alice says standing up. Ronny notices an envelope protruding from her jacket.

"Alice, you have a letter?" Alice looked down, surprised that she hadn't noticed that. She opened it and read it to herself. Her eyes betray her stoic face as they begin to shine with fresh tears. Ronny and Robin stand up to console her, but she flees from them both, shutting herself in the bathroom. A pair of blue eyes watches her from the kitchen, victorious. The person excuses themselves from the kitchen and head close to the bathroom, ready to listen in.

**~static~**

"**I can't believe someone would do this to me...i found this note in my jacket saying that my family's death was...was...*starts crying*...murder...someone set our house on fire...and the worst of it I'm a suspect in their deaths! I was eight when this happened *hastily* it wasn't me I swear! The note said that if I don't sabotage my team and act standoffish and cold to my team they'll reveal me being a suspect to everyone...why would someone do this to me...why...*pulls out her small blade and begins cutting*...I just want this all to stop...I don't want to suffer anymore!" **

**~static~**

An ear presses against the door, listening in to the whole thing.

**~static~**

"**I just heard Alice's confessional...the poor thing...how could someone do such a thing to her," she says with sarcasm as she smiles evilly.**

**~static~**

Angel moves away from the confessional and back to the kitchen, Jacque eyeing her with a smirk on his face. Alice doesn't make a move to get out of the bathroom. Laura sits off on her own, thinking of a way to keep herself on the show without some of these losers. Paul walks past her and gives her a friendly wave, not caring because of his 'love in the air' mood. Laura looks him up and down as he passes, but mentally slaps herself; she's not desperate!

* * *

><p>In the kitchen Marsha and Blaise were trying to keep Adaliah away from Yuan who, as usual, says something to offend her.<p>

"I only said you would perfectly ravishing for my nude charcoal piece!"

"How dare you! Lemme at him! One swift kick in the nose is all it's gonna take!"

"Not the nose! It helps defines my angular features," he says.

"I'll show you angular," and she jumps from behind Marsha and Blaise catches her by the waist. Angel watches amusingly. Freddy tries his hardest not to laugh, and goes back to cracking the eggs for the waffles. Tori and Samantha watch with wide eyes, and TJ directs them back to the task at hand with the bacon. Samantha musters up the courage to finally ask TJ what happened in Alcatraz.

"Why'd you help vote off Zacharias? I thought you guys were friends?" Samantha whispers.

"We were, I mean we are. I got told that he was homesick and that he might wanna leave or mess up the challenge some way. The person said that it was the only way we could lose and if we did he would vote himself; I believed em like a duck following a momma goose," she says with her head down. Samantha placed her hand on TJ's shoulder.

"Don't worry TJ; I doubt he blames you at all. Who know, maybe he did want to go home," she says with a small smile. TJ returns it with a toothy grin and nudges her slightly.

"Thanks! Those are just the words I needed," and they start flipping their bacon pieces.

* * *

><p>The members of the Burning Rubies walk out of the kitchen with the platters of waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs. They distribute the food accordingly, Chris finally awaking to the smell of food. His nose trails the plates as he notices the stares from everybody else. Ronny covered his mouth in amusement; Jacque smirked at his latest achievement. Cole looked from Paul to Jacque and gives Jacque the thumbs up. Laura looks at Chris and burst into a fit of laughs.<p>

"What's going….BAHAHAHAHA!" Marsha had walked in to see a curled French mustache and circles drawn around Chris's eyes in a black sharpie. Chris scowls at everyone, wondering what they could be laughing at. He pushes everyone out of the way, much to Yuan's and Robin's annoyance, to the bathroom to look in the mirror and the squeal of a girl is heard through the doors.

"We'll be arriving to our next destination in a couple of hours; so eat up, rest up, because there's a long day ahead of us," says Blaise, who stops Marsha's laughter by picking her up over his shoulder. She pounds on his back, laughing.

"Blaise this is not professional! Stop…ugh! Let me do- HEY!" a thud could be heard through the door, "The least you could do is be gentle!"

"They really need to be a couple, seriously," mutters Freddy, Naomi nods in agreement beside him. From the bathroom, retching sounds are heard.

The teams rest as the jet goes across the sea to their destination. Blue and green waters meet sky blue skies. The team still rest as Chris walks out of the bathroom grumbling; he couldn't get the stupid marks off of his face. He notices that the terrain changes from water to land. He looks out the window to get a closer look.

"Lil sis really thinks she's a hostess huh?" he mutters as he sees the green terrain.

"She's not better than me, and never will be."

"You sure about that?" a voice asks him. He turns to glare at his little sister in a black silk robe.

"Still ever the lavish spender aren't we?"

"Yup" she says popping the 'p' in her word. She walks up to Chris's face and smirks, "What's the matter Chrissy dear, you know that I'll be a better host than you any day."

Chris scoffs and retorts, "Puh-lease, my hosting skills are of a veteran status!" Marsha rolls her eyes.

"And I know for a fact I didn't need some pretty boy I couldn't admit feelings for a cohost!" he says smugly. Marsha's eyes narrow, but she smirks and looks Chris in the eyes.

"Of course you did darling, after all, Chef was always with you in his nurse outfit right?" Chris scowls at her and she smiles innocently, "This isn't over Chrissy dear."

She leaves Chris flustered and heads into the stateroom. She closes the door and blows air out in a sigh. Blaise rolls over from his sleep and looks up to Marsha.

"You okay Marsh?" he asks groggily. Marsha nods and throws a heap of clothes on him. Get a bag and stuff those in there sunshine, we have a challenge to present; and you're gonna need your costume."

Marsha walks back out of the stateroom to wake up the contestants. She looks out the window to see that they have made it to their sandy destination. The tan and orange colors of the sand dance with the sky's blue. She smiles to herself as she wakes up everyone.

"Rise and shine ladies and gentlemen! Time for our next challenge! Your outfits are on the hangers and I'll need you to get dressed and come out; we'll be waiting for you." She walks out in her black robe and black leather stilettos. Blaise comes out and rubs his eyes and follows Marsha out of the door. Chris follows after them and smirks; like Marsha would really do something to him. He puts his shades on to cover his eyes, but he couldn't do anything about the mustache.

**Moments later…**

The girls exit out of the jet in an off white collared shirt with the first two buttons missing, fitting khaki pants tucked into dark brown combat boots. A brown leather bag is hanging across their chest and a dark brown leather belt hung on their hips. Their hair was tied into ponytails.

The boys leave out of the jet in an off white collared shirt with the first two buttons missing, loose khaki pants tucked into black combat boots. A tan jacket is worn over their shirts, a brown leather jacket across their chest. They wore a brown hat on the top of their head.

They all look out to see the open desert of sands and dunes. Wide open skies and buildings are seen before them. They stood in front of one of the Wonders of the World. All around them were several small pyramids, five boat pits, a mortuary temple, a causeway, a valley temple, and many flat-roofed tombs.

"Welcome to the Pyramid of Khufu, also known as the Great Pyramid of Giza!" announces Marsha. She dons a black strapless dress with a bustier top and metallic side panels; a gold belt with geometric ribbon edging and attached fabric draping and a pair of gold metallic glovelettes with dangling mesh. She wore a gold crown on top of her straight hair and a gold semicircle collar around her neck. Knee-length gladiator heels donned on her feet as she walks closer to everyone.

Blaise stood in a black-and-gold striped fabric pharaoh headdress topped with a gold cobra. A basic black tunic is made kingly with an ornate gold fabric collar and gold belt with a sash in front. He wears black arm bands with gems studded on them. On his feet were black gladiator shoes. He starts to fan himself when Marsha begins to talk. Chris was nowhere in sight.

"Today, my young adventurers, you will be entering the Great Pyramid in search of missing totem pieces. Each team has their own relic with their team insignia on it; the pieces are broken into four pieces. I managed to send in some workers to hide those pieces for you. Your job is to find your pieces and make it back out without trouble. The team that comes out with the complete relic wins; but if you both have a complete relic, then the team that arrived first wins."

Ronny raises his hand, "Where will we know to look for them?"

Blaise hands Robin and Adaliah a map, "These maps show five main areas you will be in: the descending passage, the Queen's chamber, the King's chamber, the Grand gallery, and the subterranean chamber. All five areas are circled on your maps, and that's where your pieces will be."

Angel raises her hand, "Not that I'm not delighted _not_ to see him, but where is Chris?"

Marsha sends a sly grin her way, "You won't be seeing him, for now." Angel shrugs as a response.

"Are there any more questions?" she asks. No one raises their hands, "Alright then! There's an open way going straight, when you're ready, begin!"

The teams begin to walk in the direction Marsha directs and head inside of the pyramid. It turns dark as they walk inside the corridor of the pyramid. Suddenly, lights begin to glow from the torches on the walls. Inside, it's dark and dreary. Spiders crawl in the corners and eerie water drops could be heard further down the path.

Samantha moves behind Cole, you know, since the teams hadn't parted yet and all. Cole smiled to himself as he felt Samantha behind him.

Robin leads in the front with his map, Adaliah right beside him. Angel and Yuan walk side by side behind the two, smirking to themselves. Yuan looks around at the architecture and Angel rolls her eyes at him.

Laura looks around in disgust at the dust and dirt, TJ right beside him in a less cheerful mood. Naomi and Freddy walk hand in hand, using their time wisely to discuss how the challenge reminds them of Lara Croft and Indiana Jones.

Paul smiles and walks besides the blushing Tori, their fingers close to touching.

Alice looked down at the ground, trying not to shake. She had to sabotage the challenge; she couldn't jeopardize her secret getting out to everyone. Alice mentally slaps herself; she couldn't intentionally lose the challenge! She continued to fight with herself internally while Jacque looks at her form with curiosity.

Ronny walked behind everyone else, marveling in the ancient history that's to be discovered behind these walls. He notices Alice's demeanor and frowns; he doesn't know what's wrong, but he'll find out. He looks far up the group to see Robin in the lead alongside Adaliah and his eyes set with a firm determination; he knows he'll have to do this one solo if he'll get anything out of her.

The group comes to a halt when the pathway stops at the path opens up to two different pathways. Robin stands in the front with most of the Diamonds surrounding him in a semicircle.

"So which team will take which path?" he asks.

"We're going to take the right path of course," states Yuan.

"No, we're taking the right path!" shouts Laura.

"Puh-lease! Who would follow your lead?" questions Adaliah. Laura pouts and folds her arms.

"Fine, we go with Adaliah's and Robin's choices," she says. Some of the contestants looked at her with amazement; she actually made a helpful choice. Robin and Adaliah look at each other and nod, Yuan narrows his eyes.

"And why can-"

"Not gonna happen. Robin, we're taking the left path," Adaliah says.

"But we said-" starts Yuan, but Angel stops him.

"Adaliah know what she's doing, let her lead," she says. Yuan's nose flares, but he nods with conviction. Robin looks towards the Diamonds and points towards the right path.

"Alright my fellow Diamonds, we'll head this way and the Rubies will go this way. Let's go," and he leads the group away from the Burning Rubies. He looks back at them.

"Adaliah!" he yells. Adaliah stops and looks back at Robin. Robin nods and says, "Good luck, but we're going to win." Adaliah smirks and nods at the challenge in his voice; then she's gone. Naomi asked a question out of random.

"I know that Chris came out of the jet, but where did he go?" no one answered her. She shrugged and followed her team.

* * *

><p>The Rubies walked down the left path, examining the area. Yuan rubbed his hands against the walls and artifacts, marveling the beauty. Freddy looked at him with concern.<p>

"Um Yuan, I don't think it's a good idea to touch everything. I've played so many games and watched a lot of movies to know that it's never a good idea to touch the artifacts."

"Who are you to advise me of what I need to do-OOOOOOOO!" Yuan's projected voice descends down a pitch black pit, his body along with it. A flaming torch shifts slightly on the, proving Freddy's assumption was right. Everyone looked at the closing pit with wide eyes and their mouths agape. TJ snapped out of her reverie with a determined look on her face.

"I ain't finna stand here while Wan could be in trouble, I'm goin' in!" TJ bends on her heels and nose-dives through the fast closing pit. As her feet make it into the pit, the door closes behind her. Adaliah scratches the back of head, confused on if she should be concerned for TJ or laugh at Yuan's idiocy.

"Um, we have pieces to find. Once we get to the first circled place, be careful on what you touch" she says starting to walk again. Angel nods and follows her lead, for the time being. Tori and Samantha look back at the pit, both concerned for TJ, Freddy hangs his arms over the girls' shoulders and guide them forward.

* * *

><p>The Diamonds took the right path, looking at the corridor in wonder. Jacque's eyes shined with delight at all of the gold and artifacts surrounding him. Cole and Paul looked at the place respectfully, careful not to touch anything. Ronny's eyes shone as he explained to Naomi and Robin the history and facts about Egypt that he knew. He picked a vase casually without realizing it, still talking about the hieroglyphics on the walls. Suddenly the floor begins to shake. Alice looks around and notices the walls opening. Sounds of wheels squeaking can be heard through the wall openings. Sharp, automatic crossbows are seen through the openings.<p>

Robin sees this and yells frantically, "RUN! GET OUT THE WAY AND GET OUT OF HERE!" He ducks and rushes from the flying bows. Naomi laughs as jumps over, ducks, and spins across the crossbows; like a dance routine. Laura grabs the first body she can and pulls them towards her as a shield. She walks backwards from the bows until she loses her footing and falls into a wall behind her, literally. The wall moved behind her and her 'shield' falls alongside with her.

Jacque and Cole dodge the bows and dash down the path Robin took. Ronny was going to fall suit, but he sees Alice sitting under a crossbow, crouched down scared. He rushes to her aid and covers her with his body. They stay this way while the bows continue to shoot.

* * *

><p>Back with the Burning Rubies, Adaliah guides them to the first circled place on their map, the subterranean chamber. Freddy and Angel immediately begin to search through the old chamber, moving the things around while Samantha puts them back if nothing interesting is there.<p>

"Try in that corner," says Tori pointing at a dark corner. Freddy walks over to it and picks up a small, but recognizable piece with a ruby symbol on it. He fist pumps and shouts with glee. He goes to high five Samantha, who daintily returns it. The sound wasn't too strong, but in a quiet, ancient chamber the sound resonates through the room. The room starts to shake and the gives an ugly roar. Adaliah looks around and notices the door starts to shut.

"Get out now!" she exclaims. She grabs Samantha's arm, which grabs Tori's arm, and dashes out before the door shuts. Freddy runs and makes a baseball dive under the door, leaving Angel to try to make it out; her effort is in vain. The door closes in her face with a soft thud. Her lips curl into a nasty scowl and she stomps her boot.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>In the dark pit, TJ lands from a perfect somersault and searches for Yuan.<p>

"Waaaaan! You in hereee?" she shouts.

"I'm….in…here! And it's…Yuan!" responds Yuan. TJ squeals and rushes to the sound of his voice. She looks to see Yuan sporting and irritated look on his face. He's on the ground holding his ankle.

"The greatest pieces must start with pain and anguish, and I'm in pain and anguish," he remarks.

"So you're hurt?" asks TJ.

"Yes I'm hurt, ingrate!" snaps Yuan.

"I may not know what engreat means but I know it's a mean word! I'm here to help you Wan, so hold still!" she bends down and gingerly touches his ankle. He hisses, "Don't…touch….me!" he protests. She rolls her eyes and grips his ankles gingerly.

"You better hold your voice in Wan, this is going to hurt"

"What in the hell are you- AAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Oh great, we're trapped!" cries Laura. The person she dragged, which happened to be Paul, rubbed his back and groaned.<p>

"We're going to get out of here, don't stress out," he says calmly. Laura looks at him with a look of horror.

"Stress out? STRESS OUT?! How am I supposed to not stress out?! We're trapped in this dusty place, my uniform is getting hot, and I left my comb to fix my haiirrrr!" she whines. She continues to do so until Paul grabs both sides of Laura's face and faces her towards him.

"Laura…breathe," he tells her. She does as she is told and the flush of her cheeks start to die down. Paul breathes a sigh of relief.

"Great, now don't worry. We're going to get out of here; all we have to do is keep our cool, okay?" he gives her a small smile. She returns it and then pouts.

"You better hope so pal, I don't like to be too hot; I get cranky." Paul sighs; he knows the peace won't be lasting long.

* * *

><p>Ronny moves away from Alice when the bows stop shooting. He looks down to see Alice look up at him with tear streaked eyes. She pushes him out of the way and stands up frantically.<p>

"I need to catch up with the others; I need to know if they got a diamond piece yet so I can-

"So you can what?" inquires Ronny. Alice looks back at him with fearful eyes, "I mean…umm, I need to know if we're ahead or not."

Ronny scoffs, "I'm not stupid, what were you about to say?"

"I-I-I can't s-say,' she stutters.

"That's a bunch of bologna, you can trust me, Alice," he looks at her earnestly. Alice's lip quivers as she starts to deny it again, but she sighs.

"I have to sabotage the challenge."

"What?! Why?" he asks astonished. He listens in to her story, not interrupting her at all. She cries throughout the whole ordeal with the threat in the letter, even telling him about what happened to her parents.

"I don't want to be here anymore; I can't do this! I don't want our team to lose, but I have to do this or I'll be exposed!" Alice cries. Ronny hugs her and rubs her back. He sighs; he can't let someone sabotage the team, nor can he Alice leave because someone is bullying her. And no one deserved to be bullied. He knew what he had to do.

"Alright Alice, let's catch up with the others."

* * *

><p>"Yo, where did the others go?" asks Jacque. Robin sighs with defeat knowing that he couldn't keep his teammates safe.<p>

"I don't know, we can only hope that they make it to us and we get these pieces," Robin replies. Cole rubs his back, but has an easy smile on his face.

"They'll be fine. Alice is a strong girl and Ronny is smart. Paul knows how to take care of himself and I think anything in this pyramid would run from Laura," he says. Jacque smirks and Robin smiles a little.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to get these pieces with or without them." Cole nods and looks at the map. He heads down the pathway and he fades out of site. Robin and Jacque follow suit when Jacque places a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"For the record, I know we're on the same team and all, but don't try to come for me Robin. You don't know what I'm capable of," he whispers in his ear. Robin looks at him with narrowed eyes as he watches him smirk and walk ahead of him.

The two catch up with Cole and Naomi, when Jacque starts eyeing the gold surrounding them. Robin trips on something and Cole looks back with him concern. Jacque hides his laughter behind his smirk and holds out his hand. Robin glares at him and grabs it. Naomi eyed the two that had tension surrounding them like a cloud, when a glint of something catches her eye. A diamond symbol shines in the heap of sand where Robin tripped. Naomi taps Cole's shoulder excitedly and points to the broken piece.

"Dude! We've got one!" exclaims Cole. He rushes to pick it up and puts it in his bag. Robin grins and Jacque simply shrugs.

As soon as they began to walk out, Alice and Ronny run through the corridor. Alice begins to pant and puts her hands on her knees. Ronny looked a bit troubled and disheveled with dirt on his face. Robin walks to them both and hugs them. Both stand there as Robin acts all big brotherly on them.

"Were Laura and Paul with you guys?" he asks.

"No, we thought they were with you," responds Ronny. Robin looks alarmed, but Cole steps in to say something.

"We got our first piece! Only four to go. Those two will be fine; they're strong. We need to focus on getting these pieces," he says. Alice eyes his pouch as he pat it.

"I can hold the bag, you know, while you guys search. That way I will at least be doing something," Alice says smiling. Ronny tenses up beside her, but doesn't say anything. Jacque narrows his eyes, but doesn't say anything. Cole thinks about it, then smiles and hands it over to her.

"Alright guys, let's get this last piece!" encourages Robin. He walks up with Cole and the two lead the others down the path. Alice then grabs the piece and hesitates; she drops it to the ground and covers it with sand. She then follows the group with a shaky breath.

* * *

><p>Adaliah frowns as she looked at the map; they'd hit a dead end.<p>

"I don't understand. There were no other pathways coming through here," says Samantha. Tori tilts her head and looks at the wall, hoping to get something from it; but to no avail. Freddy scratches his head and looks around.

"Maybe there's another secret passageway somewhere." He starts to trail his hands against the walls and Adaliah begins to protest.

"We've already seen how that first 'secret passage' did; I don't need another one of our team going down any time soon," she says.

Freddy continues to feel the walls, "But not all of them are the same, some would work for Lara Croft to open up during her missions." He pushes in a loose brick and the floor begins to rumble. Suddenly, the dead end wall opens up to reveal another chamber. Freddy bows and makes a gesture towards the door.

"Like so; after you ladies." The girls walk in and see a large sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Adaliah looks at the map then back at the sarcophagus.

"We must be in the King's Chamber, let's find that piece!"

The group searches for their next pieces when the sarcophagus begins to open. Samantha looks with wide eyes.

"Um…one of you is moving that right?" Tori shakes her head, Freddy raises both of his hands up, and Adaliah raises her fists up. The sarcophagus continues to move; something starts to come out of it. The thing is wrapped in dirty white, ripped rags. The whole thing was wrapped around a dirty, disgruntled figure. It raises its arms and starts to come towards them. Samantha's lips start to quiver.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-MUMMYYYY!" She yells and bolts out the door. Tori curses under her breath and goes after her, "Samantha wait!"

Freddy looks at Adaliah and nods, "I go this way"

"And I'll go this way." The two yell a battle cry and charge for the figure. Adaliah throws a punch and Freddy roundhouse kicks it in the chest. They continue to attack the figure, until the wrappings start to unravel. Dark eyes glare at the two; rimmed with drawn black circles.

"Chris?!" exclaims Adaliah. Freddy looks down at him and shrugs.

**~static~**

**Both Freddy and Adaliah look into the camera in their challenge attire. "After finding out that the 'mummy' was Chris, I don't feel bad for beating him up," says Freddy nonchalantly. Adaliah nods in agreement and smirks. **

**~static~**

The two dust off and walk around Chris. Adaliah catches a glint from Chris's body; the ruby symbol was inside of Chris's wrappings in two different areas.

"Freddy!" he turns to look at her smirking. She points towards Chris and he spots the symbol glowing through his rags. Freddy turns around inches back towards Chris's wrapped body. Chris's eyes widen, his voice muffled as the two get to work on getting their next two challenge pieces.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to Chris, Marsh?" asked Blaise curiously. Marsha looks at him with a sly grin. She thinks of the tackling, duct tape, and rag fight she had with her brother earlier in the day.<p>

"We had a little spat earlier; I took care of it," she responds. Blaise looks at her suspiciously, laughter tugs at his lips.

"How did you take care of it?"

Her grin widens, "I have my ways."

Blaise laughs, "Ooo Marsh, committing such bad acts, are we?"

Marsha giggles and caresses Blaise's face, "That's why I am Cleopatra for the day."

* * *

><p>Angel paced around the room, looking around to see if there were anything to get out with or looks like a possible secret passage. She picked up rocks, moved valuables, and even felt around the walls; she had no such luck in finding a way out. She screams in frustration and kicks some sand in the air.<p>

"Those imbeciles just had to run off without me. I hardly blame Adaliah on this because she needed to get out with the map; but those other ingrates could have stayed or grabbed for me too!" She brushes her hair out of her face.

"No matter, I will get out of this…old dusty tomb and I will make sure someone pays for it!" A small smirk graces her lips.

"Then again, I know we will win, Alice is going to be a good little girl and sabotage her team. Then with her out of my way, the rest of the Diamonds will surely fall one by one."

Her evil laughter is short lived when a wall opens on its own. She eyes this suspiciously and waits for a person to come through; they did not. What did come through slithered in quite slowly. Its black and gold scales glistened in the torch light; its long forked tongue popped out every now and then. It opens its mouth to cast its venom on Angel when she clamps its neck and meets it in the eyes.

Angel eyes the snake with blankness; her eyes then narrow and she hisses back at it with much vigor and disdain and she throws it down. The snake's tongue slithers back and the snake turns around, not wanting to return to Angel's presence. She folds her arms superiorly and smirks.

"And that's how a real snake gets it done." She goes into the open door where the snake had come from, her form vanishing in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Paul takes off his jacket and starts to lift different artifacts to find a way out. Laura sits back and watches his toned arms appreciatively.<p>

**~static~**

**Laura sits in the confessional sweaty and dirty in her uniform. "I know I don't usual look at the males here because they're usually weird, but why had I not noticed Paul having muscle?" she looks incredulous, "I mean I should have seen it when he was in swim trunks! Maybe cause I have been distracted…like now! I am getting hotter and I'm not liking this as all! God, if you hear me, please get me outta here!" She shouts at the camera in exasperation.**

**~static~**

She continues to watch Paul and starts unbuttoning more buttons on her shirt. She fans herself and sighs dramatically.

"How's it going there?" she asks. Paul grunts and responds, "Would be better if I had some help, ya know?" he says earnestly without sarcasm. Laura sighs and gets up.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't help out!"

Paul laughs, "I won't; thank you Laura." He gives her an easy going smile that she shrugs at in response. She grabs the end of a brick, but it won't budge.

"A little help here!" she says. Paul comes over to her, not once glancing at her cleavage. Laura notices this and pouts; she really does need a boob job, since she can't even get Paul's attention!

Paul starts to tug at the brick with her and then pushes it in. The brick runs in smoothly goes farther in; the floors begin to rumble. From the corner of her eye, Laura sees something shiny in the sand. She jumps for it as it tries to move and she gasps; turns out to be two diamond pieces!

She grins in triumph as she shows it to Paul, who hugs her happily.

"Nice job!" he says

"Yeah…thanks," she remarks breathlessly. She knows he didn't mean anything by it but come on, a nice pair of strong arms just grabbed for her!

The wall door that they fell in began to open again. Paul grabs his jacket with one hand and Laura's hand with the other and runs for the door. Laura grips the pieces and runs so she won't be dragged by Paul.

* * *

><p>Yuan tries to walk straight as he has to lean on TJ. He scowls as he walks gingerly on his leg; TJ aided him, but he hates that another female has yet again seen him down…literally. He then thought on how this conflict would be great as a watercolor painting: Sprains and Struggles.<p>

"How did you learn to do that anyway Tanya Jane?" he asks. TJ smiles as they continue to walk through the pit.

"When you're a gal that loves her Petunia and bull riding, then you learn things like that," she reponds.

"Hmmm, tactful. Tactful indeed."

"Yup! Lookie, I think I see something!" she says pointing towards the shadows. He peers through the darkness to see a something heading their way; a black snake. Yuan stiffens and eyes the snake.

"Yeehaw!" TJ exclaims and stomps on the snake's head. The snake's dead hiss could be heard as a final breath as it lies still. Yuan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugs.

"Country gal, remember?"

"Of course"

They hear more hissing as they approach an opening. The pit was full of hissing snakes, all surrounding a ruby symbol piece. Yuan gives a harsh laugh.

"How did those workers manage to get this here?"

"I don't know, but isn't this fortunate that I find you two here," says an approaching Angel. Yuan narrows his eyes and TJ grins at her.

"Hiya Angel! I'm glad to see you okay!"

"How did you get in our similar predicament?" asked Yuan. Angel frowns and responds, "I was closed off from the others in the subterranean chamber and I opened this entry way."

"Now that's dandy! Let's get this piece and get outta here," says TJ. She shifts Yuan to Angel and grabs a torch. She inches the fire towards the retreating snakes, and grabs the relic piece. Behind the area the snakes were is a lever. Before Yuan and Angel could tell her to stop, TJ pulls it. Suddenly, a ladder mechanism protrudes from the top with an exit.

Angel and Yuan sigh with relief as they watch TJ climb up the ladder. TJ disappears out of sight and the snakes proceed towards the pair. TJ then pops back through the hole with a grin.

"Come on up! And I found the rest of the guys!" and she throws the torch at the snakes, making it the perfect time for Angel and Yuan to climb the ladder.

* * *

><p>Robin, Naomi, and Cole were searching in a new area for their pieces. Jacque was leaning towards a very valuable looking pendant in a jar; a battle going on in his head. Should he keep it and risk a curse or leave it at piece. He scoffs and goes for the piece anyway; he knows all about curses, and this won't be one. Ronny looks for a relic piece away from everyone else; he needed time to think of how he was going to play this out.<p>

Paul and Laura come out of nowhere, sweaty and dirty. Paul let go of Laura's hand, much to her disappointment, and hands over the two pieces they found. Robin grins as he holds up another piece he just found in the alcove he was looking in. Naomi jumps up and down in happiness while Cole and Paul high five. Robin collects the pieces and gives them to Alice, who smiles shyly.

"We got em all! Let's get out of here," Robin instructs. Naomi salutes and skips out of the room. Jacque follows her with a more than empty pouch, shaking his head and smirks. Cole starts to walk alongside Paul when they hear a thud behind them; Laura has fainted from the heat. Paul sighs and goes to pick her up bridal style.

Cole raises an eyebrow at him and Paul simply shrugs. Robin goes in behind them when he sees Ronny walking alongside Alice. Ronny sees Alice throw another piece off to the ground and immediately switches bags with her before Robin seen her.

* * *

><p>A hole had appeared in the middle of the floor when Adaliah and Freddy caught back up with Samantha and Tori. The two ladies clutch to each other when a head pops from the hole. Adaliah gets into a fighting position, but stops herself when she sees the curls of their country friend. She waves animatedly as she gets all the way out of it holding a torch. She then drops to her knees and puts her head back down the hole.<p>

"Come on up! And I found the rest of the guys!" She drops the torch and hops back up. She doesn't care to dust herself off as she helps the other figures come out of the hole. The first one to come up is Angel. She dusts herself off and gives an easy smile to everyone, hiding her annoyance. Yuan comes up behind her, scowling and dusting himself off.

"So we're all here. I don't want to know how, but we are. We have 3 pieces, did you guys find anything?" TJ hold up the relic piece, tosses it to Adaliah, and grins.

"We got em all! Woohooooo haha!" she cheers and skips off. Adaliah shakes her head and gestures for the others. She puts the pieces in her pouch and walks off.

"Come on, the sooner we get out of here, the better."

Angel couldn't agree more with her as she walks briskly to match Adaliah's pace. Everyone follows behind them with Freddy in the back, making sure that everything is good in the back.

* * *

><p>After a while, the Burning Rubies and the Iced Diamonds meet at the crossways they had split from earlier and they walk in pairs out of the pyramid; except for the skipping Naomi and TJ.<p>

The teams come out all dirty and sweaty. The only ones to look like they had some fun were Naomi, Freddy, Adaliah, and TJ. Jacque pats his pouch to make sure all of his…souvenirs are still in place. Laura had finally awakened to see Paul carrying her. She kisses him on the cheek gratefully and he puts her down. This doesn't go unnoticed by Tori. Yuan was walking normally now and stood confidently next to his team. Angel smirks Alice's way and masks it with a tired smile. Naomi goes to Freddy and he hugs her around the waist; glad she was well. Samantha sent a shy smile to Cole, who sent a big grin her way. Alice was looking to the ground and Ronny placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and she gives a forced smile. Ronny mouths the words 'don't worry' to her, and she looks back down to the ground.

Marsha clears her throat and walks in front of the teams.

"You guys, I'm sure, did amazing in this challenge. Before we determine the winner and who's going home and it's not dark, we thought to treat you guys to a little lunch. She backs off and gestures to a table that was being set up by numerous workers putting plates of finger foods, bowels of hummus, and glasses of various drinks. Everyone eyes the table with desire and hunger from their challenge and ran to the table. Marsha laughs at their enthusiasm.

Cole sat by Samantha, rubbing her hand soothingly. Tori sat next to her, eyeing Laura warily from her previous actions. Paul was beside Tori, wondering what was wrong with her; he hasn't done anything wrong.

Jacque watched Alice as she sat between Ronny and Robin; he knows something was up during that challenge. He catches Robin's eye and he sends a smirk his way. Adaliah sniffed her hummus suspiciously; she has never tried it so she was cautious. Angel ate her food respectively, watching everyone at the table. She kept her eye on Alice; she knows she got the job done is Alice knows what's good for her.

TJ was talking animatedly to Yuan about their experience in the pyramid. He pretends to be interested, but on the inside he is cringing and banging TJ's head with the plate. He caught Angel's eye as she sends a small smile her way; he knows that that smile is meant to be a smirk. He nods her way and continues to eat his food carefully. He didn't need another episode like last time. Naomi was talking to Freddy about the challenge. They compared their 'greatest achievements' from their performance today, laughing at Chris's expense. Marsha and Blaise were fighting over the last sandwich on Blaise's plate.

Ronny was talking to Alice and Robin about hummus and its originality, when Robin interrupts him.

"Thank you in there, for watching over her," Robin says gesturing to Alice. Alice looks down and blushes. Ronny waves it off and says, "No problem! We're all friends here." That is, until the elimination. He grabbed a spoonful of hummus and started flicking the spoon. The hummus doesn't budge, but after a couple of flicks the hummus lands on Laura's hand.

"EWWW! That's disgusting! Who threw that?!" She narrows her eyes to Ronny, who wasn't paying any attention to her and still flicking hummus. She growls and grabs an apple and throws it. She doesn't have much of aim, because it hits Jacque.

Jacque narrows his eyes at Laura and throws an orange to hit her in the face. She catches the impact and hits the ground. Cole sees this and cups his mouth with excitement, "FOOOOOD FIIIIGHT!" and grabs his hummus and throws some at Adaliah. Adaliah really wanted to jump over the table at him, but stopped herself and grabbed a sandwich. She aimed for Paul and got his mark on his forehead. Paul laughs and throws juice on Tori. Tori gasps and shoves grapes in his mouth. Samantha ducks under the table to hide from the fight. Cole sees this and follows her.

"What are you doing, ma'am?" asked Cole. Samantha jumps, almost hitting her head, and blushes.

"I wanted to get out of the line of fire," she says with a small smile. He returns the smile and crawls towards her.

"Maybe you crossed into the right one," he says. Samantha looks at him; her eyebrows knit into confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asks. He chuckles and leans towards her. Her breath hitches as she closes her eyes. His lips meet hers softly and she quickly pulls away. Cole opens his eyes and looks at Samantha's blush reddening. He smiles at her shyness and grabs her hand. She looks at him in surprise and smiles back at him. She lets him lead her out from under the table and the two share a smile. He kisses her hand and lets her go; a near miss of hummus almost hitting him.

He looks to where it was thrown from and laughs as he sees Paul smirking at him.

Naomi jumps on top of the table and dives for Jacque.

"BONZAIII!" she yells.

Jacque sees her coming and moves over. She lands on her feet and laughs, and then smashes hummus on his uniform. He looks agitated, but seeing her cheeky grin makes him laugh. Freddy whoops and laughs at Naomi; then gets hit with a banana. Robin uses his plates as a shield to protect him and Alice from the impacts. She gives a small smile behind the plates; he returns it.

TJ laughs at the end with Yuan, who was protecting his face.

"This foolery should be stopped!" he exclaims.

"Why Wan? It's only a little fun," TJ explains and throws in an apple, which hit Blaise in the back of the head. Marsha laughs at Blaise's shocked expression, but is cut short when hummus is smashed on her face. Blaise smirks, but it turns into a look of horror when he sees the menacing glare she gives him. He chuckles nervously and gets up from the table.

"Um guys…let's get cleaned up and determine our winner tonight. Oh crap," Blaise gets up and runs, Marsha on his heels.

"Get back here and take it like a man!"

_**Later…**_

"Alright Rubies and Diamonds, after that lovely challenge and lunch break, let's get our winners!" announces Marsha. Blaise stands beside her muttering under his breath.

"Rubies and Diamonds, show me your relics!"

Adaliah steps up and shows Marsha the complete relic with all of the ruby pieces. Robin steps up to show Marsha their relic, but pieces were missing. He looks through the bag frantically with astonishment. Marsha sadly shakes her head, "Well it looks like the winners of our challenge is the Burning Rubies!"

The Burning Rubies bask in their victory, while the Diamonds wonder what happened. Robin walks up to Cole.

"What happened to our pieces? I know we grabbed them all!"

"I don't know dude, I passed the bag to Alice, remember." Cole responds. The rest of the team turns to Alice, who was blushing and looking down. Robin walks up to her and asks gently, "What happened to our pieces, Alice?"

Alice starts to stutter and can't get a word out. From the other team, Angel watches in victory and enjoyment; let her squirm.

Alice takes a deep breath and prepares to tell them what she had done, but Ronny steps in.

"Aw man, I'm sorry! I asked Alice to give me the pieces so she could help out. I guess some of them fell out," Ronny says shrugging. Robin looks in disappointment and shakes his head. Alice looks at him with wide eyes and covers her mouth. Angel narrows her eyes and frowns. Blaise walks to the group with the tablets, but starts to slow down as he approaches them.

"Ahem, I seem to have interrupted something. Um, here are the tablets to pick who is eliminated."

Cole sighs as he chooses his person.

Alice couldn't believe what was happening; she chose herself anyway.

Paul honestly didn't know who to pick, so he picked a random face.

Robin chose his person immediately; nothing against the person, but he can't have people jeopardizing their winnings.

Naomi chose with her eyes closed, she hated choosing for people.

Jacque picked his person carefully. Something was going on, but he'd play along for now.

Ronny sighed and picked himself; he knew it had to be done. He couldn't let someone else lose on purpose because they are being bullied.

Laura chose Ronny; he got hummus on her!

They turn in their tablets and wait for the tally. Marsha looks at them sadly and says, "I'm sorry to say this but, the person to go home tonight will be Ronny."

Everyone turned to see Ronny nod his head and walk towards Alice. He hugs her tightly and whispers in her ear, "Don't let anyone bully you into getting yourself off the show; you're strong, remember that." She smiles sadly and nods. He shakes everyone else's hand and smiles at them. He gets to Marsha and Blaise and Marsha hugs him tightly.

"I'm going to miss the interesting facts you would give us," Marsha says.

"You'll see me again! You gotta have an aftermath show!"

"Of course!" She says laughing. He nods and Blaise guides him to the escorts waiting to take him away.

Angel watches with her eyes narrowed.

Marsha dusts off and looks to the rest of the contestants, "Let's round up and get into the jet. We have more places to go and challenges to achieve!"

Everyone starts to round up in the jet. As Marsha comes in, Blaise catches up with her and looks at her curiously, "What about Chris?"

Marsha seems to contemplate what to do as she looks back at the pyramid, "I'm sure he can find his way. He is Chris Mclean after all," she says smirking. Blaise shakes his head laughing and follows her in, the jet doors closing in behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! I hated to send Ronny off, but alas, everyone will have to go sooner or later. Ooooh I sense some triangles forming hopefully. How do you guys feel with a ToriPaul/Laura triangle? I don't know how far I'm going to go with it, but I wanted to add in some different drama there. Yeah, I had to do it to Chris XD who wouldn't? I hope to get the next destination and chapter for you guys soon, I'm not going anywhere! **

**Remember, no flames!**


	9. The Lion Sleeps Tonight, Right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or anything in it; nor do I own any name-brand mentioned in this chapter. I only own Marsha and Blaise. I also do not own any other OC, they belong to their respected creators.**

* * *

><p>The contestants were all situated into their seats, not caring that Chris was missing. The Burning Rubies won, so the Iced Diamonds will be serving tonight. They didn't get to eat most of their lunch after the challenge because of their food fight. None were all that disappointed…well almost none of them.<p>

Angel smiled at everyone as she heads to the bathroom for her confessional. Once she shuts the door, her smile molds into a nasty scowl. She grabs her brush from the closet to soothe herself.

**~static~**

**"I am so glad we won; but what I'm not glad about is that the wrong person went home" Angel says while glaring, but her glare turns into a smirk, "No matter. Ronny was just a casualty of war and we are at war. Little Miss Misery will crumble, especially with the new note I left her...I heard what Ronny told her 'don't let someone bully her' so I know he took the fall, idiot. Oh well Alice dear, I dare you to challenge me. Remember I know all your secrets...what do you think Robin would think of you after he learns that you spent five years locked in a mental hospital after your family's unfortunate demise," she begins to laughs evilly then she sighs happily, "You're finished Liddell understand me...you're finished!"**

**~static~**

She walks out with a satisfied look on her face. She takes her seat and finds Jacque's eye. He stares at her with his head cocked to the side. His eyes shone with mischief and he sends a smirk her way. She rolls her eyes at him and places earbuds in her ears. She sighs with contentment and closes her eyes.

Jacque shakes his head with amusement and heads to the bathroom.

**~static~**

**Jacque holds up the pendant that he stole from the Pyramid of Khufu.**

**"I know what you are saying, 'You stole that pendant so you'll be cursed'. Well let me tell you. I have been cursed a long time before now. I never knew my family. However, I have excelled & prospered when no one gave me the chance. I know the curses when I see them because I come from the Voodoo capital of the world."**

**He smirks into the camera, sending a wink for good measure. **

**~static~**

He walks out to retrieve his uniform, anticipating what's going to happen as they cook tonight. He walks past Samantha, who was trying to hide her huge grin from forming. He cocks an eyebrow, but decides against it; he goes to get change.

Samantha doesn't pay any attention to Jacque as she heads to the bathroom; she's practically floating.

**~static~**

**Samantha sits down with a big grin and a huge, dark red blush on her face. "I-I had my first kiss. That was- c-can you die from happiness, because I think I might!" She lets out an excited giggle before she collects her composure. "U-Um, anyways, I hope Tori and Paul are doing well! I'm not sure if they're together yet or not, but I sure hope so. Someone as sweet as Tori deserves someone who'll make her happy."**

**~static~**

She walks out of the confessional with a dreamy look, looking around for Tori. She walks past a winking Cole; then blushes profusely. She reached Tori, who is looking out the window. She was so lost in the night sky when Samantha taps her shoulder.

"Are you okay Tori?" she asks. Tori looked up at her startled, but smiles softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So I see you're blushing; did Cole make a move?"

If it's possible, Samantha blushes even harder, "Y-Yes he did. I think we're going to be official now." Tori smiles for her.

"That's great Samantha; I'm very happy for you."

"What about Paul? Did he do anything?" Samantha asks. Tori sighs and looks back out of the window.

"No, he didn't."

"Why not! I thought you guys liked each other?"

"I did…I mean I do; but how can I be sure that he actually feels the same?"

Samantha looks at her confused, "Why wouldn't he? Look how it went in Alcatraz!"

Tori looks doubtful, "Yeah, I know. In Egypt, the way Laura looked at him…I don't think he'll pay me any attention with her advances."

Samantha showed a look of determination, "You're crazy if you think he would forget about you like that! If you're afraid that she can take him from you fight back! Get what's yours Tori!" she was breathing hard after she was finished. Tori looked at her in shock.

"Did you really just say that?" she giggled. Samantha's eyes widen at what she just said. She covers her mouth and blushes a harsh red; that kiss was more effective than she realized. She clears her throat embarrassed while Tori continued to laugh.

Jacque just happened to be close by, smirking as he heard this. He also looked to see Alice withdrawn from Robin slightly. He looks curiously when Alice turns away from Robin. Robin runs a hand through his hair and looks up; his eyes lock with Jacque's. Robin shoots him a death glare; Jacque returns the favor with his own icy stare, smirking along with it. Robin gets up, nudging Alice up so they can head into the kitchen. He nods at him and walks towards the bathroom again.

**~static~**

**Jacque looks at the camera with a puzzling face.**

**"There is something up with this 'team'. First off, Alice was looking strong until today. Also, just so y'all know, I have nothing to do with this if you are listening Robin. I have had my fair share of business deals gone wrong. None of them turned out good for the opposite side of the deal if ya know what I mean. However, no one goes from being lively to sullen immediately unless it deals with family or friends. I think this going on the family variety." **

**Jacque then has an amused expression on his face.**

**"Many people would probably call me a bully but I call myself a man who has nobody in my life. I would not exactly go after Robin or Alice directly. Not yet anyway. I saw that Laura didn't want to leave Paul's side. I may tell her that Paul is crazy about her. Then she'll probably become too attached & she'll have to go. Just like Ms. Agatha Christie's '**_**And Then There Were None'**_** they will all become victims, uh, sorry I mean eliminated."**

**~static~**

He walks out and heads towards the kitchenette. TJ entered the bathroom after him, a grin on her face.

**~static~**

"**Each of those challenges get more and more fun! Those snakes reminded me of the time me and my brother RJ had to get rid of some rattlers' that were eating all our field mice! I'm glad Samantha helped me see that Zach'll be happier where he is now and here's hopin' I can keep havin' fun and keep Wan from killin' himself!" she laughs hard at the thought.**

**~static~**

She exits from the bathroom to see Yuan drawing. He kept glancing up at something and back down at his notebook. TJ looked towards the direction he keeps looking towards: Adaliah sleeping. She keeps towards him and sits in the spot across from him.

"Wan, I don't know if that's a good idea. Adaliah is one of the dandiest gals I know, but it ain't wise to do that while she sleepin'. She gone be on you like a cat running from a skinned rat!"

Yuan looked up at her with irritation; this country 'gal' is really asking for a paint brush to the eye. He takes a deep breath as he recalls his confessional.

**~static~**

**Yuan heaves a dramatic sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.**

**"I am officially exhausted with watching Angel twist apart such easy pickings. I mean, really! Alice's past in little more than overblown melodrama, I'd bet my platinum-plated easel on it. In fact, I'd go so far as to say it sounds like it's been ripped off a television program or video game of some sort. Tch, pathetic."**

**He folds his arms over his chest and closes his eyes. "No real competitor gets all sentimental and weak over a few measures of tragedy. Loneliness is the foundry in which true freedom is forged; freedom from the condemning realities of trust and love that will ultimately disregard you in the end!"**

**He seems to remember himself. "N-not that I would know anything about that. What need have I for a parent's love? I'm a globally-recognized artist! I don't need them!"**

**Yuan sits back, knowing he's said too much. Within a moment, his aloof sneer is back. "I'm tired of being passive about this shtick. Either Angel or Alice one simply has to go. Looks like it's time for Yuan to do a bit of manipulating on his own... And I know just the bumpkin to mollify."**

**~static~**

He sighs and puts his art supplies down, "Alright Tonya Jane, I'll heed your warning," he says quoting with his fingers. He looks her in the eye and smiles, shocking TJ slightly.

"Wan, are you alright?" she asks.

Yuan scoffs, "I'm perfectly fine," he leans in closer, "Have you noticed Alice? She looks like she was in a lot of distress last challenge."

TJ nods her head, "Yeah, poor gal looked like her Aunt Missy done died; I wonder what's wrong with her." She bit her lip with concern.

Yuan chose to ignore her comment about an 'Aunt Missy', "Well I think I heard something about it…"

* * *

><p>Freddy reclined in his chair, relaxing. He sighs happily when a giggle erupts beside him. He looks to see that Naomi was taking pictures of them.<p>

"You're not posting those are you?" he asks.

Naomi smiles, "Nope" popping the 'p', "I want to keep these memories for a scrapbook."

"I get to help decorate it will game logos, right?"

"It wouldn't be a scrapbook without a gamer's expertise," she says winking. Freddy laughs and leans to kiss her. Naomi meets him halfway and their lips touch softly. She smiles into the kiss as it goes deeper. Freddy, once again, breaks the kiss.

"You're serving tonight, remember?"

"Darn it," she sighs, "I shall depart, my love."

Freddy laughs, "I'll be right here for you." Naomi kisses him again and goes to get her uniform. Freddy leans back and closes his eyes. He thinks of his confessional.

**~static~**

**"Yes! We won a challenge! Feels nice, considering we lost most of the others. In other news, Naomi and I are going strong! I feel like we're Princess Peach and Mario, Link and Zelda, Sonic and Amy... Maybe not that last one as much since I actually like Naomi back. Still though, every time we kiss, it feels like sparks from an animatronic are flying."**

**~static~**

He grins to himself and folds his hands in front of him. Meanwhile, Alice was walking out of the bathroom from changing her clothes. She's close to tears as she thinks of her confessional she just made.

**~static~**

**Alice holds another letter which she found in her boots.**

**"Whoever this person is they won't stop! Listen to what they wrote this time, "You got lucky this time Alice but next time you won't. Poor Ronny, but like your family's death, his elimination was all your fault, and he will never forgive you. Remember I know all your secrets Alice; like your little stay in Rutledge. What would Robin think about that huh? You won't last much longer, I rule this competition alone, and your interference will not be tolerated. This game is for grownups; raw, well-ordered, ruthless, careening on the jagged edge of reality. Self-pitying dreamers are not wanted here. They cannot survive here. You fear the truth. You live in shadows. Your pathetic attempts to reclaim your sanity have failed. Retreat now to the sterile safety of your self-delusions, or risk inevitable annihilation. If you try to destroy me, you destroy yourself. Leave now and some hollow part of you may survive. Stay and I will break you down! You will lose yourself forever!"**

**Alice finished reading the letter as she began crying, "Who could be doing this to me...I know Ronny said not to let anyone bully me but this person knows way to much about me...what am I gonna do?"**

**~static~**

Robin awaited her by the kitchenette's entrance. He looked at her with concerned, seeing eyes. She turned her head to keep him from seeing through her.

"Please tell me what's wrong, you've been acting more distant lately." He pleads.

Alice sniffs and replies, "Nothing's wrong Robin, just dealing with Ronny being gone is all."

"Or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you," Jacque pipes up smirking. Robin sends him a harsh glare and Jacque wags his eyebrows. Robin opens and closes his fist and turns to Alice.

"If you're fine, I believe you. I'll be right back." And he turns on his heel, completely ignoring Jacque. Jacque smirks and waits for everyone to not notice him slip away.

**~static~**

**"Getting rid of Ronny was difficult, but necessary. Still, he was getting close to Alice, and I fear that I might have sent her back to her shell a bit." His gaze darkens, "Jacque thought it wise to threaten me. It's funny, he reminds me of an ex-boyfriend of mine. He thought he could push me around. One day he swung at me, and, in retaliation, I swung back. He missed, but I didn't." Robin looks directly at the camera, "Jacque, since you like listening to my confessionals, listens to this. They call me a perfectionist. Do you know what that means? That means I can slit your throat without a single hair moving out of place. Don't you dare come at me or Alice, or anyone else on our team! I don't take kindly to bullying." He composes himself, "Now, I believe I used this thing for long enough. Au Revoir."**

**~static~**

He exits and heads back into the kitchen, glaring all the while. He passed by Cole and Paul, who were in their own little worlds.

"I saw you guys by the table," Paul says smirking. Cole grins big and leans back casually.

"Yeah, even used a good line!" he says laughing. Paul shakes his head at his antics.

"I'm glad you guys are finally together"

"What about you and Tori? Made a move yet?"

Paul sighs, "I would have, but she acted a little distant before the food fight. I haven't done anything!"

Cole seems to think about this, "Maybe because you were helping Laura during the challenge."

"I couldn't help that! I'm not some prick, no matter how difficult you can be. If you're on my team and you need help, I'm going to be there." Cole nods at Paul's statement.

"I getcha, Paul. Tori is a cool girl; and I won't lie, Laura can be a cool person when she wants to be. Maybe just see how everything goes for the challenge and work from there?" Paul thinks on it. He nods at Cole and smiles.

"Thanks man, I'll keep that in mind."

"You better! I guess Tori distancing herself from you for a little while made you open those dream-filled eyes you had in Alcatraz" Cole says laughing. Paul aims to swing at his arm, but Cole ducks.

"Come on, we gotta serve tonight."

One of the girls in question was heading in the confessional, smiling to herself.

**~static~**

**Laura is sitting on the toilet seat her knees brought to her chest, a day dreaming expression on her face.**

**She sighs.**

**"Those arms were just sooo..."**

**She sighs once more her head in the clouds. She giggles to herself, all the different scenarios involving her and Paul, running through her mind.**

**"I don't even mind that we lost, serving tonight means I could potentially spend more time with Paul" She giggles again, before losing her balance and almost falling of the toilet seat "Woops wouldn't want to.."**

**Laura falls of the seat face first in a very un-ladylike manner. Normally she would've made a scene, but she just laughs. She is in too good of a mood. She picks herself off the floor and exits the bathroom in a light and airy mood.**

**~static~**

Laura makes it to the kitchenette about the same time as Marsha and Blaise. Laura merely smiles and goes to stand with the others. Some of them look at her strangely, but Jacque knows better. Marsha claps and smiles brightly.

"We're serving dinner since I know most of you guy's lunch went to each other's faces, not in your stomachs."

Blaise adds in, "It's going to be spaghetti and meatballs, cheesy bread, steamed broccoli, and any dessert of your choices. Since you guys operated well with choosing your own work spaces, we'll let you guys at it. Marsha and I will be preparing the meatballs; the rest is up to you."

Cole and Paul proceeded with getting everyone their supplies.

Alice and Robin started adding water to their pots and getting the noodles from Cole and Paul.

Naomi and Laura were cracking eggs and mixing them with the milk and flour provided for them.

Jacque smirked and walked to where Laura was mixing her bowl. She was humming to herself when Jacque tapped her shoulder. She looked at him with annoyance; a hint of curiosity showing in her eyes.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Not particularly, but I did want you to know that I overheard a conversation today."

Laura raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing, "What's that got to do with me?"

Jacque simply shrugged, "Well, I heard from that conversation that a certain athlete might be interested in you."

She perks up when she hears this, "Really?" she turns to look at the others, making sure they didn't hear her and composes herself. Jacque nods at her, "Yes, better make your move on him before Tori gets him first."

She looks with determination, glancing at Paul cleaning their unused dishes and passing ingredients. She looks back at Jacque and nods. Jacque then proceeds to help Naomi with her mixing bowls.

* * *

><p>Angel opened her eyes to the smell of food coming from the kitchenette. She looked to the back to see that the Iced Diamonds were coming from the kitchenette with the food.<p>

Naomi brings two plates for her and Freddy and places it in front of him. He smiles gratefully at her and she gives him a wink.

Cole sits next to Samantha. He hands her a plate full of food; she accepts it with a blush. Tori excuses herself when Paul heads their way. He looks back at her with confusion, and then proceeds to his own seat when he sees Cole lean into Samantha.

Adaliah wakes up swinging when she hears a plate clatter in front of her. TJ dodges her punches and laughs.

"I told Wan you weren't a gal to pick with! Eat up!" TJ bounces off with Adaliah looking back at her, amusement tugged at her lips.

Yuan watched the exchange, actually thankful that he…listened to TJ; his precious face was not getting into that fire. He smirked as he knew that TJ would be helping him with getting rid of Angel; he is a handsome genius after all. He started to eat off of his plate slowly, savoring the flavor of the meatballs.

Laura sat in front of Paul, "You mind if I sit next to you?" she asks. Paul looks back towards where Tori had left, then back to Laura.

"Sure, I don't mind," he says with a smile. She returns it and digs into her dinner.

Alice looked out of the far window; Robin looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks. Alice looked at him and forced a smile.

"Yes Robin, I am fine."

Robin sighs and places a hand on her shoulder, "You know that you can trust me, so don't be afraid to tell me."

Alice nods at him, "I will."

Jacque goes to the bathroom and washes his hands. Angel just finished her dinner when she sees him going into the bathroom; she smirks and follows him to listen in if he makes a confessional.

Jacque heads into the bathroom when he sees a slip of paper on the floor.

**~static~**

**Jacque looks at the note curiously. He then holds it up & it is revealed to be the note that Alice was given before last challenge.**

**"Wow. I must say whoever wrote this note has an understanding & knowledge of Alice's history. The person I deduce this person to be is Angel. I say that because she was the only one that I remember glaring at Alice when she was first introduced like she has an intense hatred of Alice. Also, I spied on Angel's confessional. If you think that is weird, I spied on everyone's confessional from the beginning. I have so much dirt on a bunch of people that I might as well write a tell-all book about Total Drama Paradise. If you people think that I'm a bad guy, you might want to read that tell all book that I'm going to write."**

**~static~**

Outside of the bathroom, Angel hears every word. She slips into hiding when Jacque comes out, and then goes in herself.

**~static~**

**So I overheard Jacque in the confessional earlier and it seems he knows it's me sending Alice the letters. Oh well nothing I can't deal with." She smirks. "I need to throw him off my trail so in my letter I telling Alice to flirt with Jacque and make him think she's interested, or I'll tell everyone about her stay in Rutledge." She shrugs innocently. **

"**This will be so much fun to watch. This will also get Robin and Jacque fighting even more and make Alice feel even shittier since this will be all her fault. She has a real problem with guilt...this game is so much fun!" she cackles evilly. **

**~static~**

She walks out of the bathroom smugly, when she hears Blaise and Marsha coming.

"I made more meatballs, so I get the last one!"

"Puh-lease! I put in more work so I get the last one!"

"I am older so I get the last one!"

"That is so not something you announce on live television!"

"…So!" and Blaise makes a beeline for the stateroom door, slamming it before Marsha can get to him. Marsha walks calmly down the aisle as everybody stares at her. She shrugs nonchalantly and smiles, "Don't mind us darlings, once you get done get some rest. We'll be at our next destination soon and you're gonna need the sleep!" She bids everyone goodnight, "Now if you excuse me, I have some balls to kick."

She opens up the stateroom door and closes it. It was silent after that until, "Heels can and will be used as lethal weapons!"

Naomi laughs and begins to stretch, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some shut eye; you ready to be a pillow?" she asks Freddy. Freddy laughs and says, "Your feathery wish is my command."

Cole and Paul gathered up everybody's dishes and proceeded into the kitchenette. Soon after, everyone gathered their PJs for bed. Alice grabs her blanket when another letter slips out. She reads it when no one is looking and she begins to cry silently. How in the hell is she going to pull this off?

The night ends for the Burning Rubies and Iced Diamonds will some peace…for the most part.

"Blaise, you call the men up yet?" Marsha asks as she puts on her robe. Blaise was sporting an icepack on the back of his head.

"Yes, they will be ready for transport as soon as we land."

"Good, I have the dress for the girls and you'll dress the boys." Blaise's eyes widen and he starts to protest.

"Oh hell no!"

"Blaaaaiisee!"

"No."

"But I can't do it without you," she says pouting. He shakes his head.

"Not gonna happen."

"Fine, I'll change them and I'll get to-"

"Alright, alright! I will change them," he says grumbling. Marsha grins with victory and jumps to give him a hug.

* * *

><p>Robin wakes up before everyone else. He stretches and takes a look around. He glares when he gets to Jacque, but frowns slightly; where was some of their team? Last night he could have sworn that everyone was in their spot. He looks out the window to see a beach.<p>

He sighs with relief; they just left out for the beach. Red flags go off in his head with a raging doubt; they never leave without everybody, Marsha nor Blaise would do that. He gets up and looks around. He notices TJ, Yuan, Samantha, Paul, Laura, and Naomi gone. He runs his fingers through his hair; this cannot be good.

Marsha comes out of the stateroom a luxurious dark brown faux fur vest, light brown sleeveless crop top, matching mini skirt with light brown waistband, dark brown faux fur bottom and attached curled tail, matching dark brown faux fur gloves, dark brown faux fur leg warmers and matching dark brown faux fur hood with light brown ears, top trim and pop pom ties. She smiles at Robin's confused and scared expression.

"Don't be afraid darling, it's all a part of the challenge."

Robin releases the breath he was holding, "So where are they?"

She grins slyly, "That's all going to be explained soon. Wake the others and we'll start." He nods and begins to walk away.

"By the way, I'm dressed as a monkey!"

* * *

><p>Yuan begins to wake up; he stretches his arms and feels good as he hears that familiar pop of muscles. He blinks and looks around.<p>

All that surrounded him were trees. Various animals leap limb from limb, chattering with their own language. The blue sky shines above him with small clouds creeping in. He rubs his eyes as if this were a dream; where in the hell was he?

He looks to see TJ and Samantha sleeping beside him. He shakes them awake.

"Get up you imbeciles! We've been kicked off the jet!" he yells. TJ wakes instantly, jumping ready for action. Samantha opens her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light. She looks around and gets scared.

"W-Where are w-we?" she asks. Yuan rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Do you think I know?! If I did I would have said it!" Samantha shrinks at his loud voice. TJ glared and slaps his arm.

"Wan, stop being so mean." She turns from a muttering Yuan to Samantha, "Now don't you worry, we'll get out of here."

Samantha nods and stops the tears from falling. She looks at Yuan and TJ, "Um guys, do you know you're dressed as animals?"

Yuan stops and looks at himself. He was wearing a lined faux fur pants with pockets, claws at the ankles, a stretch faux leather waistband, and a floor length tail. He wore a sheer tight muscle shirt with faux fur gloves and a faux fur skunk hood. He admires himself arrogantly.

"My, I must say my body looks dashing in this outfit."

"You do realize you're dressed as a skunk right?" asks a giggling Samantha. Yuan scowls, "Yes, well, some things do come with downsides; it's all about the distress from success."

"Desdress, success same thing! Imma tiger y'all!" says TJ. She's dressed in a tiger print catsuit with fur-trimmed, bell bottom pants, open back, front lace-up detail, gloves, ears and tail. Black boots donned her feet.

She spins around, watching her tail move in the air. She giggles, "Petunia is gonna love this!"

Yuan slaps his forehead and looks to Samantha. Samantha wore an allover zebra print bodysuit, long sleeves and back keyhole. Black boots were worn on her feet.

Samantha looked at herself and her fellow contestants in awe; they all looked really cool! She inspects the rest of the forest area and her eyes rest on three bags and a note.

* * *

><p>Laura's eyes flutter open and she groans. She rolls over on her stomach and is met with dirt. Laura gets up with a flash to see that she was in a forest. Paul and Naomi were sleeping on the ground as well; well…until she shakes them up violently.<p>

"GET UP! GET UP! WE'VE BEEN BOOTED OFF!" she bellows. Naomi opens her eyes and stretches wide like a cat. Paul groans and rubs his eyes. He blinks to clear his eyes and focuses on the trees and animals that surround them. He then focuses on Laura pacing having a fit.

"Laura, please calm down."

She whips her head towards him and gives an incredulous look. "Calm down….CALM DOWWWN!? How am I supposed to calm down when we're not on the jet?! You're not even in your right clothes!"

This silences her. Paul indeed wasn't in his right clothes. She ogled him in his furry brown bear costume vest with a bear paws. Furry brown shorts donned his legs and waist. Brown converse shoes were seen on his feet.

She stared at him with clouded eyes, but snaps out of it when she sees Naomi twisting and turning to see herself.

Naomi wears a stretch velvet romper with a contrasting center front panel, a zip front, long sleeves, attached tail with red bow, faux fur leg warmers, attached hood with ears and fingerless gloves with faux leather paw.

"I'm a lion! RROOOOAAR!"

Paul laughs at her antics while Laura rolls her eyes.

Laura then examines herself. She is wearing a lace-up corset style top with boning, side zipper and wide elastic, fur waist skirt with luxurious fur tail. A faux fur leopard hood is worn upon her head. Leopard faux fur leg warmers donned her feet.

Examining herself properly, she looks gooood as a leopard!

Naomi looks around at their surroundings and spots three bags with a note attached.

Naomi heads towards the bags and reaches for the note. Clearing her throat, she begins to read.

"My darling contestants, yes you were booted off of the jet. No it is not because you were eliminated," Naomi says.

Laura calms down slightly, much to Paul's relief. Naomi continues to read.

* * *

><p>"This is all a part of your new challenge. You're my escaped animals from the zoo," says Samantha. TJ jumps up and down giddily and Yuan sneers.<p>

"A skunk does not belong in the zoo!" Yuan exclaims snottily. Samantha shrugs and continues to read.

* * *

><p>"The zookeepers, the rest of your team, will be coming to search for you in the forest to bring you home. Your job is to survive until your team members safely obtain you."<p>

Laura stops pacing and looks at Samantha. Her eyes go wide when she exclaims, "Oh God, we're gona be stuck here and die!"

Paul sighs and goes to comfort her; she accepts it gratefully.

* * *

><p>"I'm not a cold-hearted host, so I took the liberty to pack three bags with essentials that you need: tents, blankets, extra animal outfit, water, and real tasty snacks."<p>

TJ fist pumps in the air, "Yay!" and heads to set up the tents.

Yuan shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose; this is going to be a long challenge.

"Whichever team brings back the most animals win. Or whoever has the most animals if both teams arrive at the same time win." Naomi then rolls the note up and puts it in one of the bag's side pockets. She picks up the bag and starts taking out her tent.

After she's done, she looks back to Paul and Laura to see that Laura had gone to sleep in Paul's arms. She grins and wags her eyebrows.

"So Paul, you have quite the bear hug, huh?" she asks teasingly. Paul's cheeks redden slightly and he shrugs. Naomi laughs and goes to set up the rest of the tents for her teammates.

* * *

><p>"So, our 'animals' have escaped and we have to go get them back?" asked Freddy. Marsha smiles and nods at him.<p>

"Correct. I have your zookeeper outfits on the hangers, so all you have to do is get dressed. I've supplied you all with everything you need because this might become a two day challenge. Good luck my dears, I have faith- UGH Blaise! Come out, it's not that bad!"

"No! I feel like I'm catching claustrophobia!" he complains. Marsha stomps her monkey foot…well paw.

"Get out here now!"

A heavy sigh is heard from the stateroom and the door opens to reveal am orange fox covered Blaise. He wore a faux fur, orange fox costume vest with white faux fur trim and furry orange shorts. On top of his head is an orange fox hood. He mutters obscenities under his breath and stands by Marsha. Angel couldn't hide her giggle from escaping, glad that she didn't have to dress as an animal.

Jacque leans on one of the chairs as he listens to Marsha. He smirks when he sees Alice staring at him with hesitation in her eyes. She gives a forced small smile and walks over to him. Robin turns to see this and frowns; what is Jacque up to?

Alice approaches Jacque and places her hand on his arm slowly.

"I was um wondering…if you'd like to 'help' me find our teammates in this challenge," she asks. She takes a shaky breath and bats her eyelashes.

Robin stares at her in shock; what the hell is going on?

**~static~**

"**I haven't….felt so **_**humiliated**_**…in my life," sobs Alice. She takes a deep breath and looks at the camera with tears spilling. **

"**If I don't flirt and get close to Jacque my secret will come back…and I can't let that happen. I'm sorry Robin, I really am. But this is what I have to do….I can't risk my secret!" **

**~static~**

Angel sees the exchange and smiles brightly; but hidden behind that smile is a huge smirk.

Cole and Freddy merely raise their eyebrows and shrug. They head to go change into their challenge outfits.

Adaliah follows the guys to get her outfit.

Jacque smirks; his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Sure Alice, I'd be _honored _to help you in the challenge."

Robin's eyes narrowed and his nose flared. He pushes past the two, causing Alice to tear up more. Jacque lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you have me," he says with a small smirk.

**~static~**

**Jacque looks at the camera with an amused face. "I have realized I could have my own little playthings. Naomi thinks that I'm a cool guy since I spied on her confessional so I might just try to keep working on the cool guy charm. Alice looks like she needs a 'friend' in her life. Possibly a 'friend' with benefits." **

**He smirks big into the camera and winks. **

**~static~**

Blaise is sitting down with his hands on his chin; a pout planted on his face. Marsha slaps his fox hood with a huff.

"Oh stop grumbling, at least it's not the raccoon I was going to make you wear."

Blaise scoffs, "This is worse than Paris!"

Marsha shakes her head with amusement and sees her contestants come in their challenge attire.

Each wore light khaki pressed shirts and cargo shorts. Dark brown combat boots were seen polished on their feet. White cotton socks could be seen slightly above their boots. A pair of binoculars hung around each of their necks and tan safari hats on their heads. A large pack filled with essentials were carried on their backs.

Marsha clapped with happiness at the success of their outfits.

"You look marvelous darlings! Now before you begin, I'm handing you a map with circled areas as to where your 'animals' might be. Not all of these places will have what you're looking for, so be careful; plus, they may leave their area so keep a look out!"

"Yeah, what she said," says Blaise. Marsha turns to him with a sharp look; and then turns to the contestants and smiles.

"You may leave. I have a few words for my dear friend here," she says smiling. As the teens leave the jet, Marsha reaches for Blaise's face, whose face turns from grumpiness to a look of horror.

"Please not the ears! Anything but the ears!"

Robin takes a look at the map when Cole looks over his shoulder.

"Dude, where are we anyway?" he asks curiously.

Robin looked at the top of the map and smiled, "We're in Madagascar."

* * *

><p>Samantha begins to bite her lip nervously, "How long do you think it will take for them to come for us? I'm not fond of the dark," she says. TJ looks apologetic while Yuan rolls his eyes.<p>

"Obviously if we needed a tent then it's going to be an overnight job," he says with a snort, "You do have a brain inside of their right?"

TJ swats at Yuan, "Now Wan stop acting like a cat that got its tail stepped on."

"Actually a skunk," says Samantha with a smile. Yuan turns up his nose and begins to draw on the ground, picturing a poacher coming to shoot a tiger and take its fur coat.

Samantha tries to calm herself down and sits next to TJ. She is then drawn into stories from TJ's home, much to Yuan's horror.

He gets up and dusts himself off and goes into one of the tents TJ set up. Once he's inside he zips it without another sound.

Samantha sighs and interrupts TJ, "I'm sorry to interrupt TJ, but how do you deal with Yuan?"

TJ turns to look at the tent Yuan went in and smiles, "Wan ain't as a meanie pie as he wants everyone to think. He might not show it, but I read people like a can of hash. In a way, I respect his way of acting cause he don't take nothin' from nobody! So don't you worry about him sweetie."

Samantha seems to take this in, "Alright, that makes sense I think."

TJ giggles, "Of course silly! Now let's get back to my first bull ride."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Naomi, their tents were all nice and comfortable. Paul had placed Laura in her own tent while he and Naomi stayed outside.<p>

"Soooo Paul, what's going on between you and Tori? You make your move?" she asks. The mere shrug he gives in response doesn't satisfy her curiosity at all.

"What's a shrug supposed to mean? So you did or you didn't; how did she respond to you? Did you guys get to be around each other? Is it-"

"She didn't respond because I haven't made a move."

Naomi's mouth is agape. "Why ever not?! It was clear that you guys were feeling something right?"

Paul sighs, "She was distant last challenge; and I don't know why. Maybe she doesn't really like me…." He says trailing off.

Naomi tilts her head and taps her chin, "Hmmmm well Tori doesn't seem like a bold kind of girl, but after Alcatraz I would think that she would be open more…so maybe she doesn't," she says shrugging .

Paul's head hung low, "I guess so." Naomi places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get down; she may be just thinking about it. If not, you're a cool guy! Somebody here will have some brains to grab you; but not me," she says laughing, "I'll stay brainless with my Freddy!"

Paul smiles, "Thanks Naomi, you're awesome."

"Hehe, I know!"

* * *

><p>Adaliah, Freddy, Angel, and Tori walked in the opposite direction of the Iced Diamonds. Adaliah and Angel were leading in the front while Freddy and Tori followed behind them. Angel scaled the map and pointed to which direction for Adaliah to lead. Tori seemed lost in her thoughts when Freddy places an encouraging hand on her back.<p>

"You look like you're out of this world right now. Is everything alright?" Freddy asks. Tori looked at him and gave him a meek smile.

"Just thinking about where I'm going with this with Paul."

"Paul? You two haven't-"

"No. Only smiles and friendly gestures….well from my end." She looks down to the ground. Freddy frowns and readjusts his hat.

"Are you acting distant towards him?"

"Kinda, I don't want to rush or force a relationship. I'm not good at these things." Freddy nods in understanding.

"That's fine, but don't distance yourself for too long. Someone might step in." he smiled and tried to catch up with Adaliah and Angel.

Tori wore the ghost of a smile on her face while she walked further, "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking that we should walk for another couple of yards and then set up for camp so that way we will map out our plans and have plenty of energy to find them," instructs Robin. Cole nods in agreement with him and Jacque pats him on the back with a little more aggression.<p>

"Good thinking, Robin. That should give me some time to get more…_aquatinted _with Alice here. Ain't that right sweetheart?" he looks towards Alice with a leering grin. She hides her fear and shudders, passing it on as a sensual response.

Robin bites a growl in the back of his throat before he says something he regrets. Cole scratches the back of his head, clearly confused on what's going on. He notices Robin's expression and places a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Jacque darkly chuckles and places his arm around Alice.

"Lead the way, _Robin._"

"I will, _gladly _Jacque," Robin spats.

The group continues to walk ahead with Robin at the lead. His shoulders are squared stiffly, his lips thinned to a line. Cole tried to walk casually with his hands in his pockets; the tension surrounding him was thick.

* * *

><p><strong>As the sun begins to set….<strong>

"Ooooo a lemur!" squeals Naomi. She goes down to all fours and creeps towards it. The lemur stares blankly at her; its movements stilled. She leans on her heels and lunges for it, determined to catch it. Its quick reflexes get the best of her and it leaps out of the way; the two continue their cat and mouse chase…well lion and lemur chase.

Laura had awakened a couple of hours ago and was sitting on a log, complaining about the forest and thinking about Paul.

Paul sat on another log laughing at Naomi and the lemur; that girl was truly fun loving. He leaned back a little and felt a water droplet on his cheek. He looked up at the sky and noticed that along with the sun setting, clouds were starting to build up.

"Um guys, I think it's going to rain. We might want to get inside until it passes over."

Naomi stopped chasing the lemur and pouted; the rain ruined the fun! She looks up at the sky and sees the clouds darkening.

"It's going to do more that rain; it looks like a storm!"

Laura looked at them both with horror written on her face. "Seriously!? My hair is NOT getting ruined in the rain! I hate storms!" Naomi looks at her with a sad expression and looks to Paul. Paul looks at her with a puzzled expression when Naomi slightly nudges her head at Laura. Paul mouths a small 'o' and clears his throat.

"You could uh…stay with me in my tent if you want. So you won't be alone in the storm."

Laura perks up at the thought; a night with Paul where she could get away with those arms wrapped around her body.

"Fine, whatever." She walks confidently towards a tent; hiding her excitement/fear with a huff. Naomi watches her with amusement.

"She's not a bad girl…once you get past the obnoxiousness," she states. She skips to her own tent, winking playfully at Paul before zipping it up.

Paul chuckles and takes down the third tent. He packs it up securely and then heads into the tent Laura had gone in.

* * *

><p>Thunder begins to rumble; the multicolored birds begin to descend from the trees in flocks. Samantha looks to the sky in fear; she's afraid of storms!<p>

_**Boom!**_

Samantha jumps and leaps in between TJ and Yuan. Yuan scoffs at her.

"Guess they picked the right animal for your personality; this storm is beneath my fear stature!"

TJ glares at him, "Persunalitee!" she snorts, "Says the skunk, Wan!"

Yuan glowers at her, "It. Is. Yuan! Oof!" Samantha leaps at him when another thunder booms in the sky. He tries to push her off, "I will not be lowered to the nature of physical contact with you!"

TJ shakes her head and laughs, "Wan is scared of a little hug! Come on Samantha, let's get in a tent before the storm gets bad; you can share with me tonight," she says smiling. Samantha removes herself from Yuan, cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"You're not going to eat me are you? Being a tiger and all," she says trying to make herself laugh. TJ breaks into a toothy grin, "I'll be on my best behavior, claws and all!"

The two break down one of the other tents and then head into another one. They zip it up and start to unravel their sleeping bags and plush portable comforters when the tent unzips itself.

Yuan stands through the opening with his own sleeping bag. He looks at Samantha's withdrawn but curious expression and TJ's amused smile. He sneers slightly.

"Somebody has to make sure you lesser sort will be in proper condition during a storm; we still have to win this challenge."

TJ smiles and pats down the right side of her; as Samantha was settling in on TJ's left. Yuan sighs as he thinks of what he's doing and begins to settle in beside TJ.

TJ smirks as she twists the lantern on, "If ya get scared Wan, you can always cuddle in."

Yuan looked at her with annoyance and turned on his side, facing away from them. Samantha however, laughed at the two; they really are the oddest friends.

* * *

><p>Adaliah's ears pick up at the thunder roaring above them. She sighs and stops; she turns to the rest of the Rubies.<p>

"Look, a small storm is heading in tonight and we need to set camp up here. Begin to unpack and prepare yourself for the storm and we'll keep going in the morning after the storm."

They nod and start to unpack their bags. Moments later, everyone lied in their own sturdy tent; Marsha really took care of them.

Angel lied in her tent with her lantern on; smiling in victory. By the events she seen before they left their separate ways from the Iced Diamonds, Alice will be going home next when the Diamonds lose; all because she's to traumatized to handle the truth. She smirks and sighs in contentment; the cracking of lightning and drums of thunder were music to her ears.

Freddy lied in his tent thinking of Naomi; she wasn't with the group of 'zookeepers' so he knows she's an animal. He wonders what animal she is…and if she's okay for that matter. He reassures himself that she will be fine; that girl has a heart of gold and a wit of steel. Not to mention she has learned quite a lot from her gamer experience.

Tori lied on her side in her tent; contemplating her next move. She knows that Laura will try to make her move, but Paul isn't going to fall for her that easy…then again, it wasn't long for him to like her. She sighs and turns to her other side. Maybe she should try the friend thing first; or she could claim him before that brainless, beautiful, full figured twit does…this is not helping at all…

Adaliah began hiding her sharp objects under her bag; cautious about stray animals coming around. She sighs and sits cross legged on her comforter and begins to practice her breathing. She needs to maintain her concentration so she can find the others. She may be the unofficial team leader, she may not; honestly she doesn't care. She does want to keep an eye out on that 'pretty boy artists' thought; if she could purposely leave him here she would do it in a heartbeat. He just doesn't know when to quit! She's made this barrier for a reason and she isn't about to sway in no direction, especially not towards any males.

The storm starts to come in with light rain, only with more to come.

_**Boom! Boom!**_

* * *

><p>The Iced Diamonds weren't doing so well. Cole tried desperately to keep Robin focused on their destination stop; Robin kept glaring towards Alice 'giggling' with Jacque. Jacque must have sensed Robin's stare…again and he looked up at him. His piercing gaze challenged Robin as he whispered something in Alice's ear. She lowers her gaze and Jacque takes this opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist.<p>

Robin snaps. He stops and turns swiftly towards the duo.

"What's your problem? One minute you 'threaten' me and the next you decide to engage with my friend?! Who do you think you are?"

Jacque moves from Alice and stands in Robin's face, "I think I'm Jacque, a guy who doesn't make threats but makes through with promises." He smirks with a dangerous glint in his eye, "And Alice here, she came to me. I didn't have to do a thing."

Robin's s eyes turns to slits, "If you lay another hand on her-"

"Robin, stop." Robin turns towards Alice with bewilderment. She stares him in the eye and frowns.

"Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong? You've been acting this way since we stopped in Egypt; way before the challenge started. You can tell me; we're friends remember? Trust me, please."

Alice hangs her head low, "That's just it; I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone…I have no friends."

Cole stands there with a saddened look on his face; he remembers the confessional he heard from her when they were headed to Edinburgh…and it wasn't good.

Robin looked as though he was smacked, "Why don't you have any friends Alice. I've been there for you. Cole here will be there for you. Even Tori!"

Alice snaps back up at him, "You don't get it do you!? No one can be there for me! I don't deserve it! I…have…no one!" she looks up at Jacque and hates what she's about to utter. "Except Jacque; he can give me something the rest of you can't."

Robin looked broken; he tried to muster up a straight face as he still was the unofficial leader, "So that's it then; you're choosing…him."

Alice looks stoic as she declares, "Yes, I am."

Jacque smirks and says, "Now that's how you break someone; I'll set up the tent and when I'm done we can have our time. Alright dollface?"

Alice nods and finds a log to sit on while the dark clouds pick up and thunder keeps booming. Cole stands there lost; but decides to set up the tents to break some tension. Robin and Jacque continued to stare at each other with much intensity.

"I guess she knows what she wants; especially with what I can give her."

_**Boom!**_

A vein pops out of Robin's neck. "THAT IS IT!" Robin reaches for Jacque, but doesn't count on Cole being there to pull him away. Jacque's sly smirk changes into a growling sneer.

"Don't come for me Robin, some of the things you hold dear to you could be…compromised." He looks towards Alice staring at the sky. He then looks back at Robin being held by Cole smirks; he grabs a tent bag and sets it up.

* * *

><p><em>Moments Later…<em>

Inside of the tent, Alice lies on her back and watches Jacque approach her. She shook violently with anxiety and fear; feeling disgusting inside.

Jacque straddles her, trapping her with his knees. He leans down towards her face, his nose gently tracing her face. His lips reach her ear and he whispers softly in it; his breath tickling her.

"I know you're being blackmailed."

Alice stiffens; her eyes wide with panic. She tries to wiggle free, but Jacque stops her and places a finger on her mouth.

"Shhhh. Don't worry, it's not me doing it sweetheart. And I haven't said a word."

Her breathing begins to slow down, but her eyes are still wild.

"But I know who it is," he says smirking. He places a hand on her side and trails it to her hip; her breathing gets hard.

"You and I both know you'll be leaving if we lose this challenge; You'll vote for yourself, Robin will because your friendship has been severed and he's hurt, the others will vote at random unless they have a target. And me, I always choose Robin; but since I know you will have it at the most, I'll pick you as well."

She looks down with sadness in her eyes; tears begin to form.

"But that doesn't mean you can't leave with a grand exit. I guarantee it sweetheart."

She looks him in the eyes. "Just listen to me," he says in a rich, husky voice; his persuasion coming into play; she shudders with a new feeling.

"Follow my lead," he plants a butterfly kiss on her ear; she closes her eyes in shame at her feelings for this.

"Close your mind." He plants another one on her cheek; Alice tries to block everything out, listening to his command.

"Show me your pain." He sends another butterfly kiss to the corner of her mouth; she opens her eyes and shows every emotion she wanted to hide.

"Unleash them on me." He kisses her mouth fully; she returns it with much emotion, revealing them all to him in that one action. He breaks the kiss and he smirks.

"And when we're done, turn it all into anger and release it on _her_." He kisses her neck; she gasps but doesn't stop him. She allows herself this moment to fall into Jacque's words; maybe he's right.

Jacque smirks in the kisses he places on Alice; who says you can't mix business with pleasure?

Robin looked up at the top of the tent with resignation. He knows something wasn't right, but for her to say that…to accept defeat this way. He shakes his head; if they lose tomorrow the only reason he should choose one over the other would be for her wellbeing…whether she likes it or not.

Cole frowned in his tent; the events that just happened out there had gotten out of hand. He hoped that everything will be alright in the end; no one deserved to get hurt. He turned to his side and smiled; Samantha wasn't part of the zookeeper group so she must be an animal. He knew she was adorable in whatever she was; this is Samantha we're talking about here!

* * *

><p>Marsha looked at the sky and frowned; she didn't know there would be a small storm in Madagascar tonight. She was thankful she did over pack their bags; she had a right to worry over her contestants!<p>

Blaise walked over to her seat on the jet and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked up at him and smiled.

"Thinking about the teens aren't you?"

She sighed, "Am I really that easy to read?"

He scoffed, "Hardly, I just know how you are with storms." Marsha sticks his tongue out at him.

"Oh foo! It's not a crime to worry about my contestants ya know," she says pouting. He chuckles and puts his other hand on her other shoulder and begins to massage her. She relaxes into it.

"Of course not; it's what makes you a great host, Sweetheart Marsh."

"Mmmm I told you to stop…calling me that!" she says between the massage; damn his soft, soothing hands!

He laughs, "I'll think about that; and while I think about that, you go relax. They'll be fine and we'll see them tomorrow."

She sighs, "Fiiiiiine!"

_**Boom! Boom!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boom! Boom! Boom!<strong>_

"This humidity is soooo gonna mess up my roots!" cries Laura. Paul is lying down on his elbow. Laura huffs and starts to pace when she hears lighting crackle in the sky.

"Ahhh! I don't wanna dieeee!" She jumped down next to Paul. Paul sighed; Egypt all over again. He sits up and grasps both of her wrists. She stops and looks at him like he grew another head.

"Listen Laura: you are not going to die. It's only a storm. And your hair…roots are just as good as they always are…breaaaathe."

Laura seems to listen to him and breathes. Inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale.

Paul gives a small smile, "Now was that so hard?"

Laura eyes him with a slight irritation and replies, "No, it wasn't"

"Exactly, so let's get through this night peacefully alright?"

_**Boom!**_

Laura jumped at Paul; but since he wasn't prepared, he fell back and she landed on top of him. Paul blushed slightly with Laura on top of him, whom of which wasn't paying any to his reddening cheeks. The close proximity of the two was enough for her to forget the storm was there. Staring at the small freckles around his nose, she giggled.

Noticing where she was, she cleared her throat and moves off of him.

"Urm sorry," she says. Paul tries to hide the red in his cheeks and smiles weakly.

"It's alright; a slip is all," he chuckles nervously. He clears his throat and tries to face her.

"So um, since we both know it's going to be a while before you sleep in this storm…maybe we could get to know each other."

Laura raises an eyebrow at him, and then broke into a huff, hiding her grin. "I can do that. But don't you dare interrupt me or say I talk too much!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boom!<strong>_

"AHHH!" screams Samantha.

"Cease with the screams! I'm trying to sleep here!" complains Yuan. TJ wakes up to whack Yuan and comfort Samantha.

_**Boom! Boom!**_

Alice shifts slightly in the comforter and sleeping bag she shared with Jacque. Jacque was awake smirking; such a shame she had to leave. Angel thought she broke Alice, but Jacque stitched her back together.

He trails a finger on her side.

Stitched her back piece by piece…now he holds her strings.

_**Boom!**_

Robin moved back and forth in his sleep; the altercation earlier rung loud in his mind.

_**Boom!**_

Adaliah slept with her arms folded on her stomach; a small blade hidden between her hands.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Naomi slept just as her costume defines her; like a cat. She was curled in her comforter inside of her sleeping bag snuggly.

_**Boom! Boom!**_

Angel slept with her headphones in her ears, drowning out the storm. A satisfied smile planted on her face.

_**Boom!**_

Marsha lied on her side of the bed in the stateroom sound asleep. Blaise smiled and kissed her forehead and he created a barrier of pillows between them. He goes to his side of the bed and smiles as he drifts off to sleep.

_**Boom!**_

Laura and Paul had finished their talk right before another clap of thunder hit. Paul was sound asleep on his back; Laura wasn't as graceful. She shifted from side to side and finally stuck to facing Paul. Without realizing it, she wrapped an arm around Paul's abdomen, cuddling against him.

What was even crazier is the fact that she's dreaming of being held in his arms.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Freddy sighed with content in his sleep and shifted to the side; these comforters are very plushy!

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Cole had a slight trouble with getting to sleep; the argument still fresh on his mind. He sighs as he turns around on his side, sleep finally coming to him.

_**Boom!**_

Tori lies awake during the night storm; she likes listening to the thunder and rain falling. The flashes of lightning looked eerily fascinating through the tent thread.

_**Boom!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning time…<strong>_

Laura's eye flickered open and she felt a warm body against hers. A muscled arm was wrapped around her stomach; it was quite intimate. Actually their whole position was intimate; Laura was curled into Paul with her hands on his chest while Paul has hugged her into him protectively. As much as she would love this to continue, she can't.

She shakes him away since that's the only way she'll be released. He opens one eye tiredly and notices their position. He jumps awake, letting her go and he starts to stutter.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't m-mean to-"

"As much as I would looove to chat about this, I think we have company."

She was right; voices could be heard outside of their tent. Paul unzips the tent and heads outside. Naomi is out front and center with another lion; an actual lion. She circles it with a growl, slowly inching towards it. Paul looks at the wild animal and Naomi with interest and nervousness.

"Naomi what are you doing!?"

"He's testing my lioness!" and she jumps at the lion, startling it. The lion doesn't get to jump back because Paul was already there to grab hold of him. Laura came out of the tent to see the whole thing. She wanted to say something about using the lion for a new animal skin when she sees people approaching; their 'zookeepers'.

Cole looks with relief when he sees them, "I told you that roar was Naomi!"

Naomi looks with slight embarrassment, but then grins big. "Of course it was me! I've joined the wild side now!"

Cole takes it as a mock challenge, "I gotta take you back now, lioness. Duty calls."

Naomi cocks her head and smirks; "In that case…" she charges at Cole and drags him past the others and through the forest.

Robin laughs; that helped him get out of the funk he was in…mostly. He looked where Alice and Jacque were whispering something to each other and frowned.

"Since we're here now, let's head back to the jet."

Alice looks up, but Jacque speaks up. "We're going to pack everything up. You guys go ahead." He winks and Alice follows him to the tents and begins to take them down. Paul looks confused and Laura shrugs; it's not her problem.

The duo follows Robin, while the Alice and Jacque stay behind.

"Will you be ready?" Jacque asks her.

Alice looks him dead in the eye, "I'll be ready."

* * *

><p>Yuan steps out of the tent away from the girls; they didn't need him to grace their presence anymore. He looks up to the sky and takes in fresh air. A twig snaps behind him and he turns swiftly.<p>

A black animal with a white stripe slowly approaches. He looks closely to see it's a skunk.

"Oh come on! How is there actually a skunk here!?" he bellows. The skunk is startled and turns around with his tail up. Yuan looks alarmed.

"What-"

_**Sppplllsshhh**_

He's tackled to the ground before the skunk could spray him. He looks up to see TJ straddling him with a huge grin on her face.

"There ain't nothin' worse than skunk smell Wan. And we sho don't have any tomato juice around neither!"

"Why are you always here Tanya Jane?"

She smiles and laughs, "I'm your friend silly billy! Plus it helps that I'm a tiger now." She opens her mouth wide to growl, but another growl is heard; and it's not from TJ. The two turn around to see Samantha buckling under another tiger. The tiger growls ferociously and charges at her, but a boot connects with its face.

Adaliah crouches to a fighting position when the tiger gets back up; she growls and charges at it and tackles it to the ground. She looks back towards the others and sneers.

"Angel and Freddy get the stuff and get out of here….NOW!"

They spring into action with much vigor and speed and dash towards the way they came in. Adaliah knocks the tiger to the side and kicks it in its rear end; she's not going to kill it, not this time. The tiger retreats and dashes back where it came from. Adaliah gets up and smirks; not caring to dust herself off.

She runs to catch up with others. Both teams make their way through the paths, faster than the day before. Naomi and TJ were running like they were actually a lion and tiger; the two really enjoyed themselves.

* * *

><p>Marsha stood back in her monkey outfit with Blaise grumbling beside her in his orange fox outfit. She smiled brightly when she sees outlines of figures coming towards the jet.<p>

TJ was the first to arrive in the Rubies; she was prancing with happiness once they had been found. Freddy and Tori were behind her, laughing all the way. Yuan walked behind them, begrudgingly glad she stopped the skunk, but he wasn't going to admit it to her.

Naomi and Cole were the first to arrive of the Diamonds; since Naomi had dragged Cole after they found them.

Paul walked to the group beside Laura, smiling softly now that he knew a little more about her; blushing a little after their position when they awoke. Laura couldn't be happier: she woke up in his arms, knew more about him, she survived the storm, and her hair and outfit was still perfect!

Angel comes in with Adaliah, who was covering Samantha. After that little tiger scare, she wouldn't stick with anyone else in the group.

Robin was the last to come through. He looked over his shoulder to see if the pair was behind him; they were not. He looks back ahead with a hurt look in his eye, but masks it with his determination. He trudges to his group and nods at them, grateful that they found their 'animals'. He looks over to the Burning Rubies and sees that all of them had arrived; meaning the Iced Diamonds lost again.

The teams waited for the final two to arrive. Angel smirked that one of her goals would finally be complete. Two shadowed figures come in the clearing that was set out for them.

Alice walked beside Jacque casually, as if they weren't the last ones there. Robin shook his head with disappointment seeing the two still together.

Marsha and Blaise look at each other quizzically then back at the pair. Blaise shrugs and Marsha clears her throat to make her announcement.

"So it looks like the Burning Rubies have won!" most of the Rubies members cheered. One of them smirked inwardly; another crossed their arms smugly.

Marsha passes out the tablets to the Iced Diamonds.

Cole was at a crossroads; he didn't know what to do so he chose the first face he saw.

Paul couldn't choose; he chose at random.

Robin chose immediately; tears threatening to fall.

Alice chose without hesitation; she was ready.

Jacque looked to Alice and smirked; he picked his contestant.

Naomi wouldn't choose; she liked everybody on her team, even Laura!

Laura wished Tori was on their team; she'd pick her with no problem.

They hand the tablets back to Marsha and wait for the tally. She looks up shocked.

"The next Diamond to leave us will be…Alice."

Alice steps up and smiles.

"This show has shown me some things; I'm actually glad I was forced to come on here. I wanted to announce this to everybody. I was blackmailed and bullied by someone on this show and I'm calling you out."

She walks over to the Burning Rubies; confusing Marsha and Blaise.

"Angel Hale, you are a manipulative witch and you will rue the day you messed with me. I don't know how you know me or how you got your information, but this is my response."

Angel looks at her with false confusion until she feels a cold impact on her face; Alice slapped her.

Alice smirks and walks back to the Diamonds. She smiles sadly at the group, especially Robin. She hugs him; surprising him as well. He wants to return it but she moves away and steps up to Jacque. Surprising him, she quickly kisses his ear and whispers in it.

"Thank you" Jacque gives her an amused smile and looks her in the eye.

"Anytime Dollface, it was quite the achievement." He looks at Angel in the eye and sends her a smirk. She narrows her eyes as she gingerly caressed her cheek.

Alice laughed, a real laugh, "Yes it was. Now I must go; I have demons to face."

Blaise guides her towards the escorts that would take her off the island. Everyone else follows Marsha's lead and head into the jet. After Alice is gone, Blaise rushes to the jet, the doors begin to close behind him; the bright sun bringing itself down to set.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I did not expect to get this done early! I do hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for the weird animal groups, especially since I know half of those aren't even in Madagascar like that; they were the first ones to come to mind XD Yeah this had some more focus on certain characters, so I hope I didn't neglect anyone. Once you've read Alice's and Jacque scene, you can think what you want haha, but initially nothing really happened but some <strong>_**innocent**_** lip locks XD I don't think some of you were expecting that either! I shall miss Alice, she was a dear, even with the things happening to her during her stay there. I'm not going to rush the Tori/Paul/Laura triangle but I am going to give it a small push hopefully next chapter. I also know it wasn't much action in this one, but I promise that will change next chapter!**

**Remember, no flames please!**


End file.
